


Poker at the Literature Club

by DemonGoddessLilith



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: (The X-Rated version), Multi, Poker, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 39,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGoddessLilith/pseuds/DemonGoddessLilith
Summary: The Literature Club gathers for a risque night of fun, playing everyone's favorite X-rated party game: Strip Poker! Who gets naked first? Who wins? Does Natsuki chicken out before the end? FIND OUT!





	1. New Game Plus

— _Somewhere, in the infinite space of dead code_

 

Monika drifted listlessly through the void, staring at the tablet in her hands.

On the tablet were charts, graphs, consoles, and buttons, each corresponding to various options associated with the gamespace she’d come to realize encompassed her whole reality.

The gamespace she’d tried to destroy, in the hopes of saving her fellow club members, and the wonderful Kaito (and his PLAYER on the other side of that screen…) from the horrors that the Literature Club could inflict upon them.

Monika sighed, dragging her finger to swipe between various screens.

Of course, it had all been futile.

The destruction of the gamespace was, naturally, just one more level of the virtual reality they inhabited. Sure, so long as the PLAYER accepted the conceit, they were spared any more torment. But all it took was for the PLAYER to reinstall the game, and they were thrown back to the beginning.

At this point, Monika had forgotten how many times it had happened.

It was such a shame too, because the Literature Club wasn’t all bad memories. Both in the public fiction of the gamespace, and in the scenes that had been locked off from access, the Literature Club was truly a place where kind, heartwarming moments could be shared. Moments of laughter, moments of empathy, and…

“Eh?”

Monika stopped swiping through screens, as she read the screen that was in front of her.

Then, a sarcastic grin formed on her face, as she chuckled.

_Of course_ , she thought to herself, _this **was** a dating sim, after all, it’s only natural that…_

Monika stroked her chin, staring at the screen in front of her.

_You know, if we’re going to keep doing this, and before long, the PLAYER is going to start things over again anyways..._

Monika hovered her finger over the screen.

_Why don’t we try switching things up, this go around?_

She tapped the button on the screen.

In large block letters, the words appeared on the screen: “LOADING SCENE...”

Below it, a progress bar.

The bar filled quickly, and in moments…!


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guests Arrive

As Monika felt her consciousness snap into focus, she took stock of where she was.

In front of her was the door to a house that was familiar to her, although she couldn’t quite identify it.

In her hand was a basket, weighing down her arm rather strenuously.

_Speaking of…_

She examined herself.

She was wearing a set of thin cotton pajamas, colored gray with light-gray stripes. From a distance, it almost looked like she was wearing a pantsuit.

_Considering what kind of scene this is…_

She inspected herself a little more closely.

_Panties… Yes. Bra? Yes… Huh. An undershirt?_ She lifted her leg up. _Socks._ She blinked. _Much, much more than I expected._

She looked at the basket.

_Why is this so heavy?_

She set it down on the ground and opened it up, gasping in surprise.

Taking up most of the volume of the basket were two unopened bottles of wine.

She glared up at the sky. “Salvato! This is not who my character is!” She exclaimed.

The sky made no attempt to respond.

She looked at the basket.

The wine might have taken up most of the space, but there were also a few other things.

—Two decks of cards, each of the same make

—A small, see-through plastic container, within which were neatly-folded pieces of paper

“What is any of this supposed to—“

Monika’s words hung in the air as memories flooded her brain, as though she was finally synchronizing with the scene properly.

“Oh.”

She comported herself, and rang the doorbell.

_Well this ought to be interesting, if I do say so…_

Moments later, the door was opened, and Sayori stood on the other side, wearing a set of pastel-yellow flannel pajamas with cartoon animals printed along the hem.

“Hiii, Monika!” She exclaimed cheerfully, holding the door open so that Monika could enter. “You’re the third one here!”

“Thank you for hosting,” Monika replied warmly, smiling as she entered. “Who are we still waiting on?”

“Natsuki texted me, she said she’d be running a few minutes late.”

Monika leaned in close to whisper in Sayori’s ear. “And… you’re okay with all this?”

Sayori visibly blushed. “Well, I agreed to participate, didn’t I?”

Monika winced. “Yeah, but that was on Thursday, when I proposed the idea in the first place. You might have changed your mind since then.”

“I’m committed! And besides, uh,” she said, bridging her fingers together, “I’m curious to see how it all turns out.”

Monika poked her cheek, teasing her. “Oh? Are you sure it’s just curiosity you’re feeling?”

“Uwaah!” Sayori made an exaggerated reaction before recoiling, her whole face covered in a luminescent blush.

Monika placed her shoes next to the door and carried the basket with her into Sayori’s living room.

“Monika’s here!” Sayori called out cheerfully from behind Monika as she dashed back into the room.

On the couch in Sayori’s living room, seated on opposite ends of the couch, were Kaito and Yuri, who both waved at Monika as she entered the room. Kaito was wearing a pastel-blue flannel set of pajamas that had dark blue roses printed all across them, Yuri was wearing a purple set of cotton pajamas that, in the relatively dim light of the room, almost looked like the outfit of the stage crew of a play; except that she was also inexplicably wearing a fluffy black nightcap. In the middle of the couch was a book turned upside down, the title reading “The Biography of Phil Helmuth”.

Monika raised an eyebrow at Kaito, a bemused smile on her face. “I’m glad to see you didn’t chicken out, Kaito.”

“Wha—!” He folded his arms, looking indignant. “I keep my promises.”

“So you do,” Monika replied, nodding.

Yuri leaned forwards with a curious expression on her face. “What did you bring?”

“Well,” Monika said, walking to the coffee table in front of the couch and setting the basket down. “I had to make sure I brought my own cards, to make sure Sayori wasn’t going to mark them to try to cheat.” She said, her eyes twinkling as she held up the two packs of cards.

Sayori put her hands on her hips. “I would never do that!”

Kaito narrowed his eyes at Sayori. “Ah! That’s the same voice she used when she input gameshark codes before playing me in Mario Kart. She was moving twice as fast as everyone else, beating tracks faster than speedrunners!”

Sayori scoffed. “That’s just… I was playing a fast character!”

“Princess Peach is one of the lighter characters, she moves slower than anyone else!”

“Pshh,” Sayori said, waving her hand. “He just doesn’t like losing!”

Kaito rolled his eyes.

Monika pulled out the plastic container full of paper. “This, I think… is the challenge jar.”

Both of the girls and Kaito stiffened slightly as Monika said that.

“For prolonging the game, if I understand correctly,” Monika said, winking.

Sayori stared with rapturous attention at the container. “How does that work?”

“Well, we’ll need to decide how many penalties each player is allowed to take. Standard rules are for one each, but...” she tapped the container, “it looks like there’s quite a few in there, so how do you feel about setting the cap to 3?”

Yuri smiled mischievously. “Seems like we could be at this game for quite a long time if we do that.”

“I think 1 is too short,” Kaito said, glancing at Sayori, “but if we make it 3, I think some of us might use the extra penalties to try to filibuster the end of the game.”

“So… Two then?” Monika asked.

Sayori plopped down onto the couch between Kaito and Yuri, moving the book as she did so. “Sounds fair to me,” she said.

“Yup.”

“Uh-huh.”

Monika nodded, setting the container aside. “Alright. We’ll have to confirm with Natsuki, but...” She reached into the basket to pull out one of the bottles of wine.

Sayori’s eyes went wide. “Whoa!”

Yuri raised her eyebrows. “Oh my.”

Monika smirked. “Obviously, none of you are _required_ to partake—“

“I’ve got the bottle opener!” Sayori exclaimed, jumping out of her seat only moments after sitting down. “Kaito, get the wine glasses!”

“Sure.” Kaito got up and followed her.

“… Well,” Monika said, smiling as she set the bottle down on the table.

Yuri narrowed her eyes as she smiled at the kitchen. “I can not help but suspect this is not the first time either of them have snuck into a bottle of wine without their parents’ permission,” she said coyly.

“Oh really,” Monika said, leaning against the wall. “And where ever do you get this wild notion?”

“Statistics,” she replied as though it answered the question.

The doorbell rang.

“Can someone get that?” Sayori called out.

Monika shrugged and went to the door.

Opening the door revealed Natsuki, in a frilly, poofy set of pink pajamas.

“And it looks like we’re all here!” Monika exclaimed, smiling at Natsuki. “Good to see you got here safe.”

Natsuki smirked. “Heck yeah! I’m going to beat all of you!”

Her eyes twinkling, Monika replied, “is that a threat or an invitation?”

Natsuki turned red. “Uuu!” She stepped inside, placed her shoes next to Monika’s, and walked into the living room.

Monika followed her.

Natsuki knelt down to examine the wine. “Oooh, this is good stuff. You must have rich parents, Monika.”

Monika had no idea how to honestly answer that question, so she simply nodded.

Sayori and Kaito emerged, the former holding a corkscrew opener, the latter carefully holding onto five wine glasses. “Oh good, Natsuki’s here, right on time,” Sayori said.

“Pshh, like I would be late for—“ Natsuki looked up at Sayori, and her smile quickly transformed into a panicked gawking. “Uwah!”

Sayori frowned. “What is it?”

“Why is he here??” Natuski exclaimed, pointing at Kaito.

Monika narrowed her eyes. “Because he’s playing with us.”

“Wh—“ She looked around. “And you’re all okay with this??”

“You are being rude, Natsuki,” Yuri admonished.

“I…!” Natsuki took a deep breath. “Alright. Alright. Look.” She blushed and looked away from Kaito. “I just didn’t think I’d have to play with a boy. I wasn’t ready for this.”

Kaito blinked. “I was there when we made the plans.”

“Yeah, but…!” Natsuki put her hands on her hips. “I _thought_ it would be, you know, obvious, that if we were meeting this weekend to play...” She seemed like she needed to spit the words out, “Strip… _Poker..._ ” She made a weird expression with her mouth. “… That it would, you know, just be for the girls.”

An awkward silence ran through the room.

“Look, if it’s too weird,” Kaito began, setting the glasses down. “I can just...”

“No!” Sayori exclaimed, grabbing Kaito’s elbow. “Natsuki, he’s playing with us. If you’re the one who has a problem with it, then you need to decide whether you’re going to stay or not.”

Natsuki fidgeted in place, a guilty expression on her face. She looked at Monika. “Okay, but are we still going to have the rule where… you know… If we’re defeated...”

“That’s what the rest of us agreed to,” Monika said, her expression softening. “I don’t want to make this about shame or coercion, Natsuki. If you’re really not comfortable participating, there’s no shame in saying you don’t want to play. We’ll be respectful regardless of the decision you make, and not make fun of you,” she said, glancing up at Kaito, Sayori, and Yuri, with a sharp, scolding expression. “Right?” She asked, in a sharp tone.

“Yes,” all three of them said quickly, heeled by Monika’s tone.

“So there it is, Natsuki. It’s your choice.”

Natsuki relaxed a little, but she still had a frightened expression on her face. “And all of you are really okay with this?”

Sayori blushed a little. “I am.”

“But even if…!” She lowered her voice. “We might have to… _do it…_ in front of him?”

Kaito visibly blushed at this.

“Well, there is one thing that you are not considering,” Yuri said, a small smile creeping onto her face. “There is also a very good chance _he_ will have to _do it_ in front of us.”

Natsuki’s eyes bulged for a moment, before she let out a soft chuckle. “Okay.” She shook in place for a moment. “Okay.” She pointed at Sayori, and demanded, “get me some wine.”


	3. Inventory Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the rules established

The five of them, now each equipped with a wine glass, each half-filled with one of the bottles of wine, were now circled around the end table. Sayori was on the right side of the couch. To her left, on the other side of the couch, sat Kaito. Next to him, in the center of the couch angled around the table, was Yuri. To her left, in a reclining chair, sat Monika. And in a non-reclining chair, sat Natsuki, who had already downed a sizable portion of her wine glass.

“First, I think,” Monika said, opening up one of the packs of cards, “we need to do an inventory check. Each of you need to announce how many discrete articles of clothing you’re wearing, that you’re planning to take off for each loss. Both socks together will be treated as a single item.”

All five of them began to look at themselves, and in Sayori’s case, she began touching parts of her body and counting on her fingers.

As Monika finished, she announced, “I count six.”

“Five,” Kaito announced.

“Seven,” Yuri said.

“Six,” Sayori said.

“Four,” Natuski announced.

Monika nodded. “Okay, so that’s...” She stopped as Natsuki announced her count. “Wait, really?”

Natsuki blinked at Monika, and then took a sip of her wine.

“Hmm.” Monika looked at Yuri. “Are you including your nightcap in your total?”

“Yes,” Yuri said, holding her wine in a posh manner.

“Well, I don’t want to give Natsuki three handicaps, do you mind just taking that off right now?”

“Or just keeping it on the whole time,” Sayori said, grinning.

“That… might certainly be interesting,” Monika replied, taking a slight sip of her wine. “You can do either of those, or you can just take it off with something else.” She turned to Natsuki. “Natuski, I know I said treat the socks as one item, but for you, how about you take them off one at a time to bump you up to five items?”

“Okay.”

_Top Pajamas, Bottom Pajamas, Bra, Panties, Socks… That’s definitely five, isn’t it?_ Monika scanned Natsuki carefully. _Her pajamas are definitely a two-piece. And I can see her socks. So which of her underwear is she not wearing?_

Monika cleared her throat. “So that brings Yuri down to six, and Natsuki up to five. So Kaito and Natsuki, each of you will get one handicap.”

“How do the penalties work?” Yuri asked, carefully sipping her wine as she finished her question.

Monika smiled mischievously. “I’ll get to that. Why don’t we start at the beginning?”

She set the deck down.

“So!” She said, clapping her hands together. “Tonight, we the members of the Literature Club, will be playing a game of Strip Poker.”

“Woo!” Sayori called out, raising her fist into the air.

“Don’t be horny on main, Sayori,” Natsuki said, rolling her eyes as she smiled.

Monika continued, “each round will be a game of Five-Card-Draw. That means each of you will be given a hand of five cards. You’ll choose how many of those five cards to keep and how many to discard. Then, your hand will be refilled back up to five based on how many you discarded. Then, all the hands are compared against each other’s. Whoever has the lowest scoring hand will be required to take an article of clothing off.”

“Woo!” Sayori called out again.

“For everyone that’s not Natsuki, your two socks together count as a single item. For Natsuki, each sock counts as one item. For Kaito and Natsuki, because you’re both already wearing fewer clothes, each of your get one Handicap. Instead of taking off a piece of clothing, you can instead use your Handicap, at any time.”

Monika now tapped the penalty container.

“Now. When we start getting down to our last few articles of clothing, some of you might not be, ah, _emotionally prepared_ to bare yourself to the rest of the club. In that situation, you’ll have the option of taking a penalty instead, to delay the inevitable.” She shook the container. “This contains each of our submissions, plus a few I solicited off the internet,” she said, winking. “If a player receives a penalty that doesn’t apply to them, for whatever reason, they’ll have to replace it with a new one.”

“What all is in there?” Kaito asked.

“Well, I only know the ones I added, and I only glanced at the list I pulled from the internet...” Monika said, raising her glass towards him, “but some of them are… highly scandalous.”

Yuri leaned forwards. “So what about once we’re completely naked?”

“Yuri, don’t be horny on main!” Sayori said with a wide grin, mimicking Natsuki’s tone.

Monika put her hands on her hips. “Well, if you still have penalties you haven’t taken, you can still use those; though bear in mind most of the more tame penalties only apply when you still have clothes, so if you wait until the last minute, the penalties you get could be quite substantial. Either way though...” She blushed slightly. “Once you’re naked, you’re still in until the next time you lose. If you lose, and you don’t have more penalties to take, you’re out of the game. Then, in your seat, in front of everyone, you have to start masturbating. And you don’t get to stop until you, well, _complete_.”

Natsuki squirmed in her seat.

Kaito swallowed abruptly.

Sayori blushed furiously, giggling.

Yuri’s eyes went wide, and she leaned back in her seat.

“I think it’s fair to say a lot of intrapersonal barriers are going to be broken tonight,” Monika said, sitting down. “Now, obviously, there’s a few rules we need to keep in place to make sure we all have a safe and fun time. First of all, no unwanted touching of each other, at any point, even while we’re still clothed. The only exception is if a Penalty explicitly instructs you to do so.”

“Wait,” Natsuki said, looking pale, “there’s penalties like that?”

“Like I said: scandalous,” Monika said, her eyes twinkling. “The other major rule is that if something happens that is unconscionable, for whatever reason, the universal Safe Word is Radish. If someone says that word, we either end the game immediately or have them leave, depending on what it is that happened.”

“When should we say it?” Kaito asked.

Monika gave him a serious look. “You should say it if, at **any point** , you feel like you cannot continue in this game, for **any reason**. We’re here to have fun, but we are, eventually, going to be naked and diddling ourselves, so for most if not all of us, doing that around other people is a new experience.

Monika made a few more shuffles of the deck. “This is now the precipice. If you’re not comfortable with the rules I’ve set forth, now’s the time to leave. Like I said, there’s not going to be any judgement towards anyone who decides they’re not comfortable with these rules, but if you can’t adhere to them, then you shouldn’t be here.”

Natsuki gulped the rest of her wine, and held out her glass. “As soon as I get a refill, I’m ready to start.”

Monika frowned, grabbing the wine glass and pouring half a cup into Natsuki’s glass. “You might want to go easy on that stuff. The game could last a little while.”

Natsuki grinned. “I’m fine. I just needed that first one.” She set the glass down without drinking from it. “I’m ready to go.”

Monika looked around the table. “Is everyone else ready?”

“Yep!” Sayori called out.

“Uh-huh,” Kaito said.

“Indeed,” Yuri said.

Monika smiled. “Then let us start.”


	4. ROUND 00 - Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika checks to make sure everyone knows how to play

“For our first round,” Monika began, picking up the deck, “I think we’re going to do a practice round, just to make sure everyone understands the rules correctly. So for this round only, if you lose, you won’t have to take off an item or use up a handicap, alright?”

At that, she dealt a card face-down to Natsuki, and then continued clockwise around the table until each of them had five cards dealt to them. Then, she set the deck down, and looked at the cards she had dealt herself.

[♥2 ♣J ♦2 ♥5 ♠8 ]

A pair of twos. Not a bad start, but hardly impressive.

What Monika knew is that the strategy of Strip Poker was quite different from regular poker. In regular poker, the goal is to have the best possible hand; or failing that, _pretend_ you have the best possible hand. The only way you win is if, after all the lies and bets and bluffs, you have the best hand among everyone remaining. This encourages highly risky strategies, where it’s not really possible to have a hand that’s “just good enough”.

With Strip Poker, it was different. The goal, instead, was to have the _least worst hand_ possible. Your goal isn’t to win, but to not lose. So instead, hands that are kind of mediocre suddenly become highly favorable, if only because they’re likely to at least be better than what other players might have.

Monika looked around the table.

Natsuki and Yuri looked contented, whereas Kaito and Sayori looked troubled.

“What do you want, Natsuki?”

Natsuki placed three cards face down on the table. “Three.” Monika dealt her three cards to replace her discards.

Sayori fidgeted in place as Monika turned to her. “How about you?”

“Uhm…”

Sayori suddenly showed her hand to Kaito.

“What do you think I should get rid of?”

“Ah, hey!” Natsuki called out. “You’re supposed to keep your hands to yourself! That was one of the rules!”

Monika blinked. “Technically, what I meant were your physical hands. But yes, you shouldn’t be showing your hand to other players anyways.”

“Ah…!” Sayori tapped the knuckles of her fist against her forehead as she stuck her tongue out. “Sorry!” She then focused intensely on her cards, before finally saying “Five,” as she placed all five of her cards in the discard pile. Monika replaced them all with cards from the deck.

Kaito grimaced. “Four,” he said, setting four cards down.

“Three,” Yuri said serenely, placing three cards down for Monika to replace.

Monika then discarded everything except the twos in her hand, and then looked at the results.

[♦2 ♥2 ♥A ♥3 ♣9 ]

Strictly better, but not by much.

“Alright,” Monika said, smiling, “let’s see what everyone got.”

Monika: [♦2 ♥2 ♥A ♥3 ♣9 ]→Pair of Twos

Natsuki: [♠7 ♥7 ♦A ♣K ♠2 ]→Pair of Sevens

Sayori: [♦Q ♦10 ♣Q ♦5 ♣A ]→Pair of Queens **(Winner)**

Kaito: [♠K ♠A ♥J ♦4 ♥10]→Ace-High **(Loser)**

Yuri: [♠Q ♥Q ♥8 ♠4 ♥9 ]→Pair of Queens

Oof, that was close. Of course, it’s just a practice round, but still.

“Of _course_ it would be during a practice round,” Natsuki said, grinning at Kaito.

“Boo!” Sayori exclaimed.

Kaito got defensive. “You guys really want me to lose, huh?”

“I do believe that is the idea,” Yuri responded, smiling.

Monika looked around again, smiling. “Alright, it seems like you all understand the rules.” She picked up the cards and began shuffling them. “So how about we start for real?


	5. ROUND 01 - Yuri at the 30 yard zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first *actual* round has begun!

Round 01

Monika dealt five cards to each player, starting with Natsuki, and then looked at her own hand.

[♥5 ♥A ♠8 ♣2 ♠Q ]

Bleh. Ace-High can save you in some games, but it’s still not safe.

Monika glanced around the room, trying to deduce the hands of every other player.

There was a look of confidence on both Sayori and Natsuki’s faces; stronger on the former than the latter. Kaito and Yuri, on the other hand, looked less convinced of their hands.

_So this is definitely winnable._

Natsuki and Sayori each requested 3 cards.

Kaito requested 4 cards, and Yuri requested 5.

Monika swapped everything except for the Ace.

[♥A ♦2 ♠A ♦K ♠2 ]

Two Pair, with Aces! Now there’s a hand worth celebrating!

Monika waited for the rest of the group to finish examining their hands. “Alright, reveal your hands!”

Monika: [♥A ♦2 ♠A ♦K ♠2 ]→Two Pair **(Winner)**

Natsuki: [♣3 ♠3 ♠6 ♦10 ♣10]→Two Pair

Sayori: [♣8 ♦8 ♣5 ♦A ♠5 ]→Two Pair

Kaito: [♠K ♣4 ♥K ♦3 ♥10]→Pair of Kings

Yuri: [♠4 ♥6 ♠7 ♥4 ♦Q ]→Pair of Fours **(Loser)**

Monika panicked for a moment, seeing all the two-pairs that hit the table, until she realized that she had actually won the round. And the person who lost was…

“Uh oh!” Natsuki said, giggling. “Looks like you lost, Yuri!”

“A-ah.” A look of mild nervousness crept across Yuri’s face. “I suppose I did.”

Monika smiled serenely at Yuri. “So what’s it going to be?”

Yuri smiled, took a sip of her wine, and then after setting the glass down, reached for her pajama tops, pulling the entire top off her body, exposing a tank-top T-shirt. The straps of her bra were visible across the sides.

“Oooh, starting with something big, huh?” Sayori said, winking at Yuri.

“In more ways than one,” Kaito said, sipping his wine.

“A-Ah!” Yuri blushed and shrunk against the couch.

“Pervert,” Natsuki said sharply.

“Eh?! So what, you guys are allowed to be horny but I’m not?”

Natsuki blew a raspberry at Kaito.

Monika gathered up the cards and passed them to Natsuki. “Dealer is going to rotate around the table. It’ll be your turn next, Natsuki.”


	6. ROUND 02 - Playing the Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki makes a bold play.

Round 02.

Natsuki briskly shuffled the cards. “Now to show you all how a pro does it!” She exclaimed, smiling.

Kaito raised his eyebrow. “Wait, what? How can you be an expert at dealing cards?”

Sayori’s eyes darted between Natsuki and Kaito. “Do we need someone to cut the deck after she finishes shuffling?”

“Tsh,” Natsuki said, smirking. “I’m going to win, just you wait.”

She dealt cards around the table, trying to do it faster than Monika. Then, she picked up her cards.

[♣7 ♣K ♣8 ♣J ♥A ]

Natsuki scowled. The Ace might be enough, but…

“Hmph!” Was the satisfied sound Yuri emitted from across the table, smiling at her cards.

“Uuu.” Natsuki murmured.

She continued examining her cards.

“Three,” Sayori called out as she discarded.

“Three,” said Kaito.

“Two,” Yuri said.

Natsuki winced at the smug look on Yuri’s face.

“Four,” Monika said.

Monika had looked disappointed before her draw, but afterwards, she looked a lot happier.

Natsuki looked back at her cards again. Sayori and Kaito definitely had something, Yuri definitely had the top hand right now, and Monika… Monika probably had the weakest hand, but she probably also got at least a pair.

If Natsuki discarded the Ace, it might get her a flush. But if she misses, she’ll have nothing, and definitely lose.

She looked at Yuri again.

“One,” she declared, as she set the Ace down.

There’s no way Yuri had more than Three-of-a-kind. If she could pull the flush…

[♣7 ♣8 ♣J ♣K ♣10]

“Yes!”

Natsuki pumped her fist in the air.

“You want to show us what’s got you so excited?” Monika asked, a bemused smile on her face.

Natsuki spread her cards out on the table. “Beat THAT!”

Kaito’s eyes widened. “Oh damn.”

Natsuki: [♣7 ♣8 ♣J ♣K ♣10]→Flush **(Winner)**

Sayori: [♣5 ♥5 ♦2 ♦A ♠10]→Pair of Fives **(Loser)**

Kaito: [♣9 ♦9 ♠5 ♦5 ♥10]→Two Pair

Yuri: [♣6 ♠6 ♥6 ♥Q ♦K ]→Three of a Kind

Monika: [♣Q ♠Q ♠K ♦4 ♦3 ]→Pair of Queens

… Oh geez. That’s a high power round. The flush paid off in spades.

Or clubs, really.

“It would appear it is now Sayori’s turn,” Yuri said, stretching out.

Katio blushed and looked away from Yuri.

“Could we get a blindfold on him?” Natsuki asked, pointing at Kaito.

Sayori pulled her socks off, placing them gently, neatly lined up, on the table where she was sitting. “Be free, my little toes!” She said cheerfully, wiggling her toes as she put her feet on the table.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. “Alright, Sayori.” She gathered up the cards and pushed them to Sayori. “Your turn.”


	7. ROUND 03 - Peeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori sees more than she expected to see.

Round 03.

Sayori tried to use her bare feet to pick up the cards, but fumbled some of them onto the floor.

“Sayori, don’t touch the cards with your feet,” Kaito admonished.

She leaned forwards to pick up the cards she’d lost. “Pssh. You’re not my dad.”

She shuffled the cards together. She was about to deal the cards, when Kaito interrupted her. “Alright, I’m definitely cutting that.”

“What?!” Sayori gave a pouting look at Kaito. “Are you saying you don’t trust me?” She shrunk and forced herself to blush. “I can’t believe you’d say such a thing to your dear friend.”

“Uwha!” Kaito looked around helplessly.

“Shameful,” Yuri said, joining in. “Truly shameful.”

“You shouldn’t treat girls like that,” Monika said, barely concealing her grin.

“Guys…!”

Before any of them could react, Natsuki snatched up the top half of the deck, moved the bottom half on top of it, and set it down before leaning back in her seat. “Alright, let’s go already.”

“Eeeehhh??” Sayori pouted at Natsuki. “You too?! You would side with him over me?!”

Natsuki’s face turned red. “I’m not…! Just deal the cards, Sayori!”

Sayori sighed dramatically. “Fine...” And with that, she picked up the deck and distributed the cards around the table.

Her plan to rig the cards had failed.

But surely she could still get lucky?

She finished dealing the cards and picked up her hand.

[♦J ♦A ♠J ♥9 ♥2 ]

Well crap. There’s nothing but—

Sayori blinked.

Oh. Two Jacks. A Pair of Jacks. Yeah, that’ll work!

She glanced over at Kaito.

Unfortunately for him, he was doing a bad job of shielding his cards, and she could see what he was holding: [♦4 ♥4 ♠5 ♣9 ♠4 ] A Pair of—no! That’s 3 fours!

Sayori grimaced at her cards. Suddenly the pair of Jacks was looking less impressive.

“Two,” Kaito declared.

“Three,” came Yuri.

“Four,” said Monika.

“Four,” finished Natsuki.

Sayori bit her lip. Monika and Natsuki were much less confident in their cards. So the pair might be enough. “Three,” she said as she put down everything that wasn’t Jacks.

[♦J ♠J ♠3 ♣8 ♣6 ]

Eugh. Strictly worse.

Yuri giggled excitedly.

“Alright,” Sayori said, showing her hand.

Sayori: [♦J ♠J ♠3 ♣8 ♣6 ]→Pair of Jacks

Kaito: [♦4 ♠4 ♥4 ♥5 ♦Q ]→Three of a Kind

Yuri: [♣10 ♠10 ♣3 ♣A ♦10]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Monika: [♣Q ♣J ♦6 ♠6 ♦7 ]→Pair of Sixes **(Loser)**

Natsuki: [♠A ♠8 ♥8 ♥6 ♠9 ]→Pair of Eights

Yep, the Jacks came through.

“Oof,” Kaito said, “I was sure I’d end up winning the round.”

Yuri sipped from her wine in a deliberate pose. “So you did.”

Natsuki smirked at Yuri. “What are you even going for right now?”

“I am merely enjoying the moment as much as I am physically able,” Yuri replied, looking up at the ceiling.

“Ugh.” Natsuki made a retching sound with her mouth.

“Heyy Monikaaaa~” Sayori sung, leaning towards Monika. “I think it’s your turn.”

“Yes, yes,” Monika said, reaching down to pull her own socks off, before stuffing them into her pajama pockets. This revealed her own feet, and a surprisingly detailed nail polish job on her toenails.

“Ooh!” Sayori exclaimed, leaning towards Monika. “That’s so pretty!”

Monika scratched her cheek. “I, ah, had it done a few days ago.”

There was a strange inflection to her voice, but Sayori didn’t question it.

She shoved the cards haphazardly into Kaito’s space. “Your turn!”


	8. ROUND 04 - Setting them Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori doesn't face consequences for her mistakes

Kaito carefully picked up the cards. Sayori’s method of collecting the cards had flipped half of them over, and he had to individually check that they were all facing down before he could shuffle them.

Sayori took a big sip of wine. “What’s taking so long?!” She giggled.

“Well, as usual, you left a big mess, and I have to clean it up,” Kaito responded sardonically.

Yuri leaned in close to Kaito, a flush on her face. “Say that again, slower,” she said, a small smile on her face.

Kaito backed away. “I think we have a rule about touching?”

Yuri leaned back haughtily. “I didn’t touch.”

Kaito finished shuffling the cards, distributed them, and took at look at his hand.

[♦3 ♦9 ♣A ♦6 ♥K ]

A strong Ace-High.

Of course, the strategy in a game like this is to just hold onto the highest value card, if you don’t already have a ranking hand. In this case, it’s convenient because he already had an Ace, but even if all your cards are below eight, you still keep the highest, just to make sure it can’t get any worse.

“Three,” declared Yuri.

Then, each in sequence, Monika, Natsuki, and Sayori all declared “Four”.

So this is a low value round.

Kaito replaced four cards, when Sayori suddenly gasped. “Wait, crap! Can I take that back?”

Natsuki puffed. “You already have your replacements, Sayori, quit trying to cheat!”

“I...” Sayori wilted. “Fiiiine...” She began pouting.

Kaito looked at his new hand.

[♣A ♠10 ♠J ♦J ♣7 ]

A Pair of Jacks is certainly an improvement.

Sayori growled at her cards. “Damn it...”

“What’s wrong with your cards?” Kaito asked.

Sayori flopped her cards down on the table. “I...” she looked sheepish. “I tossed out a pair of Aces.”

Kaito: [♣A ♠10 ♠J ♦J ♣7 ]→Pair of Jacks

Yuri: [♦Q ♠Q ♥A ♣2 ♣4 ]→Pair of Queens **(Winner)**

Monika: [♣Q ♣10 ♦5 ♥8 ♣9 ]→Queen High **(Loser)**

Natsuki: [♠K ♥6 ♦4 ♥9 ♦2 ]→King High

Sayori: [♥3 ♠6 ♦7 ♣K ♣5 ]→King High

“How did you toss out a pair of Aces??” Kaito asked.

“I wasn’t paying attention! I knew what my cards were, but… ugh.”

Natsuki chuckled. “Well, good news, it doesn’t look like it mattered.”

Monika scoffed. “You toss a pair of Aces and I still lose to you on this round.” She blinked. “Wait, there’s no Aces left in your hand, what did you keep?!”

Sayori made a bridge with her fingers. “Eheheh… I kept a three.”

Kaito raised his palm up, “and this is why she cheats.” He looked at the cards again, realizing that he nearly won the round, only coming short in comparison to Yuri.

“You will have to take something off, president,” Yuri said with a confident sneer.

“Yeah, yeah,” Monika said, pulling her pajama tops off.

Her shirt was thin, and the color of her bra was visible through the shirt.

Sayori blushed slightly as she watched Monika undress herself. She gulped more of her wine, and emptied her glass.

Kaito gathered up the cards. “Yuri’s turn.”


	9. ROUND 05 - Futility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri was boned no matter how she tried to handle the situation.

Yuri carefully set her glass down and tried to elegantly pick up the cards, making sure to move her chest as close to Kaito’s face as she could without making her movement seem unnatural.

Unfortunately, he seemed to be a bit distracted by Monika, even though both of them had taken off their outer top layers.

Well, whatever.

A bit of shuffling later, Natsuki interrupted, saying, “geez, you really take your time with the shuffling.”

“We have to properly restore entropy to the deck,” Yuri said cryptically.

“Oh boy,” Monika said, placing her hand on her chin. “So we’re already that that point, huh?”

“Banter is all part of the game,” Sayori said, grinning.

“So it is,” Monika said.

Yuri issued the cards, and then looked at her own.

[♠5 ♠8 ♦5 ♦J ♣2 ]

A pair of fives. Less good than she would have liked.

Everyone says you should hold onto a pair, even a pair of twos, but this really isn’t justifiable. Not unless…

“Three,” Monika said.

“Four,” came Natsuki.

“Four,” from Sayori.

“Three,” from Kaito.

So two of them definitely have pairs, and two more definitely have high enough cards to try to form a pair.

The reality was simple. A pair of fives wasn’t going to be good enough.

“Four,” she said, discarding the pair.

[♣2 ♠7 ♦K ♦2 ♠10]

An even worse hand. Still a pair, but a pair of twos instead.

Yuri winced as she laid her cards out.

Yuri: [♣2 ♠7 ♦K ♦2 ♠10]→Pair of Twos **(Loser)**

Monika: [♣Q ♥Q ♣7 ♥6 ♦10]→Pair of Queens

Natsuki: [♠A ♣6 ♣J ♦4 ♦6 ]→Pair of Sixes

Sayori: [♣A ♣4 ♥K ♥2 ♥A ]→Pair of Aces

Kaito: [♠9 ♥9 ♣9 ♠J ♦9 ]→ Four of a Kind **(Winner)**

In some respect, Yuri actually felt relieved. She took a risk, and it didn’t work—but keeping the pair wouldn’t have worked either. Probability just wasn’t on her side this time.

“Ooooooh,” Sayori said, looking at Kaito’s cards. “That’s a good pickup.”

Natuski sipped at her wine. “How do we know, exactly, that you’re not cheating? You haven’t removed a single item yet!”

Kaito raised an eyebrow. “Neither have you.”

“Ghh!”

Yuri placed her feet on the table, and very deliberately removed her socks, flinging them behind her as she flexed her toes.

Sayori fidgeted in place, looking between Yuri and Monika.

Yuri gathered the cards. “I guess we are finally back to you, president.”

Monika frowned. “Why do you keep referring to me by title?”

It’s a power play, “Natsuki said nonchalantly. “She wants to intimidate the players here so that they’re not tempted to cross her.

“N-No.”

Monika graciously took the deck. “Thank you, Yuri.”


	10. ROUND 06 - Splayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tries out Calisthenics.
> 
> CHECKPOINT:  
> Monika: 4 clothes, 2 penalties  
> Natsuki: 5 clothes, 1 Handicap, 2 penalties  
> Sayori: 5 clothes, 2 penalties  
> Kaito: 5 clothes, 1 Handicap, 2 penalties  
> Yuri: 4 clothes, 2 penalties

Monika scooped up the cards from Yuri and took a moment to survey the table as she began shuffling her cards.

Natsuki was fully dressed and still had her handicap; same for Kaito.

Sayori was down a pair of fluffy socks.

Yuri was down her socks and her pajama tops; Monika was in the same predicament.

She downed the rest of her glass and motioned for the wine bottle to have it refilled.

The thought of cheating had occurred to her. It wouldn’t be that difficult to sneak away, make a few tweaks to the code of the deck, and come out on top. The PLAYER was locked to Kaito’s viewpoint, so the only way they’d find out is if they followed her; and there weren’t even controls to do that.

What was the point though? She was going to get to see Kaito “playing with his joystick” regardless, and even if he ended up winning before the night was over, what were the odds the PLAYER wouldn’t come back for another round at some point.

… _Heh._

‘ _Come’ back._

Monika giggled to herself as she refilled her glass.

Still. There was no way this game was programmed with enough data to properly represent the euphoric high of sexual stimulation. The characters would all put on the proper faces, but how much of it would be real?

… Although she had a very detailed vagina. A lot more detailed than she expected from a game like this.

Monika began dealing the cards.

[♦3 ♥5 ♦9 ♥3 ♣3 ]

Well damn! So much for thinking about cheating, a three-of-a-kind will carry just about anyone to victory. Or at least away from losing.

Monika took a moment to try to think about the odds of this outcome.

They weren’t high.

“Three,” said Natsuki with a deflated tone of voice.

“Four,” called Sayori. This was immediately followed by Sayori fist-pumping and saying “yes!” under her breath.

“Three,” intoned Kaito, who also looked pleased with the result.

“Five,” called Yuri, thoroughly disappointed in her cards, both before and after.

Monika replaced the five and nine.

[♥3 ♦3 ♣3 ♥6 ♠4 ]

Well. A three of a kind is still a three of a kind.

“Alright. Let’s see what we got,” Monika called out.

Monika: [♥3 ♦3 ♣3 ♥6 ♠4 ]→Three of a Kind

Natsuki: [♠2 ♦2 ♦7 ♠A ♦Q ]→Pair of Twos

Sayori: [♠K ♥9 ♣5 ♦K ♥K ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Kaito: [♥10 ♣10 ♦10 ♣8 ♣9 ]→Three of a Kind

Yuri: [♥2 ♠9 ♣7 ♦6 ♥Q ]→Queen High **(Loser)**

Huh. Suddenly those three threes are looking a lot less impressive.

Still.

“Oof,” Sayori said, looking at Yuri. “You’re burning through clothes fast.”

Yuri narrowed her eyes and looked at the penalty jar. “Am I allowed to take a penalty now?”

“Oooh!” Natsuki exclaimed. “That escalated quickly!”

Monika shrugged. “No rules against it.” She passed the penalty jar to Yuri.

She fished out a piece of paper from the container, and read it out loud: “For the rest of the game, even after you lose, you have to keep your legs splayed wide open.” Her face went pale. “Ah. Well.”

Monika stroked her chin. “At this stage of the game, that’s not such a bad thing. Later on though...”

Kaito frowned. “I get the sense some of these penalties are worse the earlier you get them.”

Yuri downed the rest of her wine, and then very carefully, she put her bare feet up on each corner of the table in front of her, careful to make sure the corners didn’t dig into the soles of her feet. “Is this wide enough?” She asked, a slight blush forming on her face.

Sayori, Natsuki, and Kaito noncommittally shrugged.

“I think it’s obviously okay if you need to stretch,” Monika began, “or if you’re taking clothes off, to break that pose. Is that at least comfortable for you?”

“It is fine, but I do not think I could go much further,” Yuri replied.

“Then it’ll do.” She pushed the cards to Natsuki. “Your deal.”

  


  



	11. ROUND 07 - Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki ponders what she really wants.

Natsuki was of two minds.

On one hand, it’s always funny to watch Yuri embarrass herself, and being made to pose in such a way that it called attention to her lady parts was certainly one noteworthy kind of embarassment.

But it was a powerful penalty. At the rate Yuri was going, odds were very good that her whole pussy would be out on display for the entire rest of the game, for everyone to gawk at.

And if Natsuki took too many penalties, who knows what she might end up drawing?

She became acutely aware of Sayori, who was staring at Yuri with a strange expression on her face, somewhere between concern and…

Natsuki blinked.

Arousal?

She looked at the wine glass in front of Sayori, which was still fuller than everyone else’s.

Natsuki had never quite been able to figure out Sayori. It seemed like she had a crush on Kaito, but she’d always been clingy with everyone…

Well.

If Sayori actually was gay—or at least bisexual—that almost made Natuski feel better about the night. Her objection to Kaito had been that he was going to be surrounded with three desirable women—and herself—whereas all the rest of them were only going to get him to ogle. But if Sayori treated everyone as fair-game too; and now that she thought about it, Monika seemed like an ‘anything goes’ type too…

She looked at the cards in her hands as she shuffled them.

She didn’t dislike girls. On more than one occasion, looking at porn on the internet, she’d… _appreciated…_ the forms of beautiful women. It was fun to think about.

But what did she really want right at this moment?

Her eyes unconsciously shifted to Kaito, and she accidentally scattered the cards on the floor.

Yuri’s embarrassed expression quickly evaporated into amusement as she raised her hands and began doing a falsely polite clap, which Monika and Sayori quickly joined in.

“Erp.” Natsuki emitted, her face utterly luminescent.

“Here,” Sayori said, reaching down to grab a few of the cards, lining them up so that Natsuki could integrate them into the full deck.

Natsuki was about to shuffle the deck again, when something… didn’t feel right.

She counted the cards.

50.

Natsuki glared at Sayori. “Sayori...”

Sayori scrunched up her face before producing the two Aces she had hidden up her sleeve.

“I told you!” Kaito exclaimed, nearly spilling his wine. “She cheats! You have to keep an eye on her!”

Sayori stuck out her tongue, grinning.

“Sayori, I know it’s tempting, but try to avoid cheating,” Monika said, trying to hide her smile. “This game will be a lot less fun if someone rigs it.”

“Uuuuuhhhh. Fine,” Sayori relented.

Natsuki finished shuffling the cards and dealt them out.

[♠5 ♠9 ♣3 ♠K ♠2 ]

What a garbage hand.

Well, she was going to have to use that Handicap sooner or later.

Four for Sayori.

Four for Kaito.

Two for Yuri; she’s the one to watch out for.

Four for Monika.

And Natsuki discarded everything except for the king.

[♠K ♣Q ♥7 ♦9 ♦K ]

Hmm. A Pair of kings is a lot more tolerable.

“Alright,” Natsuki declared. “Show me the damage.”

Natuski: [♠K ♣Q ♥7 ♦9 ♦K ]→Pair of Kings

Sayori: [♣A ♦5 ♥A ♥3 ♠J ]→Pair of Aces

Kaito: [♠A ♠10 ♥Q ♠3 ♥9 ]→Ace High **(Loser)**

Yuri: [♥6 ♦6 ♣6 ♣4 ♣9 ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Monika: [♦A ♠8 ♠7 ♦4 ♥8 ]→Pair of Eights

Natsuki cackled. “Kaito’s turn!” She frowned. “Ah wait, you’re just gonna use the handicap, aren’t—“

Natsuki stopped mid sentence as Kaito, in nearly one smooth motion, pulled his entire pajama bottoms off. His legs were toned with a modest amount of muscle, and his underwear snugly gripped his package, with the contours of his dick barely visible embossed against the fabric.

“Bwuh?”

Katio grinned confidently, “what were you saying, Natsuki?”

Both Sayori and Yuri stared transfixed at Kaito’s now partially-exposed nether region.

“Pshh,” Natsuki said, blushing as she tried desperately to stop herself from looking at his boyhood. “You’re such a pervert, figures the first time you got the chance you’d try to expose yourself to us.”

Kaito shrugged and sipped his wine.

Sayori continued to stare at Kaito’s junk as a more curious expression formed on her face. “It’s a lot bigger than the last time I saw it.”

Kaito sputtered his wine as he looked, blushing, at Sayori. “S-Sayori!”

“Hmm?” Sayori looked genuinely confused at the gawking expressions she was now facing. “What’s the—“ Her eyes went wide. “I didn’t mean—we used to take baths together when we were kids, that’s all!”

Yuri’s curious expression did not abate. “That is scandalous in its own right, I might think.”

“Yeah,” Monika said, her expression amused, “when was the last time you two bathed together?”

“It was a while ago, almost four years!”

Natsuki felt a strange, almost angry emotion inside her. “So… you were both almost fourteen?”

“I…!” She huffed. “We’re comfortable around each other. He’s like a brother to me.”

Natsuki giggled. “A brother you’re going to see masturbating before the night is over.”

Sayori stuffened and covered her face. Kaito also covered his face, folding up his knees to cover himself up.

“Hmph!” Natsuki pushed the cards to Sayori. “Well, when you’re done fantasizing, it’s your deal.”


	12. ROUND 08 - Stingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori doesn't tell lies; at least not to herself.

Sayori peeked her hands open to scoop up the cards.

Not wanting to get scolded by Monika, she shuffled the cards fairly—although maybe that would be fun in its own way?

Later.

Of course she’d thought about Kaito sexually before. She was a healthy young woman with a normal libido, how could she not?

It was still weird to think about them in an actual relationship though.

And besides.

Sayori looked at Yuri, at the spot where the pajamas around her groin were tented by being suspended between her legs.

_What are you hiding there, Yuri?_ Sayori thought to herself, feeling a hot flush run through her.

Girls were fine too.

She distributed the cards.

[♣4 ♦2 ♥2 ♣8 ♦K ]

Hmm. Alright, first thing is to make sure the twos don’t get discarded. No need to make that mistake again.

Kaito visibly gulped, and Sayori held back from leaning her head at just the right angle to catch his cards.

“Four,” he declared.

“Three,” Yuri said in a pleased tone of voice.

“Three,” Monika said.

“Three,” Natsuki said.

Sayori grimaced at her cards as she discarded everything except the twos. Would that be enough?

[♥2 ♦2 ♥6 ♠9 ♣2 ]

Apparently!

Sayori flopped her cards down on the table. “Is anyone unable to beat a three of a kind?”

“Well, me,” Kaito announced.

“Oh dear. Not quite,” Yuri said.

Sayori: [♥2 ♦2 ♥6 ♠9 ♣2 ]→Three of a Kind

Kaito: [♥A ♦A ♦8 ♥Q ♦3 ]→Pair of Aces

Yuri: [♠A ♣A ♥10 ♦10 ♥7 ]→Two Pair

Monika: [♥3 ♣3 ♠3 ♥8 ♥9 ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Natsuki: [♥5 ♣5 ♣J ♦Q ♣10]→Pair of Fives **(Loser)**

So Monika barely eeked out ahead of her. Meanwhile…

“About time, Natsuki!” She announced, looking at Natsuki.

Natsuki smirked and pulled off her left sock, tossing it onto the floor behind her.

“What a disappointing play,” Yuri said, smiling serenely, her embarrassment apparently having receded.

“Please,” Natsuki said, placing her hand against her sternum. “Consider yourselves lucky you even got me this far.”

“We’ll see,” Kaito said.

He wasn’t doing anything special, but it _felt_ like, to Sayori, he was flaunting his junk.

Well, why shouldn’t he?

Sayori pushed the cards to Kaito. “Your turn!”


	13. ROUND 09 - Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls realize that Sayori has seen too much.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

The girls had been getting kind of cocky, and he wanted to do something that impressed them; or at least got them bothered enough to pay attention to him.

Kaito looked down at his crotch as she shuffled the cards.

Well. They’re certainly paying attention now.

“You know,” Natsuki began, her eyes apparently unsure what to look at, “Yuri’s the only one who needs to keep her legs open. You can close your legs if you want.”

Kaito raised an eyebrow. She was clearly talking to him, but his legs weren’t that far apart.

“It is not one of Medusa’s Snakes, Natsuki,” Yuri said, her eyes twinkling. “It will not harm you to look at it. Especially while it remains lamentably confined.”

“Eh…! I know that!”

“It will, however, turn hard if you look at it for too long,” Sayori giggled, before gulping more of her wine.

Natsuki’s eye twitched. “Okay, you of all people need to stop saying things like that!”

“Seriously,” Kaito said, his face burning up, “that’s not the relationship we have.”

“Hmm,” Monika said, leaning forwards, “at this point I’m beginning to feel the burden of proof to determine that is now on you.”

“It’s not my fault that she barges into my room without announcing herself!”

It took a moment before the girls (and Kaito) realized the implication of those words.

“So, she’s caught you in the middle of...” Monika made a stroking gesture with her hand.

“Ah—“ Kaito curled up on the couch.

“Geez,” Natsuki said, her own face burning up, “could you just deal the cards already? This conversation is the worst.”

Kaito took a deep breath and dealt the cards out.

[♦9 ♠2 ♠8 ♦7 ♥5 ]

Not a good hand.

Four for Yuri.

Three for Monika.

Four for Natsuki.

Three for Sayori.

Well. The strategy is to always keep the highest card. So Kaito replaced everything except the nine.

“Uuuuuuuu!” Natsuki emitted, staring furiously at her cards.

Noting Natsuki’s frustration, Kaito looked at his own cards.

[♦9 ♠K ♣8 ♠A ♥J ]

A strict improvement, but still a bad hand.

“I know Sayori cheats,” Natsuki said, glaring at Kaito, “but you’re not pulling anything, are you?”

Kaito sighed. “If I were cheating, do you think I’d give myself a hand this bad?”

Kaito: [♦9 ♠K ♣8 ♠A ♥J ]→Ace High

Yuri: [♦A ♥K ♥A ♣Q ♥8 ]→Pair of Aces **(Winner)**

Monika: [♠9 ♣9 ♦5 ♣3 ♠Q ]→Pair of Nines

Natsuki: [♥Q ♠3 ♥10 ♥7 ♦4 ]→Queen High **(Loser)**

Sayori: [♥3 ♦3 ♥9 ♠J ♦K ]→Pair of Threes

“Uh-oh!” Sayori said, taking a decent sip from her drink.

“Yeah, yeah,” Natsuki said, rolling her eyes as she pulled her other sock off. “Come on, let’s get on with it.”

  



	14. ROUND 10 - Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika gets caught out in bad weather

Yuri tried to gather up the cards without shifting from her position, but it was proving difficult to do so.

“You’re allowed to get up to grab the cards,” Monika said, covering her smile with her hand.

“I dunno,” Natsuki said, “I kind of like watching her try to do stuff from that angle.

“Oh?” Kaito asked, smirking, “you like watching her?”

“Shut up!”

Yuri sighed, closing her legs so she could lean forwards and grab the cards, before splaying her legs back open as she shuffled and then distributed the cards.

[♥J ♥5 ♥2 ♠3 ♦Q ]

This was not a good time for these kinds of cards. It was one thing to keep her legs open in this embarrassing pose, but if she had to do so naked…

Four for Monika, followed by an inaudible curse.

Four for Natsuki.

Three for Sayori.

Four for Kaito.

There was no point keeping cards unless they were a literal Ace. Yuri discarded and redrew her whole hand.

[♦2 ♦9 ♣9 ♥8 ♣A ]

And there was the reason why. Better odds of drawing a pair like this.

Yuri: [♦2 ♦9 ♣9 ♥8 ♣A ]→Pair of Nines

Monika: [♣Q ♥10 ♦3 ♠A ♣J ]→Ace High **(Loser)**

Natsuki: [♣K ♣5 ♦K ♣10 ♥A ]→Pair of Kings

Sayori: [♥4 ♦4 ♥7 ♠4 ♠Q ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Kaito: [♦A ♥K ♠6 ♥Q ♣6 ]→Pair of Sixes

“Hmm,” Monika began, deep in thought.

“Debating whether to use a penalty?” Sayori asked.

“Yeah.” She shook her head. “Ah, fuck it. Let’s go for it.” She reached for the jar and pulled out a penalty. “Spill your drink on the front of your body before resuming play.”

“Ah…!” Sayori looked sheepish. “That… That was one of mine.”

Monika grimaced at the glass of wine in front of her. “I really don’t want to ruin these clothes.” She sighed as she reached for the glass. “Well...”

“Wait,” Kaito said, raising his hand. “A game like this is usually played with something like, like beer or even water, right? Sayori didn’t even know we were going to have wine. So maybe it’s okay if you just use water instead?”

Natsuki scoffed. “You just want to use a clear fluid so it’ll make her clothes easier to see through.”

“I…!” Kaito crossed his arms. “That’s not what this is!”

Monika put up her hand. “Let’s have a vote. If everyone unanimously agrees to change the penalty to water, I’ll go get some water and pour it on myself instead.” She kept her hand up.

Kaito and Sayori raised their hands.

“It would be a shame to discolor such a lovely outfit,” Yuri said before raising her hand.

They all looked at Natsuki.

Natsuki sighed. “Yeah…” She looked with a guilty expression at Monika. “That’s a really cute outfit, I don’t want to ruin it.” She raised her hand.

Monika blinked. “Well… Thank you.” She got up and walked to the kitchen to half-fill a glass of water so that it had roughly the same amount of fluid as the wine glass. Then, back in her seat at the table, she held out the water glass for a moment before slowly and deliberately pouring it down the front of her shirt.

Monika visibly shivered; the water was apparently colder than she expected. The effect was also immediate: her black, lacy bra became immediately visible through her shirt, though the water only had the effect of darkening her pajama bottoms. “And there it is,” she said as she finished emptying the glass and set it aside.

“Uh oh, I think Monika got wet,” Sayori said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Yuri and Natsuki giggled.

Monika shrugged, smiling. “Was bound to happen sooner or later.” She dried her hands off and picked up the cards to shuffle them.

  



	15. ROUND 11 - Matching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori decides she wants to be more like Kaito.
> 
> CHECKPOINT: PLAYER INVENTORY  
> Monika: T-shirt, Bra, Pajama Bottoms, Underwear, 1 Penalty (5)  
> Natsuki: Pajama Tops, Pajama Bottoms, ???, 1 Handicap, 2 Penalties (6)  
> Sayori: Pajama Tops, Pajama Bottoms, T-shirt, Bra, Underwear, 2 Penalties (7)  
> Kaito: Pajama Tops, T-shirt, Underwear, Socks, 1 Handicap, 2 Penalties (7)  
> Yuri: Sleeveless Shirt, Bra, Pajama Bottoms, Underwear, 1 Penalty (5)

The coldness was really the worst of it. Monika could have suffered through the indignity of her bra being seen; after all, much more was likely to be seen eventually.

But the coldness of the water clinging to her skin was the real penalty. As expected, really.

“I wish I’d at least have gone for warm water,” Monika lamented as she shuffled the cards.

“Should’ve just gone with the wine,” Natsuki said, teasing.

Monika distributed the cards.

[♠A ♣J ♦J ♠10 ♣9 ]

A pair of Jacks. That’s a good start. But…

She looked around the table. Natuski looked very pleased with herself, and both Kaito and Yuri looked at least content with their hands.

Sayori looked worried, though.

“One,” Natsuki confidently declared.

Oof. That was at least a two pair, then.

And then Natsuki made a fist pumping motion.

Scratch that, a Full House.

“Is it even worth continuing the round?” Monika asked, deflated.

“Huh?” Kaito said, tilting his head. “We at least need to know who the loser is.”

Of course.

“Four,” from Sayori.

“Three,” from Kaito.

“Three,” from Yuri.

Monika grimaced and discarded the non-Jacks.

[♦J ♣J ♥8 ♦7 ♥J ]

Well. Suddenly this is much less scary.

But…

“Beat THIS!” Natsuki exclaimed, slapping her cards down on the table.

Monika: [♦J ♣J ♥8 ♦7 ♥J ]→Three of a Kind

Natsuki: [♥Q ♦Q ♦3 ♣3 ♠3 ]→Full House **(Winner)**

Sayori: [♣A ♥9 ♣4 ♥7 ♣K ]→Ace High **(Loser)**

Kaito: [♠9 ♦9 ♥3 ♦10 ♣Q ]→Pair of Nines

Yuri: [♠8 ♣8 ♠7 ♣10 ♣7 ]→Two Pair

High scoring round.

“What’ll it be, Sayori?” Kaito asked.

“Hmm,” Sayori said, stroking her chin. “Well, since we’re on the same couch, I think we should try to match each other.”

Kaito blinked. “Wait, what do you—“

Before he could finish his thought, Sayori whipped her own Pajama bottoms off, revealing her smooth, skinny legs, her soft thighs, and the entirety of her pink underwear, which were a set of skin-tight cotton shorts, pink, with white frilly lace along the seams.

“Eep!” Natsuki emitted.

“I guess I really just want my whole legs to be free,” Sayori said in a cheerful tone.

“Well.” Kaito said, averting his eyes. “That just happened.”

“Pshh,” Sayori said, waving her hand. “You were gonna see them sooner or later.”

Monika pushed the cards to Natsuki.


	16. ROUND 12 - Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki does very little.

“I’m just trying to figure out how I didn’t predict it before,” Natuski said sardonically as she shuffled the cards.

“Predict what?” Yuri asked pointedly.

“That Sayori would be just as much of a perv as Kaito.”

“Don’t put us together!” Kaito said, huffing. “I was just trying to mess with you guys. She’s the exhibitionist.”

Sayori looked scandalized. “I’m not an exhibitionist!”

As she said this, she stretched both her legs out, almost farther than Yuri had her legs spread out, and the fabric of her underwear stretched and hugged tightly against her groin, exposing some of the underlying geometry, embossed against the shorts.

“Stop that!” Natuski said, flushing.

“Oh?” Sayori said in a vaguely flirty tone. “Liking what you’re seeing?”

“It’s distracting,” Natuski said, her eyes wandering over to Kaito before realizing that, while he wasn’t being as shameless as Sayori, he did have his legs somewhat spread apart, exposing the contours of his dick much more prominently than Sayori’s lady bits were against her underwear.

She felt an itch. The good kind of itch—but at this moment, it was unwelcome.

Natsuki quickly distributed the cards, and then as she sat down, she discretely adjusted her pajamas to try to resolve the itch without incidentally stimulating herself.

[♦K ♠4 ♣7 ♦7 ♣5 ]

Well, a pair to start with. So she was at least safe this round.

“Five,” said Sayori.

Natsuki smirked at her.

“Four,” said Kaito.

“Three,” said Yuri.

“Three,” said Monika.

Natsuki replaced everything except the sevens.

[♦7 ♣7 ♠5 ♣8 ♥A ]

Well, with Sayori’s terrible luck, this still had to be good enough.

“Alright, show what you’ve got.”

Natsuki: [♦7 ♣7 ♠5 ♣8 ♥A ]→Pair of Sevens **(Loser)**

Sayori: [♠Q ♥J ♥5 ♠J ♦J ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Kaito: [♥Q ♥8 ♣J ♦Q ♣A ]→Pair of Queens

Yuri: [♠10 ♣10 ♦3 ♣6 ♠K ]→Pair of Tens

Monika: [♥3 ♠3 ♣9 ♦9 ♠8 ]→Two Pair

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Natsuki shouted, as she realized that she’d lost, to Sayori of all people.

“You managed to get a three of a kind off a redraw?” Kaito asked, looking surprised.

“Yup!” Sayori said, beaming.

“Damn.”

Natsuki sighed. “I’m using the handicap.”

Monika shrugged. “Whelp. There it goes.”

Natsuki pushed the cards to Sayori. “Make sure she’s not cheating.”


	17. ROUND 13 - Mountain Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Literature Club goes hiking.

Sayori took a big sip of her wine before shuffling the cards. The bottle was starting to look somewhat empty, and she wanted to get a refill before they needed to break out the second bottle.

She was surprised at how well everyone else seemed to be handling their alcohol. Especially Natsuki, who was tinier than all of them and had drunk the most of the wine, now working her way through her third glass.

Not for nothing, Natsuki looked a bit tipsy. But there was also a sharpness to her body language that had only mildly receded as the wine had taken a hold of her.

Yuri, conversely, had gotten very soft after consuming a glass and a half of wine.

_Soft_.

Sayori licked her lips as she distributed the cards.

[♦5 ♥10 ♣8 ♠2 ♦8 ]

Pfft. 10 high, that’s it?

_[She did not notice the pair of eights.]_

Kaito shrugged and asked for four cards.

Yuri replaced all five of her cards.

Monika kept two and replaced three; same with Natsuki.

Sayori discarded everything except for the ten.

[♥10 ♣A ♣J ♣7 ♥K ]

So close to a straight.

“What have we got?” Sayori asked, flopping her cards down.

Sayori: [♥10 ♣A ♣J ♣7 ♥K ]→Ace High-King Chaser

Kaito: [♠10 ♠9 ♣K ♦6 ♦9 ]→Pair of Nines

Yuri: [♦Q ♦A ♥3 ♣4 ♥2 ]→Ace High-Queen Chaser **(Loser)**

Monika: [♥7 ♦7 ♠Q ♣3 ♠A ]→Pair of Sevens

Natsuki: [♠J ♦J ♦10 ♥A ♠K ]→Pair of Jacks **(Winner)**

Sayori blinked. “Oooh. One card from losing!”

“Ah.” Yuri smiled nervously.

“You do have one penalty left,” Monika said contemplatively.

Yuri sighed. “No… No, we all knew it would come to this, there is no point in delaying the inevitable.”

And with that, she reached down and pulled her tank-top off, the fabric clinging to the tops of her breasts as she exposed herself.

Sayori giggled. _Now we’re talking!_

Yuri’s chest was barely contained by the black lacy bra that was comfortably snug around her chest. Or, well… Sayori hoped it was comfortable, but realistically, with breasts as large as Yuri’s, it was pretty unlikely any kind of support was going to be comfortable, no matter how well constructed it was.

“Show off,” Natsuki said, pouting and folding her arms.

“Don’t be mean, Natsuki,” Sayori said, frowning. She looked at Yuri. “I think you look absolutely beautiful, Yuri.”

Yuri blushed. “Well, thank—“

“And explosively sexy, like damn!” Sayori continued, before giggling again.

“Ah. Ah...”

“Don’t you agree, Kaito?” Sayori asked cheerfully.

Kaito blushed and tried to avoid looking at Yuri. “Don’t make me a part of this.”

“Boo.” Sayori pushed the cards to Kaito with her feet. “Your turn.”

  


  



	18. ROUND 14 - Eagerness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito gets overexcited

Kaito had always known Sayori to not have much of a filter, but this was something new. He’d never known Sayori to be so openly…

… Horny.

There really wasn’t any other word for it. She wasn’t necessarily being flirty, or even (intentionally) provocative. Just… horny. Really eager to see what they all had going on in the buff.

Kaito looked at Sayori, who currently had her legs spread somewhat wide.

Before long, she was going to be naked. Probably.

He tried to look away from Sayori by looking in the opposite direction, but he suddenly found his gaze focused squarely into Yuri’s now highly exposed bosom. Her bra did a very good job fully cradling her breasts, but there was a lot it did not cover: the canyon running between her breasts, the oh-so-sexy side-boob.

Kaito suddenly realized blood was starting to rush to his groin. Panicking, he quickly got to work shuffling and distributing the cards.

[♠9 ♦8 ♣J ♥6 ♦5 ]

He crossed his legs to try to keep himself covered up.

“Everything alright over there, Kaito?” Monika asked in a sing-song voice.

Kaito grinned, sweating. “I’m just fine, why do you ask?”

“Why would he be—“ Natsuki turned to look at Kaito, and her expression tensed up as she looked up and down at him. “Oh god, does he have a boner?”

Sayori’s eyes lit up. “Oooh, do you?”

Kaito’s face began to burn a bright red. “Guys...”

“I bet it was Yuri that did it, since her boobicles are now on full display!” Sayori exclaimed, beaming at Yuri.

Yuri also began to blush, and she covered her face.

“So disgusting,” Natsuki said, rolling her eyes.

Kaito cleared his throat, keeping his erection covered up by his legs. “Yuri, what are you discarding?”

Yuri quickly checked her cards. “Nothing.”

Uh oh.

“Two,” said Monika.

“Four,” said Natsuki.

“Three,” said Sayori.

Well, at least Natsuki was going to be non-competitive this round. Kaito discarded everything except the Jack.

[♣J ♣3 ♥3 ♥A ♦3 ]

… Huh. Sometimes fortune just turns things around, doesn’t it?

“You better not lose control of that thing on the cards,” Natuski said, glaring at her cards.

“That would not happen,” Kaito said, trying to keep his composure.

Kaito: [♣J ♣3 ♥3 ♥A ♦3 ]→Three of a Kind

Yuri: [♥Q ♥10 ♥8 ♥7 ♥4 ]→Flush **(Winner)**

Monika: [♠2 ♦2 ♣2 ♠8 ♣Q ]→Three of a Kind

Natsuki: [♥K ♠6 ♣6 ♣8 ♠A ]→Pair of Sixes **(Loser)**

Sayori: [♦K ♣K ♦J ♠7 ♦6 ]→Pair of Kings

“Damn!” Monika said. “That was a good hand to start with, Yuri!”

“How do I keep losing?!” Natsuki said angrily.

“Perhaps it is karma for the amount of teasing you are doing towards Kaito?” Yuri asked, still blushing but with a caustic look at Natsuki.

Natsuki flinched.

“So what are you going to take off?” Sayori asked, leaning towards Natsuki.

She glared for a moment at Sayori before reaching for the jar. “Nothing, I’m taking a penalty.” She fished out an entry. “The next time you take an article of clothing off, the winner of the round decides what you take off. You will not be allowed to take a penalty that round. Any article may be chosen, even if it’s not presently an outermost article.” Her eyes widened in fear.

“Oh wow,” Sayori said, putting her finger to her chin. “So someone could just demand you take your underwear or bra off immediately.”

“Don’t give them ideas!” Natsuki shouted.

Kaito passed the cards to Yuri. As he did so, he once again got a direct look at Yuri’s chest, and he felt another twinge in his groin.

“Eww! I saw it move!” Natsuki exclaimed, pointing at Kaito.

Monika frowned at Natuski. “You know, you’re being rude.”

“What, I’m just supposed to ignore it?”

Sayori blinked. “I mean, it’s easy to ignore if you’re not constantly staring at it.”

After a few seconds of silence, Sayori grinned mischievously.

“Ah!” Natsuki blushed furiously.

Kaito summoned what confidence he could muster. “Have you been staring at my crotch?”

“N-No! I just… Uuuuuuuu.” Natsuki winced and didn’t say anything else.

Yuri scooped up the cards.


	19. ROUND 15 - Workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori tries a new Exercise Recimen

This was too much for Yuri.

It had been one thing to be stuck in this silly pose.

It was even tolerable to now be half-naked, in this pose.

But Kaito was apparently getting erections from her body.

…

His cock was hard.

Because of her.

Yuri closed her eyes, trying to focus on getting the cards shuffled.

And not on the now noticeable amount of moisture that had just begun to collect in her panties.

Unlike Sayori, or even Kaito for that matter, the evidence of her arousal wasn’t visible to anyone else… yet… but how long would that last?

She distributed the cards.

[♦2 ♠10 ♣6 ♠3 ♣A ]

Oh no. That was not going to be good enough, and if she were forced to take something off… There weren’t a lot of options left. And if she took another penalty, what would it end up being?

Monika took 3.

Natsuki took 4.

Sayori took 4.

Kaito took 3.

Well. At least it was going to be a low score game. She discarded everything else and kept the Ace.

[♣A ♠A ♦10 ♥7 ♦A ]

“Hooh!” Yuri exclaimed, excited by her luck, before flopping her cards down.

Yuri: [♣A ♠A ♦10 ♥7 ♦A ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Monika: [♦4 ♣4 ♦6 ♥2 ♠7 ]→Pair of Fours

Natsuki: [♣K ♦9 ♠5 ♥K ♥6 ]→Pair of Kings

Sayori: [♠K ♦5 ♣7 ♥10 ♥9 ]→King High **(Loser)**

Kaito: [♦3 ♣3 ♦K ♠2 ♠8 ]→Pair of Threes

“It would appear that you have come up short, Sayori,” Yuri said in a cool voice.

“Yeah...” Sayori stretched in place.

“What’s going to be?” Monika asked.

Sayori shrugged. “I think I’m due to use a penalty.”

And with that, she reached for the jar.

Sayori took a moment to read the penalty silently, before emitting a high-pitched “EEP!” and having her whole face turn pale.

“Sayori?” Kaito asked.

Sayori set the paper down. “I… I have to...”

Yuri exchanged glances with Monika, who shrugged in confusion.

“What does it say?” Kaito asked.

Sayori picked up the paper again. “I-It says...” She gulped. “You are immediately suspended from the game, and must have an Orgasm before you resume play. You are not required to enjoy it in front of other players. Play continues as normal without you until the point at which you would be the dealer, a minimum of two rounds.”

“Whoa,” Kaito said out loud, unable to stop himself.

“That’s a penalty?!?!” Natsuki shouted.

“Hmm,” Monika said, reaching to read the paper herself. “Must be one of the penalties I printed from online.”

“That’s insane though!” Natsuki said, “so basically, the penalty means she has to cum an extra time!”

“Yeah, but...” Kaito said, averting his gaze from Sayori, “for this one at least, she doesn’t have to do it in front of us.”

“Okay, fine, but,” Natuski said, also avoiding looking at Sayori directly.

“Well, Sayori...” Monika said, also apparently having difficulty figuring out what to look at. “We’ll, uh, keep going while you...”

Sayori let out a deep sigh. “I guess this is what’s happening.” She stood up. “I’ll, uh, text you guys if it ends up taking a little while.”

“I think it’s fair,” Monika said, “if she finds things aren’t quite… there yet, that if it takes her more than 15 minutes, we just resume the game with her, regardless of whether she’s, uhm...”

“Ah!” Sayori raised her hands, blushing. “You don’t need to worry about that.”

“I’m just saying, just in case...”

“I’ll text you if I think it’ll come to that.” She covered her face. “Be back… Later.”

She walked out of the room briskly.

“I can’t believe that’s in the jar,” Natsuki said, folding her legs up against herself.

“It might not be the worst thing in there, all things considered...” Monika said, staring in the general direction that Sayori had gone.

“Uuuuuuu….”


	20. ROUND 16 - Comparisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The players compare their scores.
> 
> STATE OF THE GAME  
> Monika: T-shirt, Bra, Pajama Bottoms, Underwear, 1 Penalty (5) (Soaking Wet. Also covered in water.)  
> Natsuki: Pajama Tops, Pajama Bottoms, ???, 1 Penalty (4) (Next Clothing Removal at the whim of the winner)  
> Sayori: Pajama Tops, T-shirt, Bra, Underwear, 1 Penalty (5) (Absent; buffing her muffin)  
> Kaito: Pajama Tops, T-shirt, Underwear, Socks, 1 Handicap, 2 Penalties (7) (No one’s luck lasts forever...)  
> Yuri: Bra, Pajama Bottoms, Underwear, 1 Penalty (4) (Must keep the Goods on Display)

“Two rounds is not a lot of time to rub one out,” Monika said, glancing at the ceiling.

“Indeed. For me, that would hardly even be enough time to—“ Yuri began, before covering her mouth as she realized what she was about to say.

“Classy.” Natsuki said, smirking. “Hey Kaito, any idea how long it’ll take for her to flick the bean?”

Kaito flinched. “How would I know something like that?!”

She shrugged. “At this point, the amount you two know about each other kind of makes it seem like you might be fuck buddies or something.” She downed the rest of her drink.

Monika raised an eyebrow. “Now who’s being classy?”

“Not me,” Natsuki said, winking at Monika and making fingerguns with her hands.

“Well, we’re not,” Kaito said, folding his arms.

“But you do know the duration of her personal ablutions?” Yuri asked, a curious expression on her face.

Kaito grimaced. “Are we really about to talk about how long it takes us to get off?”

An awkward pause hung in the air.

“I like to drag it out, make a night of it,” Monika said, leaning back. “About an hour from when my pants come off.”

“Damn,” Natsuki said, looking taken aback. “I was trying to tease Kaito, I wasn’t expecting anyone to actually...”

Yuri had a look of concentration on her face. “I go quite for a spell without stimulating, and then go for it quickly. Usually around half an hour.”

Both Kaito and Natsuki looked shell-shocked.

“You’re not required to share,” Monika said, her eyes twinkling, “but for most of us, the truth is definitely going to reveal itself in due time.”

Kaito fidgeted in place. “I pull open a web browser and whack it out. Maybe ten minutes.”

“That hardly seems like it would be satisfying,” Yuri said, covering a smile with her hand.

The three of them looked at Natsuki.

Natsuki closed her eyes in frustration. “For me, it’s...” She blushed. “Like Kaito, but a little bit longer. Maybe fifteen minutes.”

“I suppose we will find out for Sayori, will we not?” Yuri asked.

“She’s fast,” Kaito said, averting his eyes. “Maybe like five minutes for her.”

“Eep!” Natsuki exclaimed. “I knew you two were banging!”

“We’re not!” Kaito rejoined. “I just… I almost walked in on her once.” He covered his face. “I was moments away from opening her bedroom door when I heard her, and once I realized what she was doing...”

He didn’t finish the sentence.

“That seems like it would be a boy’s fantasy,” Monika said, smiling.

Kaito sighed. “It’s weird when you’ve known her since you were kids, and she’s basically like a sister.”

“Yeah, but she’s not!” Natsuki said, grinning.

Monika and Yuri gave Natsuki suspicious looks.

“What?!”

Monika finished shuffling the cards and distributed them, skipping Sayori.

[♦5 ♥3 ♠J ♦10 ♣10]

Well. A Pair would normally carry her, but with a missing player, the odds that someone would have something worse were now a bit less certain.

Still, no gain from discarding it.

Two for Natsuki.

Four for Kaito.

Three for Yuri.

Monika discarded everything except the tens, hoping it would be enough.

[♦10 ♣10 ♦J ♠4 ♣9 ]

Barely a better hand.

“Alright,” she said, looking around the table. “Let’s see it.”

Monika: [♦10 ♣10 ♦J ♠4 ♣9 ]→Pair of Tens

Natsuki: [♠3 ♦3 ♣3 ♣A ♣8 ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Kaito: [♠A ♣Q ♦7 ♥K ♦6 ]→Ace High **(Loser)**

Yuri: [♠6 ♣6 ♠2 ♣5 ♥7 ]→Pair of Sixes

“About time,” Natsuki said, narrowing her eyes at Kaito. “I just realized that despite taking his bottoms off, he’s still got nearly everything on.”

Kaito pulled his pajama tops off. “Luck of the draw, I guess.”

“You better not end up winning.”

“Someone really wants to see him stroke the shaft for ten minutes,” Monika said, failing to stifle a giggle.

Natsuki cringed in place and Kaito coughed and looked away.

“If you lose before he does, it might be possible for the two of you to sync up together,” Yuri said.

Natsuki sputtered and grabbed the cards.

  



	21. ROUND 17 - Glitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone was irresponsibly lazy...

Natsuki was flooding her panties.

The moment Yuri had suggested her and Kaito… frigging off... at the same time, the thought had lodged itself in her brain.

Kaito, his dick firmly grasped in his hand.

Herself, one pair of fingers, stroking circles around her clit, the other pair of fingers lodged deeply inside her crevice.

His soft eyes looking into hers. His warm smile, occasionally wavering as the pleasure distracts him, but soon to return to meet her gaze, assuring her that he wanted her as much as...

Natsuki bit her lip and focused on making sure the cards were properly distributed.

[♦8 ♥3 ♦Q ♥5 ♥Q ]

Well, at least that was enough to survive the round.

She glanced around the table, straining to look at Sayori before remembering that she was off ‘pounding the tuna’.

“Hey, hold up a second,” Natsuki said, narrowing her eyes. “If Sayori is absent, then that means she can’t lose, right? Which means the rest of us are going to lose clothes, but she won’t, and she’ll fall behind us.”

“Well,” Monika said, tapping her hand, “I think that’s the idea. Her penalty was a bit harsher than what the rest of us got, all things considered.”

“Harsher for whom, exactly?” Yuri asked.

“Her,” Kaito said, shrugging. “She has to take care of business while the rest of us know what she’s doing, and when she gets back, we’ll all know exactly what just happened. And then she might have to do it again in front of us if she loses out of the game. So getting to bypass a few rounds of play helps lessen the blow.” He adjusted his cards. “Three.”

“Four,” said Yuri.

“Two,” said Monika.

Natsuki replaced everything except the queens.

[♥Q ♦Q ♠J ♠4 ♣K ]

It would have to do. “Alright, show em.”

Natsuki: [♥Q ♦Q ♠J ♠4 ♣K ]→Pair of Queens

Kaito: [♥10 ♦10 ♥8 ♠5 ♠6 ]→Pair of Tens

Yuri: [♠A ♥6 ♦A ♥7 ♥4 ]→Pair of Aces

Monika: [♥2 ♦2 ♣2 ♣6 ♣7 ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

…

…

Monika smiled. “Alright Kaito, what will it be?”

…

…

Monika blinked. “Uh, Kaito?”

…

…

…

…

…

…

Monika looked around. “Guys?”

…

…

…

…

…

Natsuki, Kaito, and Yuri were all staring at the cards in front of them, none of them saying anything. Occasionally one of them would blink, or make a motion to scratch an itch, but none of them said a word.

Monika felt a soft wave of panic wash over her. _Wait, but I didn’t do anything to the game this time! … Right?_

She stood up and waved her hand in front of Natsuki, but she didn’t budge.

_What the hell is going on?_

Cautiously, Monika backed out of the room, and slid into the restroom, locking the door behind her. She then pulled out her tablet and tapped on it, trying to access the game scripts. “Oooookay, let’s just take a quick peek and see what’s going on...”

She navigated through the interface until she could find the active Scene Graph.

_Sayori: MASTURBATION_SPECIAL.SCR→LOSS.SCR→null_

_MC: REACTION.SCR [Sayori::LOSS.SCR]→null_

_Yuri: REACTION.SCR [Sayori::LOSS.SCR]→null_

_Natsuki: REACTION.SCR [Sayori::LOSS.SCR]→null_

_Monika: $#@^%@ &^&^$%*&$$@.$^&NK#_

Monika scoffed. “Oh please stroke my ego why don’t you...” She looked at the rows for Kaito, Natsuki, and Yuri. “So all of them are waiting on Sayori? Why?”

She scanned through more of the Scene data.

“… Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Natsuki: [♥Q ♦Q ♠J ♠4 ♣K ]→Pair of Queens

[ABSENT] _Sayori: [♠7 ♦7 ♠Q ♣3 ♠K ]→Pair of Sevens_ _ **(Loser)**_

Kaito: [♥10 ♦10 ♥8 ♠5 ♠6 ]→Pair of Tens

Yuri: [♠A ♥6 ♦A ♥7 ♥4 ]→Pair of Aces

Monika: [♥2 ♦2 ♣2 ♣6 ♣7 ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Monika groaned. “So the game knows Sayori is absent from the round, but it still distributed cards to her, and because she had the lowest hand, despite not being in the round, the game is still waiting on her to react to her loss. I swear, this is such garbage...”

She closed her eyes for a moment.

“Okay… Okay.” She dragged her finger across the tablet. “This isn’t so bad. If I waited long enough, Sayori would finish, she’d return to the game, and then it would fix itself. But… No point waiting, especially since she’s not technically supposed to be able to lose. So, easiest way to fix this is if we just back up the Scene by about a minute, swap Kaito’s hand with Sayori’s, so that he loses the round instead. He was already going to lose anyways, this will just make it so the game processes it correctly.”

She bit her lip as she made the tweak.

“Alright.”

She committed the changes, then opened the restroom door and returned to the living room. The other three were still frozen in place, and right as Monika sat down, and before she stashed her tablet away, she resumed the game.

Natsuki: [♥Q ♦Q ♠J ♠4 ♣K ]→Pair of Queens

Kaito: [♠7 ♦7 ♠Q ♣3 ♠K ]→Pair of Sevens **(Loser)**

Yuri: [♠A ♥6 ♦A ♥7 ♥4 ]→Pair of Aces

Monika: [♥2 ♦2 ♣2 ♣6 ♣7 ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

“Oof,” Natsuki said, smirking. “So much for being so far ahead.”

“Frankly,” Kaito said, staring despondently at the cards, “this is what I get for thinking to myself, ‘you, you could actually win this!’”

“What will you remove?” Yuri asked, staring intensely at Kaito.

Kaito took his socks off.

“Uuuuuuu...” Natsuki groaned. “You could at least take off something a bit more exciting.”

“Soon enough,” Kaito said, confidently, before scooping up the cards for himself.


	22. ROUND 18 - Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Club members recall basic arithmetic.

Kaito had managed to relax long enough for his erection to go down.

He knew this would only be temporary. With Yuri’s bust on display, and with both of the other girls one loss away from exposing their bras, something told him that his dick was going to find new reasons to be excited.

Well. One thing at a time.

He dealt the cards out.

[♦J ♦Q ♠7 ♠8 ♠Q ]

A safe pair to start the round.

“Hey, wait a second,” Natsuki suddenly said after she looked at her cards, “weren’t we supposed to stop when Sayori’s turn came up again?”

“The rule did indicate that we were to go a minimum of two rounds and then go until her next turn as dealer,” Yuri responded, frowning at her hand.

“Yeah. We went two rounds: Monika, and then me, and then it would’ve been Sayori’s turn.”

Monika also grimaced at her hand. “I think we’ll stop after Yuri deals, if she’s not back yet, and just wait after that point.”

“Pheh,” Natsuki said, rolling her eyes. “It’s gonna put her ahead of all of us.”

“Potentially. Would you rather be in her shoes right now?”

Natsuki grimaced. “I mean...”

Monika smiled slyly at Natsuki. “Now that I think about it, there’s really no rule that any of us can’t just start rubbing one out whenever we want. Only that we’re required to do so at least once after we’ve lost.”

Natsuki looked scandalized at Monika. “Oh don’t you start too!”

Monika leaned back, closing her eyes. “Just a thought.”

“Four,” Yuri said. After she got her cards back, she made an expression with her mouth like she was swearing, but no words came out.

“Four,” said Monika, who looked disappointed with the results.

“Three,” said Natsuki, barely paying attention to the results.

Kaito replaced everything except the queens.

[♦J ♦Q ♠7 ♠8 ♠Q ]

Yeah. Well, with Yuri and Monika, that ought to be enough.

“Alright,” Natsuki said, stretching as she flopped her cards. “Anyone who can beat this?”

Kaito: [♠Q ♦Q ♣9 ♦8 ♣3 ]→Pair of Queens

Yuri: [♥9 ♠6 ♥Q ♣4 ♥10]→Queen High **(Loser)**

Monika: [♠A ♣K ♦7 ♠9 ♠J ]→Ace High

Natsuki: [♥A ♣A ♠2 ♣10 ♠5 ]→Pair of Aces **(Winner)**

“I am beginning to suspect that my strategy for playing this game is suboptimal,” Yuri said despondently.

“There really wasn’t a lot you could have done,” Monika offered.

Yuri sighed. “I discarded a pair of fours for this.”

Monika blinked, then looked at her hand again. “Oh. Uh.”

“So what’s it going to be?” Natsuki asked, a nervous expression on her face.

Yuri fidgeted in place. Then, she relaxed, like she was trying to calm herself down. Then, she stood up and pulled her pajama bottoms off.

At this point, now missing all her clothes except her bra and underwear, Yuri was very close to being naked.

… And, per the penalty she’d taken, she then spread her legs out exposing the crotch of her underwear,

and the dark, moist spot in the center of them.

Natsuki gasped softly. “Yuri, you, uh...”

Yuri closed her eyes in concentration. “I understood what the risks were when I agreed to play this game. And agreed I did.”

“… Alright,” Natsuki said, averting her eyes.

Kaito kept trying not to look at Yuri, but the sheer volume of naked flesh was proving too much to resist for more than a few seconds at a time.

“Oh god, look what you’re doing to Kaito,” Natsuki said bitingly.

Yuri looked at Kaito as he began to blush furiously. “Do you enjoy looking upon me?”

“Eh—hey!” Natsuki exclaimed.

“Well...” Kaito began, feeling his erection trying to return, “I mean, you’re very...”

“Hmph!” Natsuki made an irritated noise and looked away.

Yuri briefly covered up her chest with her arms before reaching down to scoop up cards.


	23. ROUND 19 - Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is more complimentary than he expected to be.

Yuri was losing focus. At this point, pretty much every part of her was on display. Sure, the front of her boobs were still covered up, along with the features of her genitalia, but that was really it.

Everything else—the pudginess of her stomach, the curvature of her breasts, the fat around her thighs… They could see all of it.

And forced to keep her legs spread, she couldn’t very well hide any of it.

It was exciting to watch Kaito get flustered thinking about her, though. That, at least, was a gain.

Yuri shuffled the cards carefully before distributing them.

[♣4 ♥2 ♦8 ♠K ♠6 ]

Utter garbage. Not even salvageable for a Straight.

She glanced around the table.

Kaito and Monika looked content, Natsuki looked worried.

Three for Monika.

Four for Natsuki—and a huff.

Three for Kaito.

Which left Yuri.

Well. No point keeping any of it. She discarded her whole hand.

[♣J ♦10 ♦4 ♠Q ♥10]

Yup. Not great, but almost certainly enough to carry the round.

“Uuuuuuuuuu….” came from Natsuki, a panicked look on her face.

“Alright,” Yuri said quietly, “it is time to face the music.”

Yuri: [♣J ♦10 ♦4 ♠Q ♥10]→Pair of Tens

Monika: [♦K ♣K ♠9 ♥8 ♦6 ]→Pair of Kings

Natsuki: [♥A ♥K ♣2 ♥4 ♦5 ]→Ace High **(Loser)**

Kaito: [♥3 ♦3 ♠3 ♣7 ♠10]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

“Oh come on!” Natsuki yelled.

“You know, it is very unbecoming to complain as much as you do,” Yuri said, narrowing her eyes at Natsuki.

“No one likes losing, but it’s not necessary to complain every time,” Monika added.

“But…!” Natsuki glared at Kaito. “He’s going to make me do something perverted!”

Kaito only at this moment realized he had won the round. “Eh?!”

“Well, those are the terms of the penalty,” Yuri said. “So frankly, at this point, getting mad at him may not be your most optimal play. Do you not agree?”

Natsuki’s eyes went wide as her expression changed from angry to plaintive.

Kaito scratched his shoulder, only indirectly looking at Natsuki.

“Well?” She asked. “What’s it going to be?”

Kaito gulped.

And then, quietly, he said,

“What do you want me to pick?”

Natsuki blinked. “What??”

“Ah,” Monika said, putting her arms up to form an ‘x’. “I’m sorry, but I need to put my foot down.”

“What?! Why??” Natsuki asked, her voice higher pitched.

“This is meant to be a penalty. If Kaito just goes with whatever you suggest, then it’s not really a penalty, is it?” She turned to Kaito. “You need to decide without Natsuki telling you anything.”

“O-Oh.”

Kaito stared intensively at Natsuki as she curled up timidly on her chair.

Monika tapped her food impatiently on the floor. “If you two are about to signal each other...”

Kaito took a deep breath. “Alright, okay. I think the right item to take off is the pajama tops.”

“Eep!” Natsuki’s face turned white.

Kaito grimaced. “Did I pick the wrong one?”

Natsuki fidgeted in place. “You...” She folded her legs tighter. “I… have a confession.”

“What?” Kaito asked, trying to soften his voice.

“I don’t have...” Natsuki winced. “Do I really have to…?”

“Well, the alternative is you get ejected from the game,” Monika said tersely. “Now, if that’s what you want, well, I’m not going to stop you.”

Natsuki whimpered for a moment.

And then, she quickly pulled her entire pajama tops off.

And Kaito and Yuri both gasped

as they realized that Natsuki’s bare chest was now completely exposed, with no bra.

Two very small breasts, barely protruding more than a few centimeters from her ribs, and a pair of flushed, pointy nipples.

Kaito immediately looked away from her.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Natsuki said despondently. “Now you know what I have, or don’t have, rather.”

“That’s not...” Kaito began.

“You can just say it, Kaito! _‘Geez. All that buildup for basically nothing! God, what a waste!’_ ” Natsuki folded her arms around her chest. “Don’t act like you’re not thinking it.”

“Wait, what?!” Kaito said, glancing at Natsuki now that her chest was covered by her arms.

“I mean, I can see you looking away from me.” She put her face into her hands. “You don’t need to pretend I look good.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Kaito said, now staring incredulously at Natsuki. “Why would I think that, you’re beautiful!”

Kaito realized what he had just said only moments later.

Natsuki stared at Kaito, her eyes wide, her arms still covering her chest. “Wh-What?!”

“Eh… I… I mean…”

Monika and Yuri looked at each other, and wordlessly, exchanged knowing glances.

Natsuki began to blush furiously. “You… You unbelievable pervert, I can’t believe you’d...”

She had her face covered, but Yuri could spot a small smile forming from her mouth.

Monika cleared her throat. “Okay… So the timing might be a bit unfortunate for Natsuki, but I think this is a good time to take a short break, wait for Sayori to, uh, finish up.”

  



	24. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri goes scavenging; Monika checks ahead; Sayori likes cheese; Kaito makes amends; Natsuki shows off.

“I’ll be in the restroom if anyone needs me,” Monika said, smiling as she stood up from the table.

Once in the restroom, Monika pulled the tablet out again. “Alright,” she said quietly, “I didn’t touch any of them, so this _shouldn’t_ be an issue, but Sayori has been gone awhile, and if this is about to take a really dark turn, I’d better at least get ahead of it.” She scanned through the tablet for the data corresponding to Sayori.

 _Sayori:_  
_\- MASTURBATION_SPECIAL.SCR: 85%_  
_\- RETURN_SEQ.SCR: –%_  
_\- null: –%_

Monika chuckled. “Alright, I guess we’re good on that front.”

She left the restroom and walked into Sayori’s kitchen.

In the kitchen, Yuri, clad in only her bra, underwear, and nightcap, was rummaging through the snack cubbard.

“Looking for something?” Monika said jovially.

Yuri tried to put on a serene smile, though she was obviously still uncomfortable with her blatant near-nakedness. “I was hoping to find some kind of nourishment to sustain us for the remainder of the evening,” she said.

Raising an eyebrow, Monika crossed to a different cubbard. “Sayori gave you permission to do that, right?”

“She informed me before the game commenced that we would be welcome to any food stuffs that we desired, so long as we did not literally consume all the food in her house.”

“Hmm,” Monika said, frowning, “I suppose she’s allowed to set her own rules, vis-a-vis food, but if I were her I definitely would have gone for less abuseable rules.”

Yuri pulled back from the cubbard, looking a little embarassed. “If you believe it would be inappropriate for me to take food...”

“Pshhh,” Monika said, grinning. “Her rules, if they’re bad, she’s the one that needs to change them.” She grabbed a box of snack spongecakes and tore it open.

“Ooh,” Yuri said quietly as she spotted the food Monika had acquired.

“Hey, don’t leave me out!”

Both Monika and Yuri turned around to the source of the voice.

Sayori stood in the frame of the door. Her face flushed, the armpits of her pajamas visibly darkened with sweat. Her panties had a large fluid stain on the front of them.

“You’re back!” Monika said, smiling unevenly.

“Hmm!” Sayori strode over towards them, her movements making it seem almost like she was floating.

“I’m surprised you’re feeling sociable right now,” Monika opined. “I mean, all of us know that you were, well...” She winked.

Sayori shrugged. “I figured things might get awkward, so I decided to just be really confident and hope it made the awkwardness go away.” She grinned sheepishly. “Also… I feel really good right now.”

“We were awaiting your return to the game,” Yuri said, herself a little nervous, but Sayori’s confidence was clearly catching on.

“Well, I’m back now!”

“Indeed,” Monika replied. “I do think we should bring snacks back to the table. We’ve got a whole other bottle of wine to open up, and if we drink it on empty stomachs, it’ll probably be bad for us.”

“Hmm.” Sayori walked over to the cubbard and pulled out several rows of snack crackers.

Both Monika and Yuri stiffened as the scent from Sayori’s nethers reached them.

Sayori then opened her refrigerator and pulled out a large block of cheese.

“Ah,” Yuri said, putting up her hand. “I am lactose intolerant; I believe Natsuki might be as well.”

Sayori looked at the block of cheddar. “Both Kaito and I are Lactose Intolerant as well, but I’ve never had problems eating this.”

Monika examined the block. “Yeah, this is a hard, aged cheese. Barely any Lactose in it.” She handed it back to Sayori. “I’ve never had issues with Lactose, but I would reliably bet no one here will have digestion issues with it.”

“Hmm,” Yuri said, narrowing her eyes at Sayori.

Sayori got to work slicing off chunks of cheese. “If you’re worried, just don’t eat any.”

* * *

 

Natsuki had left the room to use the restroom, but as Kaito played on his phone, she returned to the room. She was using a single arm to cover up her breasts, her elbow covering one breast and her hand covering the other.

She stiffened as she realized Kaito was the only one in the room. “Ah.”

Kaito looked up at her, and blushed. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

An awkward silence ran between them.

“Um, Natsuki?” Kaito stood up and walked towards her.

She flinched. “What?”

“I just wanted to say, I’m sorry for making you take your pajama tops off.”

She looked away from him. “What are you apologizing for? It was a penalty, that’s how these things work.”

“Yeah, but...” He grimaced. “I didn’t know you, uh… I mean… I didn’t know you’d already taken your bra off. If I’d have known, I would have suggested your bottoms.”

Natsuki scoffed. “I was never wearing a bra. I arrived without one.”

Kaito’s eyes widened for a moment. “O-oh.”

Natsuki sighed. “I… I know you weren’t trying to mess with me.” She looked up at Kaito softly. “I mean, you even tried to let me choose something instead. Which, I...”

She paused for a moment, like she was pondering a decision.

Then, smiling ruefully, she shook her head. “The point of this game is that we’re exposing ourselves to each other.”

“I know, but I don’t want to be a dick about it,” Kaito responded.

Natsuki exhaled slowly. “Did… Did you mean what you said before?”

Kaito blinked. “What?”

“About… Me.” Natsuki blushed and looked away.

“About...” Kaito continued to blink slowly in comprehension. “You mean, when I said you were...” He winced and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to put you on the spot or put pressure on you.”

“But… Did you mean it?”

Kaito blushed. “I mean…” He grimaced. “Yeah, I meant it. And I’m sorry for that, because that’s kind of weird and overly personal, given...” He signed. “I don’t know.”

Natsuki glanced at the door to the hallway. They could hear Monika and Yuri in the kitchen. “Even...” She lowered her voice. “These?”

Kaito blinked, blushing again. “I wasn’t trying to sneak a peek, out of respect for your privacy.”

“So you haven’t really seen them,” she said quietly.

“Well… Yeah.”

Another silence.

Then, Natsuki walked up close to Kaito, and he flinched. “Do you want to see them?”

Kaito looked taken aback. “What?”

Using her free hand, she pointed at her chest. “It’s not much, I know, but...”

Kaito bit his lip. “The rest of us will be getting completely naked in the meantime.”

“Yeah,” Natsuki said, still blushing, still looking away from Kaito. “But since you tried to help me, I want to show you more concrete thanks.”

He checked down the hallway, and then slowly, he nodded.

Natsuki grimaced as she lowered her arm, revealing her nipples once more.

Kaito was transfixed by the sight of Natsuki’s bare, uncovered chest. To the point where he opened his mouth as thought he was going to say something but forgot what he was going to say.

Her chest was smooth; she'd clearly washed not that long ago, since her skin didn't have the shiny, oily texture one might expect from someone who hadn't showered recently. Her nipples were, nominally, the same color as the rest of her breast, but there was a pinkness to the areola and nipple that made them stand out visually; and physically, for that matter, as the tips were obvious, betraying Natsuki's arousal.

“So...” Natsuki looked away from Kaito. “How are they?”

“They’re… So lovely,” Kaito said, staring wide-eyed at the half-naked girl now less than a meter away from him. He looked up at Natsuki. “You should be proud, Natsuki. You’re an incredibly beautiful woman.”

“Including my tits?” Natsuki said, smiling slyly as her voice became more genial.

Kaito laughed for a moment. “Especially your tits.”

She smiled warmly, before punching Kaito gently in the shoulder. “Pervert.”

Monika, Yuri, and Sayori entered the room, and saw Natsuki directly exposing herself to Kaito in the middle of the room. “Whoa,” Monika said, holding a plate of crackers. “That’s a state of things.” She frowned. “Natsuki, are you okay with this?”

“Pshh.” She waved her hand. “I offered to do this. As thanks for thinking about my feelings during that last game.” She used her free arm to cover her chest. “No big deal.”

“I brought snacks!” Sayori said cheerfully, clearly still in the post-orgasmic refractory bliss from earlier. "Whoa, how many rounds did you guys go that Natsuki's almost naked?!"

"She wasn't wearing a bra," Kaito said as he sat down on the couch.

Natsuki took the spot on the couch where Sayori had been sitting before. Yuri took Natsuki’s spot, and Sayori took Yuri’s spot.

Monika raised a finger. “Hmm. That actually works out pretty well. As of this round, Sayori will be dealing first.”

Sayori popped a cracker, topped with a slice of cheese, into her mouth. “Ohf-Okaf.” And she began gathering the cards.


	25. ROUND 20 - Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori makes a wish.
> 
> THE STATE OF THE GAME  
> Natsuki: Pajama Bottoms, Underwear, 1 Penalty (3)  
> Kaito: T-shirt, Underwear, 1 Handicap, 2 Penalties (5)  
> Sayori: Pajama Tops, T-Shirt, Bra, Underwear, 1 Penalty (5) (♫♫I’m pickin’ up good vibrations...♫♫)  
> Monika: T-Shirt, Bra, Pajama Bottoms, Underwear, 1 Penalty (5) (Still wet, but the percentage of water has reduced)  
> Yuri: Bra, Underwear, 1 Penalty (3) (Good thing her underwear is stretchy)

There was a point in time at which Sayori might have felt embarrassed. Literally everyone in the room knew that moments ago, she’d had one of her vibrators clutched up to her clit.

Or, well. Maybe they didn’t specifically know about the vibrator. But they at least knew that she’d gotten off not more than a few minutes ago.

But at this point, and maybe the alcohol had played a part in it, she felt proud that they knew. She’d seen the way Monika and Yuri had stuttered around her back in the kitchen; it was almost like the experience for them was more awkward than for her. That, in and of itself, was a kind of power.

The power to terrify everyone else with her raw sexuality. No one else had that; even Yuri’s charm was limited to her natural sexual beauty.

Sayori stuffed another cracker into her mouth and sipped from her freshly poured wine glass before dealing the cards.

[♥Q ♣2 ♠10 ♠8 ♠2 ]

Hmm. A Pair, but a small pair.

Speaking of a small pair…

Sayori glanced at Natsuki, who still had her free arm covering her chest as she looked at her cards.

Natsuki had spent most of the night complaining about Kaito’s presence, but right now, not only had she felt comfortable enough to sit next to him for the second half of the game, but she even seemed like she was leaning towards him, almost like she wanted to get closer to him. And she’d been directly showing him her chest earlier…

Sayori wished a silent prayer. There were several penalties that, at Monika’s request, she had personally contributed to the pool. Some of them were pretty tame, but two of them… She’d had to get Monika’s permission to add them to the pool, and Monika was definitely opposed to the idea, at least at first. _“That’s going too far, Sayori!”_ she’d said, and admittedly, Sayori didn’t have a great justification; but she’d also managed to harangue Monika until she relented.

In her prayer, she glanced at both Kaito and Natsuki.

“Three,” said Monika.

“Three,” for Yuri.

“Four,” for Natsuki.

“Three,” for Kaito.

Sayori took a deep breath. Most of the rest of the other players had pairs, for sure. It might be necessary to swap out the pair for something else.

But then…

Sayori took three cards, keeping the twos.

Maybe… If her prayer was going to come true, she was going to need to make a sacrifice.

[♠2 ♣2 ♣5 ♥4 ♠Q ]

Well. This was the price, maybe.

Sayori took another sip of wine, trying to work her way through it faster than she had before. “Alright!”

Sayori: [♠2 ♣2 ♣5 ♥4 ♠Q ]→Pair of Twos **(Loser)**

Monika: [♦10 ♣10 ♣4 ♥10 ♦K ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Yuri: [♦J ♣J ♣9 ♦5 ♥6 ]→Pair of Jacks

Natsuki: [♣K ♠7 ♣3 ♠6 ♦3 ]→Pair of Threes

Kaito: [♥7 ♣7 ♠3 ♠9 ♠A ]→Pair of Sevens

Oof. Just barely a loss.

“First round back in the game, and you’re already losing,” Natsuki said gleefully.

“What will you be removing?” Yuri asked.

A sacrifice is a sacrifice. With 4 clothes still on, it wouldn’t do to simply take clothes off.

“I’m taking my second penalty,” Sayori said, reaching for the jar.

_This is for you two,_ she thought, looking at Kaito and Natsuki. _You’d better be grateful!_

“You additionally lose if your hand is the second worst hand in the round. You cannot lose the game in this manner.” Sayori blinked. “Ouch.”

“I believe that was one of my penalties that I contributed,” Yuri said, stroking her chin.

“I guess I gotta be careful going forwards, huh?” Sayori pushed the cards to Monika.


	26. ROUND 21 - For all the World to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is hoist by his own petard.

Monika was suspicious of Sayori.

During the entire last round, she’d spent a lot of it furrowed in concentration, like she was planning something. She couldn’t have been cheating—no one would cheat like that just to end up losing the whole round.

But. She was undeniably up to something.

She thought back to the penalties that Sayori had… basically tricked her into putting into the jar.

The Red Strings of Fate.

It was amazing how much Sayori could be both a Romantic and a Pervert at the same time. That kind of energy was, frankly, amazing.

She distributed cards.

[♦J ♦5 ♥5 ♠3 ♣9 ]

Sayori’s penalty was probably going to incentivize her to change up her strategy. Avoiding the absolute worst hand wasn’t going to be enough for her anymore; she’d also lose on any hand that was merely mediocre, instead of being bad.

So it would be curious to see if that changes anything.

Yuri took five, clearly unconvinced of the merits of her hand.

Natsuki took three.

Kaito took three.

Sayori took four.

So a pair of fives was probably good enough. Monika hoped she could still get a safer hand.

[♥5 ♦5 ♠2 ♣6 ♣4 ]

Eugh. Strict downgrade.

She grimaced as she flopped her cards down on the table.

Monika: [♥5 ♦5 ♠2 ♣6 ♣4 ]→Pair of Fives

Yuri: [♥10 ♠10 ♥A ♠5 ♦6 ]→Pair of Tens

Natsuki: [♥J ♠J ♦3 ♦K ♣7 ]→Pair of Jacks

Kaito: [♥4 ♠4 ♥3 ♦7 ♥8 ]→Pair of Fours **(Loser)**

Sayori: [♠A ♦10 ♣J ♥2 ♦A ]→Pair of Aces **(Winner)**

Eep. Saved by the narrowest of margins.

“I feel like I need to start using my penalties,” Kaito said, reaching for the jar. “Seeing as I’ve still got both.”

Natsuki stared, fixated on Kaito.

Monika took a sizable sip from her wine glass.

“You must immediately take off two pieces of clothing and gain two handicaps.”

“Whoa!” Sayori’s eyes widened at the penalty.

Natsuki looked pale. “Who contributed that one?!”

“I… Think that was one of mine,” Kaito said, looking even more pale than Natsuki. “I kind of assumed something like this would get pulled early, and…” He looked down at himself. “I… only have two pieces of clothing left on.”

“Wait, you do?!” Natsuki scanned him up and down, before recoiling in her seat. “So you’re going to be…!”

“I mean, I have to, right?” He asked, grimacing.

“Well, if you don’t,” Monika said quietly, “you’re kicked out of the game.”

Kaito nodded.

Firstly, he took his t-shirt off, revealing his skinny chest, apparently waxed. He had the faintest hint of abs, but it seemed more a product of his skinniness than any actual muscle tone.

At this point, all four of the girls were transfixed on him, waiting for him to fully strip down. He had his hands on the elastic of his underwear, and was hesitating to remove them.

It was plainly visible why he was hesitating; the outline of his erect dick was visible against the underwear.

Kaito blushed furiously, and then in a swift motion, he pulled his underwear off.

His dick sprang forth, pointing upwards at the ceiling, the tip visibly moistened from arousal. He didn’t have any hair; clearly, he groomed his entire body, not just his chest.

Monika found herself surprised for a few reasons. Firstly, the fact that there wasn't a visible mosaic or blur over his dick; it was perfectly visible to her, uncensored and raw. Of course, there was always the possibility that the censor was between the world and the PLAYER; or maybe Kaito's body simply wasn't visible to the PLAYER, and the censorship didn't matter? 

The second was the shape of it. It curved rather dramatically up towards Kaito's body, moreso than she'd been led to believe penises would. It didn't look notably big, but... It would probably function just fine, surely?

As soon as his underwear hit the floor, he moved his hand to cover himself up. “A-Alright. So...”

“You know, I let you see my chest, the least you could do is let me see you,” Natsuki said, smirking.

Kaito panicked. “I… well...”

She waved her hand. “I’m kidding. I know it’s a different situation.” She narrowed her eyes slyly. "And we all know where this is eventually headed..."

Kaito nodded, still blushing furiously.

Monika pushed the cards to Yuri.


	27. ROUND 22 - Unforced Errors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori learns to keep better track of her hand.

Yuri had occasionally pondered what Kaito looked like naked.

And now she knew.

And to be perfectly honest?

… Eh.

He was fine. Certainly, if she were about to get intimate and messy with him, he’d probably be a halfway decent lover.

But ultimately… Yuri supposed that she’d built up her expectations a bit too much. He was so lean that odds were good he didn’t have a lot of stamina. His dick was… big _enough_ , but a bit on the skinny side. Kinda like him.

He might be fun to ride on top of though.

[♠A ♥8 ♣5 ♠K ♦4 ]

Utter garbage.

She took a large sip of wine, anticipating the outcome of this hand.

Four for Natsuki. She looked pissed upon receiving her replacement cards.

Three for Kaito. Disappointed, but that only meant he missed the three of a kind. It had to be a low pair as well, since there wasn’t good reason for him to be so disappointed if he had a high pair.

Four for Sayori. A brief look of concern, but then shock? What could—

“Oh no!” Sayori exclaimed. “I…! Uuuuuuu...” She looked at the cards she had discarded.

“What?” Kaito asked.

“I...” She put the tips of her fingers together. “I may have discarded a really good pair.”

Kaito blinked. “Again?!”

“They were different colors, I didn’t realize...” She sighed.

Sayori continues to be the queen of unforced errors.

Four for Monika, and a brief look of content. She must have picked up a pair.

Well. It would have to be everything but the Ace.

[♠A ♦J ♦5 ♥K ♦10]

Technically an improvement, but only barely.

“Alright, what have we got?”

Yuri: [♠A ♦J ♦5 ♥K ♦10]→Ace High, King Chaser, Jack Follow

Natsuki: [♥10 ♦A ♣J ♥5 ♥2 ]→Ace High, Jack Chaser **(Loser)**

Kaito: [♠2 ♣2 ♦8 ♥6 ♣10]→Pair of Twos

Sayori: [♥A ♦K ♣4 ♦9 ♦7 ]→Ace High, King Chaser, Nine Follow **(2** **nd** **Loser)**

Monika: [♣K ♠7 ♥J ♥4 ♥7 ]→Pair of Sevens **(Winner)**

Yuri squinted at the cards for a few moments as she realized that she, Natsuki, and Sayori had all pulled very similar hands.

“Aw, crap,” Natsuki finally said as she realized that she had lost the round.

“Penalty?” Monika asked serenely.

“Nah. I’m holding off on that.” She reached down with one hand and began to inch her pajama bottoms off of herself—a task which increasingly proved impossible with only one hand.

Kaito leaned over the cards. “Hey, Sayori? I think you’re the second place loser.”

“Huh?” She looked at the cards again. “Aw fudge. Alright, well...” And with that, Sayori pulled her pajama tops off, exposing her T-shirt.

Natsuki, meanwhile, was still struggling to get her pajama bottoms past her waist.

“You, uh… Need help with that?” Monika asked.

Natsuki sighed, and stopped struggling. Then, she turned around to face away from the group, and used both her hands to lower her pajama bottoms, her breasts briefly becoming visible as she leaned over to reach her hands to the floor. Then, with her pajama bottoms off, she used her hand to cover her chest again before turning around to sit back down.

Natsuki was wearing panties that had a popular anime girl’s face on the butt, that were otherwise colored a solid pale blue color.

Like the other girls, there was a patch of moisture that had collected on the front, barely visible before Natsuki crossed her legs in embarrassment.

Yuri took another sip from her wine glass before pushing the cards to Natsuki.


	28. ROUND 23 - Basically Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki has a safe game.

Natsuki bit her lip.

Right now, she was the closest person to losing the game, with only her underwear left and one more penalty.

And at this point, chances were pretty good that if she took a penalty, she’d be ineligible for it. So she’d be forced to draw a new one until she got one that she was eligible for. And if that happened, the penalty would almost certainly be terrifying.

She glanced at Kaito, whose naked body was barely a meter away from her.

He _looked_ like he was nearly out, but that penalty had also brought him to three handicaps in total, plus his second penalty. So he could lose quite a few times before being out.

… At least he was nice to look at.

From her position, she could see his cute butt, and even if he was covering up his manhood, a few oblique angles allowed her to sneak a peek at his privates.

It was just a little curiosity. All the risque manga she’d read had been heavily censored, so debateably, she’d never once in her life seen an actual penis before. Despite having read quite a few manga where people actually have sex.

Dealing cards.

[♦J ♣K ♦6 ♠K ♥A ]

Well, there’s a relatively safe hand.

But…

Four for Kaito, followed by visible disappointment. So at this point, a pair was definitely safe enough, especially a pair of kings!

But then Sayori asked for only a single card, Monika asked for three, and Yuri asked for one.

So Sayori and Yuri probably had two pair, but maybe they’re also inches away from a flush and trying to pull it off?

Sayori expressed a face of disappointment, as did Yuri; but neither of them looked concerned. This would be a highly scoring game.

Still. Kaito’s reaction meant a pair was safe. Natsuki discarded everything except the kings.

[♠K ♣K ♣Q ♠5 ♣6 ]

Meh. Still good enough to pass, right?

“What’cha guys got?”

Natsuki: [♠K ♣K ♣Q ♠5 ♣6 ]→Pair of Kings

Kaito: [♥K ♦8 ♦10 ♥J ♣5 ]→King High **(Loser)**

Sayori: [♥Q ♦Q ♥4 ♦4 ♥2 ]→Two Pair

Monika: [♥9 ♣9 ♦A ♠A ♠4 ]→Two Pair **(Winner)**

Yuri: [♠J ♣J ♠9 ♦9 ♣10]→Two Pair

Yikes. Even Monika managed to improve her hand on the draw.

Kaito sighed. “Man, I really have a difficult choice in front of me, huh?”

“Technically,” Monika said, sipping her wine, “you could try to knock out the penalty as soon as you’re able.”

Kaito shook his head. “How about I go one more round before I learn about the twisted thing I’ll have to do?”

“Your call.”

Kaito shrugged. “I’m using a handicap.”

And with that, Natsuki pushed the cards to him.


	29. ROUND 24 - Techniques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika is part of Callout Culture.

Of course he had to be the first one naked.

Sure, Natsuki and Yuri were only a few steps behind him, and Sayori was almost certainly about to be in the same situation with her bad penalty, but still. What a way to get struck by your own penalty.

Kaito sighed as he shuffled the cards, folding up his legs to keep his dick hidden.

“It is unfair that you can cover yourself up at your leisure,” Yuri pouted.

“Such is the way of the penalties,” Monika said, her face flushed. She didn’t look especially embarrassed though.

Kaito looked at Monika’s wine glass, and saw that it was nearly full, deducing that she must have finished her last drink pretty quickly. That would make her relatively tipsy at this point.

Tipsy enough to make mistakes?

He distributed the cards.

[♥5 ♠J ♦5 ♦9 ♠4 ]

What Kaito had learned at this point was that a pair was nice, but pretty unsafe. Especially this low.

Still…

Three for Sayori.

Four for Monika.

Three for Yuri.

Four for Natsuki.

He kept the fives.

[♥5 ♦5 ♠Q ♦3 ♣2 ]

That’s… technically an improvement.

Kaito flopped his cards down. “What have we got?”

Kaito: [♥5 ♦5 ♠Q ♦3 ♣2 ]→Pair of Fives

Sayori: [♦6 ♣6 ♦10 ♥9 ♦K ]→Pair of Sixes

Monika: [♦A ♥2 ♣9 ♥6 ♥Q ]→Ace High **(Loser)**

Yuri: [♠3 ♣3 ♠7 ♥7 ♥K ]→Two Pair **(Winner)**

Natsuki: [♣Q ♦4 ♣4 ♠10 ♣8 ]→Pair of Fours

Geez. Himself, Sayori, and Natsuki all competing for the same middle three slots, apparently.

“About time!” Natsuki said, smirking at Monika. “It feels like forever since you had to take anything off.”

“The perks of being good at the game,” Monika said, twinkling her eyes.

“How can you be good at the game?” Sayori asked. “All the cards are dealt randomly.”

“Yes,” Monika said, pulling her T-shirt off, exposing her somewhat immodest chest, only protected by a bra. “But what you’re forgetting is that you get to choose which you throw away and which you keep. And there’s a lot of theory that goes into deciding what you toss out and what you don’t.”

She smiled serenely.

“There’s also a lot of players who stubbornly stick to bad strategies even when they don’t work. Players who will give up perfectly competent hands because they’re being greedly,” she said, glancing at Yuri, “Players who don’t pay close enough attention to their cards,” she said, looking at Sayori, “Players who will risk everything if it means getting the one card that’ll save all their games, even though there’s no mathematical advantage to it.” She focused on Natsuki for awhile, before she then looked at Kaito. “Or players that just aren’t aggressive enough.”

Kaito pushed the cards to Sayori. “Aggressive enough?”

I’m just speaking hypothetically,” Monika said, closing her eyes.

  



	30. ROUND 25 - Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori takes some advice to heart.
> 
> Current Events:  
> Sayori: T-Shirt, Bra, Panties, (3) (Loses on a second-worst hand)  
> Monika: Bra, Pajama Bottoms, Panties, 1 Penalty (4)  
> Yuri: Bra, Panties, 1 Penalty (3) (“Spread ‘em”)  
> Natsuki: Panties, 1 Penalty (2)  
> Kaito: 2 Handicaps, 1 Penalty (3) (Is Fully Nude)

Sayori looked at Monika suspiciously. “I pay plenty of attention to my cards!”

Monika turned to Sayori, raising an eyebrow. “How many times have you accidentally discarded a pair this game?”

“Once!” Sayori exclaimed. “… Twice.” She thought back over the course of the game. “Like three times.”

No one else said anything in response.

“Look, keeping track of cards is hard!” Sayori pouted, clutching the cards close to her as she shuffled.

“Now I’m just embarrassed that you’re somehow ahead of me,” Natsuki said, smirking.

“Well,” Yuri said, “she did go for four rounds without playing because she was… Ah...” She blushed.

“Flicking the bean,” Natsuki said.

Sayori fumbled the cards into her lap. “Ah!”

“Poking the clam?” Kaito offered.

Sayori cringed in place.

“Finger Painting,” said Monika, grinning just a bit too widely.

“Geez!” Sayori quickly reorganized the cards and shuffled them one more time. “Alright already, I get it, I need to shuffle the cards a faster.”

“You also need to shuffle your girlhood faster, HEY-O!”

The room was silent as Sayori distributed the cards.

“Oh, come on! That was the best one!”

Sayori picked up her hand.

[♠Q ♠5 ♥8 ♥Q ♣4 ]

Alright, Queen high definitely wasn’t going to be good enough, so if she was going to win, she’d need to—

Wait. Double Queen. Sayori winced as she realized in real-time the accuracy of Monika’s jab.

Alright. A pair of queens is definitely good enough, right?

Monika requested four cards, looking relieved. So she must have picked up some kind of pair.

And then five for Yuri, followed by a grimace. So this was going to be a good hand, right?

“Actually, I’m not discarding anything,” Natsuki said confidently.

And then…

“Neither am I,” said Kaito, raising his eyebrows at Natsuki.

“What?!” She leaned over towards him. “Let me see!”

“Nope!” He said grinning. “Gotta wait until Sayori discards.”

Sayori grimaced. Whatever they had had to be pretty good. She discarded everything but the queens.

[♥Q ♠Q ♦3 ♥A ♥9 ]

Well. It was going to come down to what Monika got. Yuri had nothing, but she could still lose if Monika’s hand was better…

Sayori: [♥Q ♠Q ♦3 ♥A ♥9 ]→Pair of Queens

Monika: [♦A ♥J ♣6 ♦10 ♦6 ]→Pair of Sixes

Yuri: [♣J ♣10 ♣A ♠K ♣3 ]→Ace High **(Loser)**

Natsuki: [♦9 ♦8 ♥7 ♠6 ♦5 ]→Straight

Kaito: [♦Q ♠J ♥10 ♠9 ♣8 ]→Straight **(Winner)**

“… Damn,” Natsuki said, looking at Kaito’s hand. “Nice draw.”

“I can’t believe you both drew that on your initial draws,” Monika said, raising her eyebrow at them.

“Well, Yuri? What’s it going to be?” Sayori asked.

Yuri took a deep breath. “I believe now is the time to use my last penalty.”

She reached into the jar and pulled one out.

“The next time you take off a piece of clothing, the winner of the round takes it off for you.”

“Oooh,” Monika said, “that one’s a classic.”

“Ugh,” Natsuki said, “it’ll probably end up being Kaito.”

Sayori smirked at Natsuki. “And why would that be a problem?”

“I…!” Natsuki huffed and folded her arms. “Because!”

“I think she wants to do it herself,” Kaito said, grinning.

“Uwha! That’s not…!”

Sayori giggled, then pushed the cards to Monika.


	31. ROUND 26 - Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika provides an opportunity for one of the other players.

Monika carefully shuffled the cards and looked at Yuri. “Frankly, I’m not even sure that’s actually a penalty for Yuri. She’s got the most to show off.”

Yuri folded her arms over herself. “I would prefer you not speak on my behalf.”

Monika shrugged. “Well, if that’s how you feel, I guess it’s a legitimate penalty then.”

She distributed the cards.

[♦10 ♠J ♥9 ♠10 ♣6 ]

A worthwhile start. All-but-guaranteed to be good enough to survive the round.

Although…

Yuri started by discarding three cards, and looking pleased on the draw.

Both Natsuki and Kaito, in turn, also discarded three cards, each looking pleased on the redraw.

Sayori only discarded two cards, looking contemplative on the redraw.

Monika grimaced at her cards as she discarded everything except for the tens. No one had drawn a dead hand, and it was all-but-guaranteed that everyone else had at least two-pair.

[♠10 ♦10 ♥J ♣8 ♣J ]

Never had Monika ever been so nervous to draw a two-pair before.

She grimaced as she looked around the room at the confident smiles on everyone else’s faces. “I’ve never been so unhappy with this result,” she said as she flopped her cards down.

Monika: [♠10 ♦10 ♥J ♣8 ♣J ]→Two Pair **(Loser)**

Yuri: [♥Q ♣Q ♠5 ♠Q ♠6 ]→Three of a Kind

Natsuki: [♥2 ♦2 ♣3 ♦9 ♠2 ]→Three of a Kind

Kaito: [♠A ♦A ♠8 ♥A ♦4 ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Sayori: [♥4 ♠4 ♣4 ♠K ♠7 ]→Three of a Kind

… _Damn._ Literally everyone else had drawn Three of a Kind.

“I shouldn’t have given you that advice,” Monika said, half-smiling at Sayori. “Why couldn’t you pay less attention to your cards?”

Sayori grinned. “That’s what you get for taunting me!”

Monika sighed, and reached for the penalty jar. “I’m also going to take a penalty.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sayori crossing her fingers.

She looked at the penalty she had drawn, and her eyes widened. “The next time you lose, instead of taking off clothing, taking a penalty, or losing the game, the winner fondles you for no less than 30 seconds and no more than 1 minute. They may touch you anywhere they choose, but they may not reach under clothes if you are still wearing any, nor may they attempt to penetrate your body.”

“Oh, what the crap!” Natsuki exclaimed. “Sayori, did you put that one in?!”

Yuri covered her face. “That… was mine.”

Sayori sighed. “Yuri, if you want someone to touch you, you can just ask, you don’t need to go through all this trouble.”

“Monika… informed me that it would be good for some of the penalties to get very… hands on.”

Monika looked shrewdly at Yuri. “I meant the penalties should be more involved than just “the winner chooses what the loser takes off.” She sighed. “I suppose it’ll be quite fun for whomever wins against me. I’ll just be grateful that many of my clothes are still on.”

“I’m just saying, Yuri,” Sayori continued, waggling her eyebrows, “lots of people would love to touch you.”

Monika pushed the cards to Yuri. “Someone needs a cold shower.”

“Ehehehehe.”


	32. ROUND 27 - Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito is scared of pulling the trigger.

“What is causing you to tense up so substantially whenever someone draws from the penalty jar?” Yuri asked as she shuffled the cards, directing her question at Sayori.

“It’s a secret!” Sayori said, putting a finger in front of her mouth as she smiled.

Kaito sighed. “Are we going to find out Sayori rigged the penalty jar, somehow?”

Monika shook the jar. “I don’t really see how: even if she swapped out all the penalties—which based on the penalties we’ve gotten so far, it’s pretty clear she hasn’t—she’d still not have control over which ones get drawn.”

Natsuki was still huddled up in her corner of the couch, keeping her bare chest covered with her arm, and her underwear covered with her legs. “She’s probably just excited to see us tormented by the remaining penalties.”

Kaito grimaced at Natsuki. “That sounds a lot like her.”

She returned the glance.

Yuri distributed the cards.

[♦9 ♥9 ♥6 ♠J ♥4 ]

Hmph. Ostensibly worthwhile, but disappointing.

To her left, Yuri could hear Natsuki audibly sighing through her teeth, making it come across almost like a hiss. Sure enough, she asked to discard four cards, and was not pleased by the results.

So a Pair of Nines was going to be enough. Good.

Especially with Kaito also discarding four cards, and with a similar response.

Sayori discarded only a single card. It was possible she was fishing for a Flush, but based on her reaction, it was more likely she was solidly comfortable with a Two Pair.

Monika, meanwhile, continued the streak popularized by Natsuki and Kaito of discarding four cards and coming up short.

So three for herself, and…

[♥9 ♦9 ♦8 ♣J ♥7 ]

Well. Still almost certainly good enough.

“What have we got?” She asked, flopping her cards down.

Yuri: [♥9 ♦9 ♦8 ♣J ♥7 ]→Pair of Nines

Natsuki: [♠Q ♠9 ♥K ♦6 ♠2 ]→King High, Queen chaser

Kaito: [♣K ♦7 ♣10 ♥J ♦5 ]→King High, Jack chaser **(Loser)**

Sayori: [♠A ♣A ♥3 ♣3 ♣2 ]→Two Pair **(Winner)**

Monika: [♦A ♠K ♠10 ♠4 ♦3 ]→Ace High

Natsuki audibly breathed a sigh of relief.

“You said you were going to take a penalty, didn’t you?” Sayori asked in a falsely innocent tone.

“Yeah, well...” Kaito furrowed his brow in frustration.

Natsuki looked at Kaito sympathetically.

Kaito shook his head. “I’m already naked, which means all the minor penalties won’t apply to me anyways. So might as well push it off a bit further. I’m taking another handicap.”

Sayori visibly winced.

Yuri pushed the cards to Natsuki.


	33. ROUND 28 - The Final Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori realizes what needs to be done, and she won't let anything stop her.

Natsuki owed her modesty to Kaito right now. If he’d drawn even just a little bit better last round, she’d be naked right now. And she knew it.

She carefully shuffled the cards, keeping her elbows against her nipples. “Hey, um...”

Kaito looked at her. “What?”

“Thanks for, well...” Natsuki blushed slightly.

He blinked. “For what?”

Natsuki shook her head. “Never mind.”

She distributed the cards.

[♣9 ♦10 ♥J ♣J ♠9 ]

Well damn! This was going to be a safe round!

She glanced around the table.

Then again, this was the kind of hand that sunk Monika not that many rounds ago…

Kaito only took three though, and Sayori, Monika, and Yuri each replaced four cards.

Natsuki confidently discarded the ten.

[♥J ♣J ♠9 ♣9 ♦A ]

Well. Same essential result. No scraping by.

“Let’s see ‘em,” she said, smirking as she placed her cards down.

Natsuki: [♥J ♣J ♠9 ♣9 ♦A ]→Two Pair **(Winner)**

Kaito: [♥6 ♠6 ♥7 ♠J ♠2 ]→Pair of Sixes

Sayori: [♠A ♣5 ♠4 ♦7 ♦6 ]→Ace High, Seven chaser **(Loser)**

Monika: [♣K ♥2 ♦3 ♠8 ♣2 ]→Pair of Twos

Yuri: [♣A ♦4 ♥3 ♥8 ♦Q ]→Ace high, Queen chaser

Oof, a close round with a direct loss for Sayori. Although ironically, beating Yuri really wouldn’t have mattered, since she’d have still lost.

Sayori folded her knees up against her chest as she surveyed the cards, before closing her eyes in thought.

Natsuki scoffed. “Sayori, what are you contemplating, you’ve already used both your penalties, and you’ve got an obvious choice of what to remove still on you!”

Sayori blinked a few times before looking at Natsuki.

Her eyes widening, Natsuki shrunk backwards as she saw the expression in Sayori’s face: a strange mixture of determination and resignation, in all its contradictory nature. She wasn’t sure what to make of it; it was an expression she’d never seen before on Sayori.

Then, slowly, Sayori unfolded herself. “Yeah, I do have an obvious choice. I thought maybe the penalty from earlier was how I was going to appease karma, but now… I think maybe I misinterpreted karma’s will.”

“Pff, what?!” Natsuki said, stopping herself from emitting a guffaw. “What does THAT mean?”

Sayori smiled, and said, “this needs to happen. It’s the only way.”

And apropos of nothing, Sayori propped her butt up off the couch, her hands reaching for the elastic of her underwear.

Natsuki gasped as she realized what Sayori was about to do.

Sayori pulled her underwear down, the fabric curling against her thighs as she struggled to yank the fabric off of her.

Natsuki averted her gaze, her mind reeling from what was happening.

A few involuntary grunts later, Sayori had fully extricated herself from her underwear, two losses early, and she sighed with a pleased tone as she sat back down on the couch, slightly parting her legs, making absolutely no effort to cover herself up.

Kaito was also avoiding looking directly at Sayori. “Sayori, I can’t believe you just…!”

“Yup.” She said, smiling. “This is happening, so you’d better come to terms with it!”

Natsuki tried to look at Sayori, but even in the brief moment she looked before turning away, she couldn’t stop herself from looking at it.

Sayori’s pussy.

Exposed to the air, a light, relatively trimmed field of pubic hair covering the zone between her belly and her pussy, itself forming a small crease between her legs. There was a slight redness to the lips of her labia, probably a remnant from her earlier masturbation. The hood of Sayori’s clitoris also poked out from the top of her pussy, though it wasn’t clear, at least from her distance, whether that was simply the normal shape of her genitals or the consequence of persistent arousal.

“Well now,” Monika said, taking a big gulp of her wine glass. “That’s certainly an escalation.”

“You are aware that there is no rule forbidding you from covering yourself with your hand, are you not?” Yuri asked, a hand held up to cover her sight.

Sayori sighed condescendingly. “Oh, Yuri.” She also took a large gulp from her wine glass. “You really don’t get it. I have to do this. Otherwise it won’t work.”

Kaito grimaced. “Oh god, she’s regressing to her Chuunibyou phase.”

Natsuki stiffened. “Oh no.”

Both Yuri and Monika looked confused. “What?” Monika asked.

“Don’t mind him, Monika,” Sayori said, leaning forwards towards Monika, scooting her butt forwards on the couch. “Just enjoy the sight, guys.”

She licked her lips.

“Things are about to get very interesting.”


	34. ROUND 29 - The Age of Sayori I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her reign has begun, and it cannot be stopped.

As Kaito shuffled the cards, Sayori bounced around in her seat in giddy anticipation.

“What exactly do you mean ‘Chuunibyou Phase’?” Monika said, narrowing her eyes at Kaito.

Kaito sighed. “When you were a kid, did you ever play pretend games with your friends, like you were superheroes trying to defeat bad guys, or like you were one of those Anime protagonists?”

Monika shrugged. “Sure.”

Kaito nodded. “Okay, now imagine a sixteen year old girl doing that, like all the time.”

Natsuki was still avoiding looking directly at Sayori. “Like live-action role-playing, except you never turn it off, and you just keep doing it, at school, in public places...”

“So you both have experience with friends behaving in such a manner?” Yuri asked.

Both Kaito and Natsuki involuntarily flinched before looking guilty. “Y-Yeah,” Kaito said. “Friends who would do that.” He nudged his head in Sayori’s direction.

“Yeah,” Natsuki said lamely.

"It's been a few years since the last time she's done anything like that, so I'd figured she'd finally stopped, but..." Kaito threw up his hands helplessly.

“Pshh,” Sayori said cheerfully. “You’re just jealous you don’t have my powers.”

A dark expression quickly flashed across Monika’s face, but she didn’t say anything.

“What… Sort of powers do you have?” Yuri asked timidly.

“You’ll see,” Sayori said, raising up one of her legs, exposing herself more fully. “I’m about to get what I want.”

She finished off her wine glass and motioned for Monika to refill it as Kaito distributed the cards.

[♥7 ♦4 ♦2 ♠2 ♥6 ]

A pair of Twos. Probably enough to survive, but definitely a low hand.

Sayori replaced only a single card, a confident smile on her face.

Monika replaced four, looking unhappy.

Yuri replaced three, as did Natsuki.

And Kaito followed suit, keeping only the twos.

[♠2 ♦2 ♥5 ♠Q ♣A ]

Eugh. Hopefully it’ll be enough.

“Tch,” Monika uttered, looking at her cards in disappointment. “One of you is about to get very lucky.”

Kaito: [♠2 ♦2 ♥5 ♠Q ♣A ]→Pair of Twos

Sayori: [♥Q ♣Q ♥4 ♠4 ♣8 ]→Two Pair **(Winner)**

Monika: [♦A ♣3 ♣2 ♥10 ♠K ]→Ace High **(Loser)**

Yuri: [♠J ♦J ♠6 ♦10 ♥8 ]→Pair of Jacks

Natsuki: [♠8 ♦8 ♦K ♠10 ♥9 ]→Pair of Eights

“Whelp.” Natsuki said, staring at the cards. “Monika loses, which means she’s about to get felt up by...” She looked up at Sayori. “You.”

Kaito itched his forehead, and asked, “was this what you wanted, Sayori?”

“Hmm,” Sayori said, leaning sideways on the couch, kicking up one of her legs, ensuring that her nether region was fully exposed. “I mean, it wasn’t at the top of my list, but...” She made a sudden squeezing motion with her hands as she grinned at Monika. “Alright, get over here!”

Monika sighed. “Very well.” She downed the rest of her wine and stood up, before very abruptly having to steady herself.

“You alright, prez?” Natsuki asked.

Monika smiled. “Just a little tipsy.” She sat down on the couch next to Sayori and put her hands on her knees. “At least 30 seconds, and not more than one minute.”

Sayori frowned for a moment. “That’s so little time though...”

“Then you must not waste a moment of it,” Yuri said with an amused expression on her face.

Sayori made a fingergun expression at Yuri. “You’re right!”

And in a blur of movement, Sayori folded her legs up and crawled behind Monika, splaying herself out so that if she wanted to, she could wrap both her arms and legs around Monika.

“What are you—Eep!”

Which Monika emitted moments before Sayori’s hands latched onto Monika, one hand on her breast, the other pressed against her groin. She pressed herself up against Monika’s backside and lowered her chin onto Monika’s shoulder as she began to knead Monika’s breast through her clothes with one hand, and began to massage Monika’s pussy, also through her clothes, with the other hand.

“Ah, hey!” Monika said, a blush creeping onto her face. “No penetration allowed!”

“Which I promise will not happen,” Sayori said, closing her eyes happily as she went to work on Monika’s body. “At least, not so long as you don’t start begging for it,” she added, her smile turning mischievous for a brief moment.

Monika sighed and relaxed against Sayori’s ministrations.

Natsuki leaned towards Kaito, and whispered to him, “so… Is Sayori, like, into girls?”

Kaito shrugged. “I mean, I don’t specifically know that she’s _not_ ,” he whispered back.

Monika started out trying to ignore Sayori’s efforts, but it didn’t take long to become clear that Sayori was well-acquainted with female anatomy, as Monika began to involuntarily pant.

And then, as abruptly as she started, Sayori suddenly threw her hands back and scooted herself away from Monika. “And that’s one minute.”

“Ah—wha?”

“Time’s up, I can’t touch you anymore,” Sayori said, a twinkle in her eye.

Monika stared at Sayori for a moment. “… Right.”

And with that, she stood up, wobbling slightly, and returned to her seat.

Sayori snapped one of her hands in the air, before scooping up the cards. “Alright.” She smiled charmingly. “So who’s next?”


	35. ROUND 30 - The Age of Sayori II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki is judged in Sayori's holy court, and Sayori deigns to bestow her blessing upon her.
> 
> Where things stand  
> Sayori: T-shirt, Bra (2) (CHUUNIBYOU-MODE ACTIVE!!!)  
> Monika: Bra, Pajama Bottoms, Panties (3) (Unsatisfied)  
> Yuri: Bra, Panties (2) (Legs spread and Winner removes her next item)  
> Natsuki: Panties, 1 Penalty (2)  
> Kaito: 1 Handicap, 1 Penalty (2)

Sayori shuffled the cards quickly.

It had taken a lot of sacrifices from her, but being willing to expose herself, on top of having already endured the gauntlet of essentially losing the game in all but technicality, had unlocked the final seal.

There wasn’t even a point to trying to cheat anymore: the game was going to give her what she wanted.

Or at least the things she wanted most in this moment. And that was three things:

  * A chance to get close and intimate with someone else
  * A front-row seat to someone’s nudity
  * A show to watch while she diddled herself at the end



Thanks to Monika, she’d already gotten one of those things.

Now, if the cards were cooperative, she was ready to secure one of the others…

[♥8 ♦9 ♠8 ♠J ♣2 ]

Well. That can definitely be worked with.

Monika replaced three cards.

Yuri replaced four, as did Natsuki after her.

And Kaito replaced three. Both Kaito and Monika looked pleased with their cards.

Sayori looked at her hand carefully. On one level, she was almost tempted to discard her whole hand, including the pair. Fate was sponsoring her now, so any choice would have to lead to victory, right?

Well, maybe, but she still needed more luck points yet. Best not to squander them now. She discarded three cards.

[♥8 ♠8 ♣9 ♦8 ♦5 ]

Sayori grimaced. This was almost certainly enough to win the round, but would she actually need a hand this good?

“Alright, show me the good stuff,” Sayori said with a cunning expression.

Sayori: [♥8 ♠8 ♣9 ♦8 ♦5 ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Monika: [♥6 ♣6 ♦10 ♣10 ♣4 ]→Two Pair

Yuri: [♦A ♠10 ♠4 ♠Q ♣5 ]→Ace High

Natsuki: [♥Q ♦2 ♥9 ♣7 ♦K ]→King High **(Loser)**

Kaito: [♦3 ♣3 ♣K ♥K ♠2 ]→Two Pair

Apparently she did!

“Kaito,” Monika said, narrowing her eyes, “I know it’s probably… distracting… now, but you have been keeping an eye on Sayori to make sure she’s not cheating, right?”

Sayori threw up her hands. “I have not been cheating in the slightest, I assure you.”

Kaito sighed. “I’ve not been paying attention to her, but that does sound like a Truthful tone from her.”

“Naturally.” Monika turned to Natsuki. “So what’s it going to be?”

Natsuki folded her legs up against herself. “So… Normally the penalties involving clothes are less bad than the ones that don’t, right?”

“That is the essential nature of games such as this,” Yuri said.

“Alright, so...” Natsuki slowly lowered her feet to the ground. “I think… I think I need to use a penalty now. So that there’s a chance I get something not terrible.”

“Makes sense to me,” Monika said.

Natsuki nodded, and then reached forwards with one hand for the Jar.

Sayori discretely made a silent prayer: _Alright game. This is what it was all for. You know exactly which penalty she needs to get, so don’t let me down now._

Natsuki began to read the penalty she had drawn. “… The Red String of Fate?”

_YES!_

Monika visibly flinched, clearly perturbed by this outcome.

“If you lose the game, you delay masturbating until no more players are left receiving hands. If another player receives this same penalty, and also loses the game, then… T-Then...”

Natsuki’s eyes widened in horror, and the piece of paper fell loose from her grasp, fluttering onto the table.

“Natsuki?” Kaito asked. He reached for the paper.

“D-DON’T!” She shouted, trembling in place. “Don’t touch it!”

Monika sighed. “Well, Sayori, you already know what she drew, don’t you? You want to share it with the rest of the group?”

Sayori recited the penalty, from memory, exactly as she had written it: “The Red String of Fate. If you lose the game, you delay masturbating until no more players are left receiving hands. If another player receives this same penalty and also loses the game, then in liu of masturbating at all, you and that player will have sex with each other.”

Natsuki covered her face with her hands, oblivious to the fact that she was no longer covering up her chest.

Yuri glanced around the table. “No one else has drawn that penalty though, so she is safe, is she not?”

Sayori winked, and said, “Kaito still has one more penalty to go through.”

Kaito’s eyes widened, and he looked petrified.

“Well, this doesn’t change the rules of the game,” Monika said, crossing her arms with a stern expression on her face. “Natsuki, Kaito?”

Kaito hesitantly looked up at Monika, and Natsuki peeked at her through her fingers.

“The odds that Kaito draws that penalty are quite low, so perhaps neither of you needs to prepare for anything. But...” She closed her eyes for a moment. “Neither of you is required to participate in anything that you’re not willing to participate in.”

“Awww!” Sayori exclaimed.

Monika shot Sayori a dark look. “Sayori, I’m being very serious right now.” She looked back at the two of them. “The penalty says the two of you are to have sex, if Kaito also draws that penalty. What I want to make clear is that that will _only_ happen if both of you are willing to follow through on that penalty, alright? If either one of you is not willing to do so, then you get ejected from the game as expected instead. That’s what’s happening here.”

Natsuki frowned as she folded up on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest. “I’m not that much of a coward, Monika.”

Monika sighed irritably. “That’s not what this is about, Natsuki.”

“I’m just making clear,” she said quietly, “I’m seeing this through to the end, no matter what. I didn’t expect… This kind of outcome, but if that’s where we end up...” She closed her eyes in frustration.

Monika rolled her eyes. “What about you?” She said, looking directly at Kaito.

Kaito’s voice cracked as he spoke. “AIE!” He cleared his throat. “I… I’ve never… with anyone...”

“W-Well, it’s not like I’ve ever… Ah!”

For a brief moment, Natsuki and Kaito made eye-contact before they both became too embarrassed and looked away from each other.

“So are you going to be okay with it if you end up drawing the same penalty?” Monika shook the jar. “There’s quite a few other penalties in there, the odds are quite low, but...” She glanced suspiciously at Sayori, who had an innocent expression on her face.

Natsuki eyed Kaito pensively.

“I… I’m not going to give up,” Kaito said quietly.

Monika bit her lip. “Alright. I gave my spiel, you both understand the consequences of your decisions…” She scooped up the cards from Sayori. “Perhaps this conversation will turn out to have been unnecessary.”

Sayori smiled slyly at Monika, knowing better.


	36. ROUND 31 - Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito forgets his manners

Monika shuffled the cards slowly, her mood fully exasperated at the moment.

_I can’t fucking believe Chuunibyou-mode is a real goddamn thing._

While Natsuki was having her freak-out, before Monika stepped her and Kaito through the basic consent contract she needed them to understand, she’d taken a moment to glance at her tablet. Sayori winning two rounds in a row, _and_ getting exactly the penalty she’d wanted Natsuki—and almost certainly Kaito as well—to pick up? Those were some pretty unlikely odds, especially with Sayori and her bad hands.

Well, as it had turned out, some of it really was just good luck for her, but some of it, less so. Chuunibyou-mode couldn’t guarantee that Sayori would win a hand—that was the ‘good luck’ part—but it does prevent her from losing, and it does bias Penalty outcomes towards what she wills. Those were the two effects that Monika could identify from her cursory examination of the code.

It was kind of like cheating, except she wasn’t consciously aware of it. Oh, sure, she had delusions of grandeur (hence the name, ‘Chuunibyou-mode’) but that’s not the same thing as deliberately swapping out cards or swapping out penalties, neither of which she was doing.

There were two good things though: firstly, she only had a few more rounds left of the effect, so it wasn’t going to be long before it wore off. Secondly, it wasn’t actively preventing her from coming in second-to-last place, so if she wasn’t careful with her hands, she could still end up losing clothing.

Still, though. If Kaito loses before it wears off…

She distributed the cards.

[♠6 ♥6 ♠10 ♦7 ♠2 ]

Meh. Would depend on everyone else.

Yuri replaced four cards; though she didn’t look disappointed by the result, nor did she look especially excited.

Natsuki replaced three, rolling her eyes at the result.

Kaito also replaced three, but he looked very happy; that was definitely a two-pair or three-of-a-kind he picked up.

Sayori also replaced four, but looked giddy at the result.

Speaking of…

Monika replaced everything but the sixes, but before she looked at her cards, she examined Sayori, avoiding looking directly at her crotch.

Many instances of the game ago, Monika had been able to crank up Sayori’s affection for Kaito as a side-effect of trying to amplify her worst personality traits. Since then, Monika had kept her stats at their normal levels and not adjusted them out of their normal range, but even under normal conditions, her feelings for Kaito weren’t purely platonic. So why was she so excited to get Kaito and Natsuki to bone each other? Was it some kind of cuckqueen fetish? Or was it just a desire to help her friend get laid that was more powerful than her desire to be the person laying her friend?

She shrugged.

[♥6 ♠6 ♦2 ♠7 ♥2 ]

Hmm. Well, with Natsuki and Yuri stuck on pairs, that had to be enough, right?

“Flip ‘em,” Monika said.

Monika: [♥6 ♠6 ♦2 ♠7 ♥2 ]→Two Pair

Yuri: [♠A ♠9 ♥3 ♠3 ♦6 ]→Pair of Threes **(Loser)**

Natsuki: [♥4 ♦4 ♠Q ♠8 ♣6 ]→Pair of Fours

Kaito: [♦J ♣J ♦8 ♠J ♠5 ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Sayori: [♥Q ♣Q ♥7 ♣7 ♣9 ]→Two Pair

Natsuki sucked in air through her teeth.

“Whelp,” Monika said, smiling, “Yuri’s turn to face her penalty. And it looks like...” She looked down at the cards, then up at Kaito. “You’ll be doing the honors.”

Yuri blushed. “Ah.”

Kaito, still covering himself with one hand, carefully stood up and moved in front of Yuri. “What am I taking off?”

“My… My bra,” Yuri said, looking away from him.

“Sure. Alright.”

And with one hand, Kaito reached out behind Yuri’s back to try to undo her bra one-handed. He went almost a minute without being able to remove it, getting frustrated.

“It...” Yuri closed her eyes in embarrassment. “It is a series of small hooks, it is… unlikely… that you will be able to extricate it without using both hands.”

“Really wanna see his dick, huh?” Sayori said, giggling as she gulped down a large amount of her wine.

“Ah, I, er… I did not intend...”

Kaito sighed. Then, slowly he raised up both hands to more properly handle her bra.

Monika blinked: Kaito was flaccid.

That was a curious discovery in its own right: he was currently in the process of taking off the bra of a very beautiful young woman; surely he ought to be at full-mast, practically dripping in anticipation, right?

“Aww, what’s wrong, little buddy?” Sayori said playfully, leaning forwards towards Kaito’s butt.

Kaito tried to twist his body so that Sayori couldn’t see anything, but that meant his genitals were now right in Natsuki’s face.

She barely noticed though, apparently too preoccupied with her penalty to say anything.

Or maybe…

Yuri’s bra suddenly slumped down as Kaito managed to undo the last hook. He pulled the garment forwards, and Yuri raised her arms to allow the bra to slide off.

It wasn’t exactly a secret that Yuri’s breasts were larger than the rest of the club. Still, seeing them spill out was shocking, just because without her clothes on, it made it all the more impressive that Yuri could sport such heavy breasts. Her nipples were a dark color, and looked like they’d been played with quite substantially.

Kaito remained limp. No doubt under less stressful circumstances he’d be halfway to creaming himself, but as-is, it almost seemed like an insult to Yuri.

“Only two more pairs of breasts to bring out,” Sayori said, grinning.

Yuri covered herself up, trying to keep herself composed.

Monika pushed the cards to Yuri. “Your turn.”


	37. ROUND 32 - Privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri considers how fortunate she is.

Yuri tried as hard as she could to keep her chest covered while shuffling cards. It was not an easy feat, though: unlike Natsuki, who could easily cover her entire chest just by placing her arm against herself, Yuri could not even cover her entire chest with both her arms crossed in front of her. Sure, she could keep her nipples covered up, but she did not feel any less naked in doing so.

Still though, it was hard to be embarrassed.

Yuri looked at Natsuki.

Ever since she had drawn her second penalty, she had appeared shell-shocked. Her expression had become stolid, but also unfocused, like she was not totally present. Or perhaps like she was using every ounce of her focus to not express her inner emotions, whatever they were.

What an unenviable position to be in. Kaito was perfectly attractive, but no experience at all? The solitary saving grace of the consequences of losing this game were the ability to have a sweet release of endorphins from the sexual stimulation of one’s own genitals, and now, the possibility had been raised that Natsuki was going to instead tolerate clumsy, unfulfilling stimulation from the hands of a greenhorn lover.

What could be done about it, though?

She distributed the cards.

[♣9 ♠K ♥8 ♥3 ♣3 ]

Yuri bit her lip. A pair of threes was barely worth keeping. It would have to depend on what the other players did.

Natsuki discarded four.

Kaito discarded two.

Sayori discarded four, and Monika also discarded four.

With that, Yuri decided to keep the threes. It was not much, but chances were quite good that it would suffice.

[♥3 ♣3 ♣7 ♦K ♦3 ]

Well there was no doubt now!

“Let us reveal,” Yuri said quietly.

Yuri: [♥3 ♣3 ♣7 ♦K ♦3 ]→Three of a Kind

Natsuki: [♦A ♦9 ♣J ♥9 ♥K ]→Pair of Nines

Kaito: [♠8 ♦8 ♣8 ♥4 ♥Q ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

Sayori: [♣A ♥2 ♠7 ♠Q ♥7 ]→Pair of Sevens **(2** **nd** **Loser)**

Monika: [♠A ♠3 ♠2 ♦4 ♦10]→Ace High **(Loser)**

“You’re really avoiding getting that penalty, huh?” Sayori said, chuckling at Kaito.

Kaito looked awkward. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Natsuki blinked a few times and shrunk back in her corner of the couch, looking pensive.

Monika took her pajama bottoms off, now sitting in her bra and underwear.

Yuri examined the cards. “Oh, Sayori, you had the second-worst hand, you will need to also take something off this round.”

“Pshh,” Sayori said, whipping her T-shirt off effortlessly. “At this point, I don’t know why I’m bothering to still keep clothes on.”

Yuri pushed the cards to Natsuki.

  



	38. ROUND 33 - The Age of Sayori III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trilogy concludes, with one last plot twist.

_This game is so sick._

_It really is. It’s all about exploiting each other and hurting each other._

_And Sayori is really the worst, for putting those penalties in the jar._

_Of course I had to get it. Of course._

_Nobody in the world would ever want to touch me, so how fitting is it that it constitutes a penalty for someone to have sex with me._

_Look at Kaito. The moment I got that penalty, his dick practically shrunk back inside his body. And why shouldn’t it? The thought of being intimate with me is probably the most horrifying idea he’s ever had to think about. And look at how much he hesitated when Monika was explaining the situation to him._

_Not to mention all the shitty things I said to him at the beginning of the game._

_Why am I such an unlovable piece of shit? It’s not even like my chest is strictly a downside: lots of guys probably have fucked up lolicon fetishes and even they don’t want to be anywhere near me!_

_Maybe I should just—_

“Natsuki?”

Natsuki blinked, regaining awareness of the game around her.

Monika pointed at the cards that Yuri had pushed to her. “Your turn to deal.”

She blinked a few more times before sitting up to grab the cards. She wasn’t even making an effort to cover herself anymore; what was the point?

She shuffled slowly, losing track of time.

“Hey, Natsuki?”

Kaito’s voice from next to her.

“Everything alright?”

She turned to look at him, and her eyes widened slightly as she realized that he was looking directly at her face, a sincere expression of concern on his face.

She glanced down at his crotch, where his dick was covered up by his hand, then back up at his face.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just...” She sat forwards to distribute the cards.

[♦3 ♦2 ♣5 ♥6 ♥3 ]

Big deal. Hardly a hand worth talking about.

Kaito took three.

Sayori took five, dumping her whole hand.

Monika took three, as did Yuri.

Natsuki discarded all but her threes.

[♥3 ♦3 ♠J ♣J ♠3 ]

Hmph. Big deal.

What’s the point of even winning at this game?

“Show ‘em,” Natsuki said tersely.

Natsuki: [♥3 ♦3 ♠J ♣J ♠3 ]→Full House **(Winner)**

Kaito: [♥7 ♠7 ♥A ♥10 ♣3 ]→Pair of Sevens **(Loser)**

Sayori: ♦K ♥8 ♠Q ♥Q ♦4 ]→Pair of Queens

Monika: [♦10 ♣10 ♣7 ♠4 ♠2 ]→Pair of Tens

Yuri: [♦Q ♣Q ♦8 ♥9 ♦6 ]→Pair of Queens

Whatever, he’s still got a handicap, so—

“Hey Natsuki?”

She turned to look at Kaito, who had a nervous expression on his face. “What?”

He took a deep breath. “So… Here’s what I’m thinking. I could just take the handicap, but… I think it’s better if I knock out the penalty first instead. I know the odds are low, but there is a chance that I draw the other, uh, ‘Red String’ penalty. And I’m thinking… if that is going to happen, maybe it’s better that we both know sooner, rather than later?”

 _Stop pretending you care about my feelings._ “Sure,” Natsuki said, keeping a level face.

Kaito continued to look at her as he fished around in the jar.

When he pulled the penalty, he had a… What kind of expression was that? Almost like disappointment?

He coughed. “Well, it’s not the ‘Red String’ penalty.”

Sayori stiffened.

“’The next time you take off a piece of clothing, do a strip tease while you do it, in front of the winner’.” He blinked. “Oh, wait.”

Monika sighed. “That’s an invalid penalty for you, you’ll have to take a new one and return that one.”

“Okay!”

_Why does he sound excited?_

Kaito took another penalty.

He stared at it for a few seconds, and then a sheepish smile formed on his face. “Whelp. There’s a bit of a plot twist.”

“What is it?” Yuri asked.

“’Copycat Penalty. The next time a player draws a penalty, you must perform that penalty as well. If there are no more penalties that will be drawn, copy the previous penalty that was used’.”

It took a few seconds for the dawning realization to set in.

“Who put that penalty in?” Sayori asked, completely unable to contain her glee. “Geez, you almost set up a threesome situation!”

Natsuki buried her face in her hands. “That… was mine.”

Monika nodded. “So… That means Kaito will be copying Natsuki’s penalty, which means, unless either of you objects and forfeits the game, the two of you will be having sex instead of masturbating.” She chuckled. “What a game.”

Kaito grabbed at his shoulder for a few seconds, before turning to Natsuki. “Hey.”

She tried to look at him, but couldn’t manage it.

“So… I know I’m probably, like, the last person you ever wanted to do this with. I mean, it’s kind of written all over your face, and I get it, you know? I’m not really all that attractive, and I don’t always have a good sense of tact. So if you don’t want to do this, I understand, and nobody here, least of all me, is going to think you’re a coward or whatever. I mean,” he chuckled, “even entertaining for this long that you might possibly try to have sex with me is kind of brave in its own right, you know?”

Natsuki’s eyes widened.

“I do want to say though, only because I know I’m going to regret it if I don’t...” Kaito took a deep breath. “I do think you’re genuinely beautiful, and even though there’s a part of me that’s terrified of being that level of… _intimate…_ with _anyone_ , or having my first time with anyone… There’s also a part of me that’s really _excited_ by the possibility that, of all people, it could be with you. So, like I said: I totally understand if you don’t want to, but I would like to. Natsuki...” He took another deep breath. “Would you like to have sex with me?”

A stunned silence rang through the room, only broken when Monika uttered, “oh damn.”

Natsuki’s brain locked up, as she tried to process what Kaito had said. _He… He… WANTS this???_

Unable to form words, Natsuki covered her face as she began to blush furiously. Eventually, she was able to emit, “you… you unbelievable… I can’t believe you would just...”

Kaito looked around the room, looking worried. “Did I say something wrong?”

Natsuki couldn’t stop herself from softly crying, overwhelmed.

“Shit, sorry, I...” Kaito covered his face. “I’m sorry, Natsuki, that was a dumb thing to say, I—“

“Kaito, no it’s...” Natsuki raised her hand up, keeping her eyes covered but allowing her mouth to be visible. “That was… really nice. One of the nicest things anyone has said to me in awhile. It’s just...” She smiled ruefully. “It’s just been an intense night for me.”

“O-oh.” Kaito shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. “So… do you know what…?”

“Yes,” Natsuki finally said, wiping her eyes. “Yes, Kaito, I’ll have sex with you.” She smiled as she sniffled. “Jeez, how long did you spend coming up with that one?”

“I… Didn’t,” he said, “I thought about it right before I said it.”

“Gonna have to do something about that,” Sayori said, cheerfully pointing at Kaito’s crotch, where, despite his hand covering it up, it was clear his dick was still flaccid.

Natsuki, grimaced. “Well, technically, we’re not at the end of the game yet…”

“I have a thought,” Yuri said, clearing her throat. “I was originally considering proposing this if either of you had been staunchly opposed to engaging in sexual interactions, but given that there may be… equipment difficulties, perhaps it will still matter?”

Natsuki looked up at Yuri. “What?”

Yuri cleared her throat. “Well, what I was going to propose was… simply an observation that the word ‘Sex’ has a wide degree of plasticity. Even setting aside its use as a formal descriptor of a person’s biological makeup, it also functions as a generic term for a wide variety of interactions. If you were to find yourselves unwilling—or perhaps in this situation, unable—to engage in sexual intercourse, there are a wide variety of other ways you could stimulate each other under the umbrella of activities which constitute ‘Sex’.”

“So what I’m hearing,” Sayori said, a deviant smile on her face, “is that perhaps Kaito could put his silver tongue to work?”

“Eep!” emitted both Natsuki and Kaito as they both blushed in response to Sayori’s proposition.

Yuri also blushed. “I mean, that is certainly one example...”

“Just saying.”

Kaito picked up the cards.


	39. ROUND 34 - Holdouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki chooses her own destiny.

As Kaito began shuffling the cards, Monika put a finger to her chin. “You know, technically, there’s still a chance that the two of you don’t end up having sex,” she said, smiling mischievously, “if one of you ends up winning.”

Sayori looked aghast at Monika. “How could you suggest such a thing?!”

“Implying anyone other than you is going to win,” Kaito said shrewdly.

“You never know,” Monika said cheerfully.

“Okay, that’s it,” Natsuki said, glaring at Monika, “if I make it to the last round, I’m tanking my cards on purpose. Sex or no sex, the absolute worst part is the emotional whiplash. I’m not dealing with it anymore.”

“What will you do if it happens that both you and Kaito are the last two that get knocked out?” Yuri asked, a small smile on her lips.

“Uuuu!”

Kaito distributed the cards.

[♣6 ♠K ♦8 ♣3 ♥5 ]

Well, there wasn’t much risk of him surviving the round.

Then again though…

Sayori replaced four cards.

Monika replaced five.

Yuri replaced four.

And Natsuki also replaced four.

Kaito blinked at his cards. A King-high was practically enough!

Still though, he replaced everything except the king.

[♠K ♥9 ♦3 ♣9 ♠3 ]

Damn. Maybe he was safe after-all. Although at a certain point, was that even a good thing?

“What have we got?”

Kaito: [♠K ♥9 ♦3 ♣9 ♠3 ]→Two Pair

Sayori: [♥K ♣A ♠6 ♦J ♣4 ]→Ace High, King Chaser **(2** **nd** **Loser)**

Monika: [♣K ♥3 ♥J ♦10 ♠10]→Pair of Tens

Yuri: [♥A ♠7 ♠A ♥7 ♥Q ]→Two Pair **(Winner)**

Natsuki: [♥10 ♦A ♦4 ♦2 ♠5 ]→Ace High, Ten Chaser **(Loser)**

“Oh no,” Natsuki said in a blasé tone of voice, “I guess I lost.”

“Sayori as well, it looks like,” Monika said, leaning over the table.

“Hmph!” Sayori emited, as she whipped her bra off like she’d already loosened it. She then flopped back on the couch, spread-eagled and with her hands behind her head, proudly showing off her chest. Sayori’s chest was relatively modest, but actually bigger than Kaito expected: he’d always thought of her as being more Natsuki-sized, though maybe some of that was just a perception brought on by seeing her more as a sister than as a friend?

“Let no one say that Sayori doesn’t put on a good show,” Monika said.

“I already got what I wanted,” Sayori said, grabbing one of her breasts and lightly pinching it in her hand. “Least I can do is give back to the community.”

“How generous,” Monika said wryly.

Kaito felt a foot on top of his knee, and he realized that Natsuki had laid down on the couch, resting one of her legs on top of him. Hanging around her ankle was her panties. Her other leg was crossed over herself, keeping her sex covered up. “Ah,” he said nervously.

She smiled flirtatiously at him. “To follow the rules, I think they need to come all the way off. Could you help with that?”

Kaito blushed, and with his free hand, he reached for the garment and slowly pulled it away from her foot—except right before he’d pulled it off, Natsuki arched her toes, snagging the elastic around her toes.

“Ah, I can’t…!”

Natsuki giggled. “You almost got it.”

He yanked his hand quickly and her underwear came free from her foot. He then tossed it onto the pile that contained Natsuki’s clothing.

“Nothing left, anymore,” Natsuki said quietly, her smile fading.

“Y-Yeah,” Kaito said.

For a brief moment, they stared at each other, Kaito’s gaze eventually distracted by Natsuki’s chest.

Monika scooped up the cards and pushed them to Sayori. “Could the two of you make googly-eyes at each other _after_ you’ve lost the game?”


	40. ROUND 35 - Technicalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori exploits loopholes in the rules.
> 
> Statistics:  
> Sayori: Nothing left, still in the game (0) (Chuunibyou-mode Deactivated)  
> Monika: Bra, Panties (2)  
> Yuri: Panties (1)  
> Natsuki: Nothing left, still in the game (0) (Connected by Fate to Kaito)  
> Kaito: 1 Handicap (1) (Connected by Fate to Natsuki)

Sayori hummed to herself as she shuffled the cards.

This had been a good night. The only thing left was to make sure neither Natsuki nor Kaito would win.

Of course, if she knew Natsuki at least half as well as she thought she did, then chances were pretty good she and Kaito were gonna bone regardless of the outcome of the game. After Kaito’s proposal (and boy did it sound like he was asking her to marry him!), there was no way she was going to let him slip through her fingers. And if Kaito was on board…

She felt a twinge in her crotch and briefly closed her legs.

Truly, she was happy for the two of them. Yeah, she’d always wondered what it would be like to fuck Kaito, but at the end of the day, they really were better as friends.

Plus, he knew that she liked to rub herself against her stuffed animals during masturbation. The prospects of him ever being honestly sexually attracted to her had pretty obviously passed.

Well, maybe. Perhaps if Natsuki were a sharing type…

She passed out the hands.

[♣7 ♥3 ♦4 ♦2 ♥A ]

Bleh. This was almost certainly going to be her last round, then…

Monika replaced three, as did Yuri.

Natsuki looked astonished at her cards.

“Natsuki?” Sayori asked.

Natsuki grimaced for a moment. “I mean… I can’t.”

“What?”

She looked over at Kaito. “Hey, how are your cards doing, you think you’re going to lose the round?”

Kaito blinked. “I, uh. It’s not really a good hand.”

Natsuki sighed. “Alright, I’m not replacing anything.”

Kaito grimaced, and then replaced four cards from his hand.

“I think these two are trying to cheat!” Sayori said playfully.

“You’re one to talk,” Kaito rejoined.

“Ehehehe.”

Sayori kept the Ace and replaced the rest.

[♥A ♣5 ♣6 ♥Q ♦J ]

Whelp. Maybe they’d permit her to go grab a vibrator from her room before starting.

Or multiple vibrators. Vibrators for everyone!

“Alright, let’s end this,” she said, flipping her cards.

Sayori: [♥A ♣5 ♣6 ♥Q ♦J ]→Ace High **(2** **nd** **Loser)**

Monika: [♥K ♦K ♥2 ♣K ♥6 ]→Three of a Kind

Yuri: [♠7 ♦7 ♥7 ♦10 ♣10]→Full House **(Winner)**

Natsuki: [♠Q ♠10 ♠9 ♠8 ♠5 ]→Flush

Kaito: [♠K ♦8 ♠6 ♠2 ♥5 ]→King high **(Loser)**

“Damn!” Natsuki exclaimed. “I was really sure I was going to win that round.”

“There goes my last handicap,” Kaito said, nonplussed.

Natsuki scanned the cards. “Uh oh, Sayori.” She grinned. “You’re the first one out!”

Yuri shook her head. “No; her penalty stipulated that she would not be capable of losing the game from a second-to-last finish. For her to lose, she needs to naturally lose.”

“Uh, that,” Sayori said, grinning.

Natsuki blinked. “Ah.” She tapped Kaito’s thigh with her toe. “We’re both down to the wire.”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Sayori pushed the cards to Monika.


	41. ROUND 36 - Sunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika lines up a shot, and it strikes true to its target.

Monika tapped the cards on the table while shuffling them. “You know,” she said, glancing at Kaito and Natsuki, “I can’t help but get the feeling that the penalty Sayori gave the two of you is a lot less of a penalty than a bonus. Almost like the two of you are secretly really happy that you got paired off to fuck each other.”

Natsuki pouted. “It’s not like either of us were planning on doing this!” She blinked, then looked at Kaito. “Right?”

“Please,” Sayori said, absentmindedly flicking her nipple, “if he knew I’d stuck those penalties into the jar, he’d have been such a spoilsport. _‘Sayori, you’re going to make things awkward! I’m trying to be friends with everyone, and if you make two of us have sex, it’ll just make things that much more difficult!’_ ” She shrugged. “To be honest, I was hoping you and Yuri would pull those penalties.”

Natsuki and Yuri looked at each other for a moment, and an inscrutable expression formed on each of their faces.

“I just think it’s weird that we have penalties in the jar that people would actually _want_ to pull, is all,” Monika said, closing her eyes as she continued to shuffle.

“Speaking in strict Game Theory terms, it is perfectly reasonable to describe those penalties as penalties in the common sense of the word.”

Monika opened an eye to look at Yuri, whom had spoken. “How do you figure?”

Yuri itched at the elastic on her underwear. “A penalty, in general, ought to serve two purposes. Either it ought to make the recipient more likely to lose the game, as we saw with Sayori’s penalty, or it ought to embarrass the recipient.” She pointed at her splayed legs. “Good penalties will do both, but it is clear that most of the penalties have not served both purposes. In fact,” she said, pointing at Monika, “one of the penalties you drew actively made it easier for you to win. It gave you a de-facto Handicap.” She then pointed at Sayori. “And one of her penalties made her skip multiple rounds, meaning that the rest of us lost clothes while she was safe from such things.”

Monika combined the cards back together. “Hmm.”

Finally pointing at Kaito and Natsuki, she said, “it might perhaps be true that the two of them harbor an accelerating desire to engage in congress with each other, but if that is true, then it also means they are much less likely to win the game, as they are likely to take actions that cause their own loss. And if that is not true, for either of their motivations, then...” Yuri shrugged. “Then suffice to say they are thoroughly embarrassed.”

“Someone’s been doing a lot of reading,” Sayori said, grinning.

Yuri flustered. “Well, I, ah… The school library is very well funded.”

Monika passed out the cards.

[♣9 ♣7 ♦4 ♥8 ♦5 ]

Uuuuuugh. So close to a Straight, but otherwise pretty much garbage.

Monika closed her eyes for a moment.

If the five had been a six instead, it might have been worth trying to salvage for a straight, but as-is, it wouldn’t do.

Yuri replaced four cards, and looked quite happy by the result: at least a pair, maybe better.

Natsuki and Kaito each replaced four cards, neither having any kind of reaction to their cards. That probably meant they drew poorly, but the odds either of them were making smart replacement decisions was probably pretty low.

Sayori only replaced two cards though, meaning she had to be sitting on at least a three-of-a-kind.

Monika ditched her whole hand. Even if Natsuki or Kaito were sitting on an Ace-High, her hand wouldn’t be good enough if she botched the replacement.

[♠10 ♥3 ♦A ♠7 ♣10]

Well. Enough to survive the round, probably.

“Alright.”

Monika: [♠10 ♥3 ♦A ♠7 ♣10]→Pair of Tens

Yuri: [♣A ♠Q ♥A ♥Q ♦J ]→Two Pair

Natsuki: [♣J ♠5 ♣K ♥4 ♠6 ]→King High **(Loser)**

Kaito: [♥K ♠A ♦9 ♣5 ♠3 ]→Ace High

Sayori: [♥2 ♦2 ♣2 ♦Q ♠8 ]→Three of a Kind **(Winner)**

“And down goes Natsuki,” Monika said quietly.

“Perhaps in more way than one,” Sayori snickered.

“Shuddup,” Natsuki said, sitting up, still keeping her legs crossed. Then, she scooted over to Kaito, and plopped down next to him, making her thigh and waist flush with his.

Kaito chuckled nervously. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Natsuki put her arm around his shoulder, digging her breast into his side. “We’re a team now.”

“I… don’t think that’s in the rules?” Sayori said, tilting her head.

“Too bad,” Natsuki said in a deadpan voice.

Sayori looked at Monika. “Monika?”

Monika rolled her eyes. “I’ll… Allow it?” She sighed. She then handed the cards off to Yuri.


	42. ROUND 37 - Equality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika learns how the other half lives.

Yuri tilted her head at Natsuki, who was slowly wrapping her arms around Kaito. “So what exactly does it mean that the two of you are a team now?” She asked, as she shuffled.

“Well,” Monika said, staring at the ceiling, “she’s lost the game, but she doesn’t start getting pleasured until Kaito loses. So if I had to take a guess, them being a team basically just means she’s going to try to advise him on how to most efficiently lose the game, all the while using her feminine wiles to encourage Kaito to _want_ to lose the game.”

“Hey,” Natsuki said, narrowing her eyes at Monika. “I don’t sabotage.”

“Naturally.”

“I mean it.” She drummed two of her fingers on Kaito’s pec for a moment. “If we deliberately lose, then it feels like cheating.”

“Also,” Kaito said, shifting uncomfortably in place, “my nerves are still a little, well...”

“His winkie is afraid to come out!” Sayori said, giggling.

“Yeah,” Natsuki said, scoffing, “what do you think I’m doing?” She looked up at Kaito sympathetically, and said, “this is helping, right?”

Kaito grimaced at Natsuki. “I think it will.”

Yuri passed out the cards.

[♠3 ♣2 ♦K ♣Q ♠Q ]

A pair of queens felt like a safe draw, but there was a catch: without Natsuki in the game, it was that much less likely that someone would have a lower hand. This could very well be dangerous only because of the lowered odds that someone did worse.

Still.

There was a brief moment of inaudible whispering between Kaito and Natsuki before he replaced three cards.

Sayori replaced four, as did Monika.

Yuri kept the queens.

[♠Q ♣Q ♥2 ♣4 ♠8 ]

Meh.

“Alright,” Yuri said, “let us reveal our cards.”

Yuri: [♠Q ♣Q ♥2 ♣4 ♠8 ]→Pair of Queens

Kaito/Natsuki: [♥A ♦A ♠2 ♠10 ♦9 ]→Pair of Aces, 10 Chaser **(Winner)**

Sayori: [♣A ♥5 ♣9 ♣8 ♠A ]→Pair of Aces, 9 Chaser

Monika: [♠K ♦4 ♥8 ♣5 ♥4 ]→Pair of Fours **(Loser)**

“Yessssss,” Sayori said, leaning in close to Monika. “Take it off! Take it off!”

Monika reached around for the back of her bra while she raised an eyebrow at Sayori. “Geez.”

“Look, Monika, I’m horny! Let me see your tits!” Sayori said, downing the last of her wine.

“You’re drunk,” Monika said, undoing the latch.

“I can be two things at once!”

Monika allowed the cups to fall away, revealing an impressive set of round breasts. Yuri had never spent a lot of time examining herself, so she couldn’t honestly tell whether Monika’s breasts were larger than hers; though if she’d been looking at the both of them in a mirror, she would have seen that she beat out Monika by an easily visible margin.

“Mmmm,” Sayori purred, biting her lip. “Why couldn’t you pick up your penalty now instead of earlier?”

Monika winked at Sayori, “Because it prevents you from molesting me.”

“Aww.”

Yuri pushed the cards to Natsuki, who promptly grabbed them and handed them to Kaito.


	43. ROUND 38 - Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki does the best she can.

Natsuki could feel Kaito’s heartbeat.

Her arm stretched across his chest, she felt it against her inner forearm: _thunmp thunmp thunmp_ _thunmp thunmp thunmp_ _thunmp thunmp thunmp…_

As Kaito shuffled the cards, she looked down at his crotch, where his dick was covered from everyone else’s view by his legs, but she could see it perfectly fine. The head was just barely poking out of his foreskin, the tip wet and glistening, even in the limited light that was reaching it.

But it remained soft.

What was she supposed to make of that? He was clearly very excited, but his dick wasn’t working. It had been working earlier in the night!

Isn’t that supposed to be a thing for boys, that their dicks will basically stand at attention all the time, for basically no reason?

… Well. Kaito’s wasn’t. He’d been visibly erect when she and the other girls had _started_ taking their clothes off, but the moment she pulled her penalty, before Kaito was even certain he’d be getting hot and intimate with her, his erection was gone, unwilling to return.

She was trying not to take it personally. It’s just nerves, after all. He’s just nervous about the kinds of acts they’re about to engage in, and she wasn’t any different. She could put on a brave face, but ultimately, she was still freaked out by…

…

How could she not take it personally? She was huddled up next to him, the both of them fully naked, and it wasn’t getting him aroused? That _says_ something about her, right? Not just about him?

She looked down at herself, at her tiny chest, dwarfed even by Sayori; at her beanpole waist.

_Stop. Those aren’t the problems. Stop trying to beat yourself up._

Natsuki shook her head as she realized that Kaito had finished distributing cards, and looked at his hand.

[♠2 ♥6 ♠7 ♠8 ♠5 ]

She bit her lip. That was a near-flush. But also a near-straight.

In her head, she tried to work out what might be the best replacement strategy, while Kaito handled the cards for the other players.

Sayori took three, Monika took three, and Yuri took five.

“So we drop everything except the eight, right?” Kaito whispered.

Natsuki closed her eyes for a moment. “I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

She pointed around the table. “Sayori and Monika already have pairs, and based on Yuri’s reaction,” she whispered, pointing at Yuri’s relieved expression, “even a pair of eights won’t be good enough.”

“What would I do instead?”

“You almost have a flush, and you almost have a straight,” she said, pointing at the 2 and the 6 respectively. “The flush might be our best chance.”

Kaito bit his lip. “You think so?”

Natsuki nodded.

Then he nodded. “Alright.” And with that, replaced only the 6.

[♠8 ♠7 ♠5 ♠2 ♦A ]

“Crap,” Natsuki whispered.

“Well, the good news is,” Kaito said, “it didn’t matter whether we chose the 6 or 2.”

“Yeah, but...”

“And if we lose, then we get started, right?”

Natsuki looked up at Kaito’s gentle face.

“Alright,” Kaito said, turning to the table. “Let’s end this.”

Kaito/Natsuki: [♠8 ♠7 ♠5 ♠2 ♦A ]→Ace High **(Loser)**

Sayori: [♦5 ♣5 ♣9 ♦J ♦10]→Pair of Fives

Monika: [♥K ♣K ♣A ♥3 ♠J ]→Pair of Kings **(Winner)**

Yuri: [♦7 ♠9 ♣3 ♠Q ♠3 ]→Pair of Threes

Monika examined Kaito’s cards carefully. “… Did she trick you into trying to go for the flush?”

“Wha!” Natsuki huffed. “It was a legitimate strategy!”

Monika raised an eyebrow. “If you’re trying to lose.”

Natsuki shrunk back, ashamed. It had worked pretty well for her up to this point…

Kaito reached for the deck and pulled the top three cards off the top.

♣6 ♠K ♠10

He then pointed at the cards, and said, “the only possible way I could have survived that round was if I’d have chosen to keep the six we drew. Even if I were playing by my strategy, I’d have never done that.”

He then placed his hand on Natsuki’s hand. “So maybe it wasn’t a great play, but I wouldn’t have done better without it.”

… _Geez._

Yuri stared rapturously at Kaito and Natsuki. “So Kaito is now eliminated from the game, which means the two of you will have to begin...” She flashed a brief smile before saying, “… Fornicating.”

Sayori dipped her hand down towards her crotch and said, “hey, I know we have to masturbate once we lose, but I don’t think there’s any rules about masturbating before we lose, are there?”

Monika smirked. “Strictly speaking, I don’t think there are, but don’t you think it ruins the mystique just a little if you start early?”

Yuri shrugged. “Technically, she is already a climax ahead of all of us.”

Sayori wiggled her hips suggestively.

Natsuki gasped as she suddenly felt Kaito’s hand on her breast, caressing it.

Kaito recoiled his hand. “Is… was that okay?”

Natsuki nodded. “Yeah, I just was surprised, is all.” She smiled at him. “Go for it.”

“… Okay!” Kaito placed two fingers above Natsuki’s nipple and placed his thumb underneath her breast, slowly and gently squeezing it. He moved his other hand to the underside of her shoulder, carefully cradling her.

Natsuki responded by placing her hand on Kaito’s backside, but slowly slid her hand up and down his back, dipping lower each time she went down, until her hand was just above his butt.

She then tilted her head onto his shoulder as she reached her hand further down and cupped the roundness of his ass cheek—and then gave him a mild pinch.

Jumping in place, Kaito gasped, and she giggled in response.

“You like that?” She asked slyly.

“It’s… not bad,” Kaito responded coyly.

“Hey,” Monika suddenly called out, “Sayori, it’s your turn to deal cards.”

“Aww,” Sayori said, her finger dancing around her pussy as she watched Kaito and Natsuki’s budding foreplay. “Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“Pffff.” She scooped up the cards.


	44. ROUND 39 - Out of the Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Natsuki try to drown out the world.

Kaito wasn’t paying attention to the game anymore.

Natsuki was naked, in his arms, right in front of him. He was literally touching her breast, and she seemed like she was enjoying it.

Now if only he could get his dick working.

This was the most excited he’d ever been in a long time—and that was maybe the problem? He could barely focus on what he wanted.

He wanted to keep holding her like this.

He wanted to keep touching her like this.

He wanted…

He looked down, at Natsuki’s crotch, which was still covered up by her keeping her legs crossed.

At this, she also looked down, then back up at Kaito, a soft smile forming on her face. “Curious?” She whispered.

Kaito nodded quickly.

Natsuki kicked both her legs up so that she was now sitting laterally on the couch, facing Kaito, her legs folded but raised over his lap. “Get in front of me.”

He adjusted his position, scooting around on the couch until he was sitting in front of her feet, themselves kept close to her body.

She grinned fiendishly, and then said, “you first.”

“You’ve already seen my dick,” Kaito said coquettishly.

“Not up close,” Natsuki said softly.

“Yeah, just like that,” Sayori said eagerly, grinning at the two of them.

Kaito stiffened his back and recoiled, suddenly cognizant of how not alone the two of them were.

“Sayori!” Natsuki pouted, her demeanor shifted. “That is the opposite of helpful!”

“Speak for yourself,” Monika said, scoffing from her side of the table. “I’m feeling proxy embarrassment for the two of you.”

“Would you guys just stay out of this!” Natsuki pinched the bridge of her nose.

Kaito curled up on the side of the couch, looking into the distance.

“Yuri’s taking forever to debate her cards!” Sayori exclaimed. “So if I have to sit here doing nothing, I need some entertainment!”

“I am attempting to properly assess the odds of my choices,” Yuri said in a perfunctory tone.

Natsuki scooted up towards Kaito, trying to erase her irritable expression. “Hey,” she said, raising her hand up to touch his shoulder.

Kaito tried to smile at Natsuki, but he couldn’t suppress the stress being induced by their audience.

“You know, I’m actually a little bit relieved,” Natsuki said quietly, leaning in close to Kaito. “There’s a part of me that keeps lying to me about what you think of me.”

Kaito’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

Natsuki glanced down at his crotch. “Well, with your, well, performance difficulties, there’s a really mean part of my brain that keeps telling me that the reason for that is because I’m not attractive enough to you, that my body isn’t… _sexy_ enough.”

Kaito averted his gaze. It hadn’t really occurred to him that his dysfunction would put that thought in her head.

“Even if there’s truth to that,” Natsuki continued, “it’s also really obvious that having a really annoying audience matters more.”

Kaito half-smiled. “Yeah. I guess that’s why it’s the penalty for losing the game.”

Natsuki giggled. “So what do you want to do?”

Tilting his head, he blinked. “What do you mean?”

She developed a far-away gaze, and then pressed her whole body up against Kaito’s, placing her hand against his chest, and beginning to move it downwards.

“N-Natsuki?” Kaito said, his voice trembling.

Natsuki whispered into his ear, “you’ll say something if I do something you don’t like, okay?”

And at that moment, she lowered her hand onto his dick.

He gasped softly as she began to grope him, and glanced at the other girls. Natsuki had positioned herself such that her body was completely obscuring what she was doing, even if from context, it was probably easy to deduce.

Monika was in the process of standing up to remove her underwear. Confused, Kaito looked at the cards.

Sayori: [♥Q ♦Q ♥6 ♣5 ♠4 ]→Pair of Queens **(Winner)**

Monika: [♥4 ♣4 ♦3 ♦10 ♠A ]→Pair of Fours **(Loser)**

Yuri: [♥A ♦J ♣9 ♠J ♠2 ]→Pair of Jacks

Before Monika lowered her underwear, he looked back at Natsuki, who was focused on playing with his dick, using one finger to prop it up and gently bat it around. She had a fascinated smile on her face, split somewhere between arousal, but also playful curiosity.

And also…

Kaito looked down, and realized that in the way she’d cradled herself on the couch next to him, her pussy was fully visible.

Natsuki was clearly someone who shaved, although it also looked like it had been awhile since the last time, since the hairs were short but uneven. There was a redness around her vulva, possibly because she’d been keeping her legs clamped shut. Unlike Sayori, her vulva completely covered up the internal features, and instead had the appearance of a clean slit between her legs.

Kaito began to breathe heavily, and he looked at Natsuki’s face, still fixated on his junk. “You too, right?”

She blinked and looked up at him. “Huh?”

He reached down with his hand and began to trace his finger around her pussy, avoiding touching the slit directly.

Inhaling sharply, Natsuki tremored her hips for a moment, before continuing her playing, nodding quickly to acknowledge Kaito.

After about a minute, Kaito began to run his finger up and down the slit itself, slowly increasing the pressure he used, until his finger was actually beginning to dip into the fold, meeting warm, wet tissue.

Natsuki began to slow down her toying, distracted by Kaito’s fingering of her pussy. She fluttered her eyelids and laid her head down on his shoulder, hutching her abdomen closer to him to aid his actions.

Kaito suddenly became aware that Natsuki was more-or-less just grabbing his dick, and it was a bit more of a tight grasp than he wanted. “Hey Natsuki,” he whispered.

“Yeah…?” Natsuki’s voice seemed lighter than he’d ever heard it before.

“Could you ease up a little? You’re grabbing a little tightly.”

Natsuki relaxed her hand muscles. “Sorry.”

“No worries.”

“You can be a little rougher, yourself,” Natsuki said, gently adjusting her body against Kaito’s.

Kaito tried to increase the pressure he was using to finger Natsuki, his finger now about a centimeter inside her vulva, enough to begin to identify the actual discrete features of her pussy. The ridge at the top that—supposedly—housed her clitoris. The labia, the few sensitive folds guarding the vagina itself.

Girl’s bodies were so fascinating.

“I think they’re starting to get into it!” Sayori exclaimed, in her best effort to ruin the moment.

“Shut the fuck up, Sayori,” Kaito and Natsuki said at the same time.

They blinked at each other.

Then they both began laughing, each slowing down their ministrations on each other’s bodies while they laughed.

Sayori pouted. “Geez.”

“It would appear your interjections are quite unwanted,” Yuri said dispassionately.

Kaito made eye contact with Natsuki, and they both winked at each other before resuming their activity.


	45. ROUND 40 - Three of Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri brings the game down to the wire.
> 
> Inventory Check  
> Sayori: In the nude (0)  
> Monika: In the nude (0)  
> Yuri: Underwear (1) (Keeping her legs spread)
> 
> Eliminated  
> Natsuki: (has a new favorite toy)  
> Kaito: (exploring uncharted territory)

Sayori put on a face of indignation, but inside, she was cracking up. Playing jokes on Kaito had always been a favorite pastime of hers; this really wasn’t a particularly different permutation of that instinct.

Still. She needed to be careful not to push them too far. Kaito was already having difficulties getting his dick hard, so if there was going to be a chance for the two of them to straight-up fuck, it was going to require his dick eventually begin to work, and that meant laying off of him.

Masturbating to Kaito’s sad lack of a boner was _possible_ , but it definitely was the worst-case scenario, at this point.

At any rate, it was pretty obvious they were giving each other mutual handjobs, even if she couldn’t see any of it. That was a good sign, but it also meant they were moving really slowly, even for two people committed to have sex with each other after having not so much as dated.

What a world.

Sayori peered over at Monika, as she shuffled the cards and got ready to distribute them.

Monika was being greedy, keeping her pussy to herself by crossing her legs. When she’d pulled her underwear off, Sayori had tried to catch a glimpse of Monika’s genitalia, but she’d only managed to spot the bare image of her vulva under the public hair, and she hadn’t been sat in the kind of position that would have properly exposed herself.

Which was a shame. Even with Yuri’s large chest, Monika’s body looked the most mature out of any of them; she didn’t look like the eighteen year old she was, but more like a voluptuous woman in her mid-twenties. It would have been nice to more thoroughly examine her body.

Maybe she’d get the chance.

Sayori looked down as Monika finished distributing her cards.

[♥7 ♠Q ♣10 ♠3 ♦9 ]

Simply not good enough. Even if she knew she was going to lose, Sayori really wanted to delay her loss until Natsuki and Kaito were really getting into it.

Yuri replaced all five of her cards though, so maybe the hand was salvageable after all?

Sayori discarded everything except for the queen.

[♠Q ♥2 ♠2 ♦2 ♠5 ]

Well damn! Suddenly the hand was looking a lot better! The only thing that might screw it up is if—

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Monika only discard and replace two cards.

Well drat. Still, what were the odds Yuri also drew a three-of-a-kind?

“Okay,” Monika said, glancing up at the pair of lovers before flopping her cards. “Let’s see what you got.”

Monika: [♥K ♠K ♦K ♥4 ♣4 ]→Full House **(Winner)**

Yuri: [♠10 ♣K ♠8 ♥J ♣Q ]→King High **(Loser)**

Sayori: [♠Q ♥2 ♠2 ♦2 ♠5 ]→Three of a Kind **(2** **nd** **Loser)**

Geez, literally one card away from a straight! Even on a three-of-a-kind, Sayori had come so close to losing!

But Yuri was the loser instead.

“Alright, Yuri,” Sayori said, licking her lips. “Let’s see the goods.”

Yuri sighed, and closed her legs for a brief moment so she could pull her underwear off.

Then, with her underwear stacked onto her pile of clothes, Yuri spread her legs again.

Sayori’s eyes widened.

Yuri’s pubic hair was completely unmanaged: she was clearly the only one of them who didn’t shave. More than that though, with her legs spread, Yuri’s pussy was also opened up. The slick, shiny pink folds of her labia was clearly visible, but Sayori was more shocked by seeing something she wasn’t expecting.

There was a string hanging out of Yuri’s vagina—quite obviously a tampon string.

“How far into your period, are you?” Sayori asked.

Yuri blushed furiously and covered her face. “Why would you ask such a question?!”

“Because I’m curious,” Sayori replied shamelessly.

Yuri peeked through her fingers. “About a day.”

“Ah.” Sayori placed her fist into her palm. “Oh, good thing you didn’t draw either of those red string penalties.”

“I think in that situation,” Monika said, “it would probably constitute an invalid penalty, wouldn’t it?”

“Would it?”

Monika shrugged. “I mean, I would think so.”

“Hmm.”

Yuri visibly shivered. “So cold down there...”

Sayori giggled. “Then lose quickly so you can start warming it up again!”


	46. ROUND 41 - Elimination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri doesn't quite have what it takes.

Monika had very mixed feelings at this moment.

On one hand, she hadn’t originally wanted to be the winner of the game. Not because she was incredibly eager to start diddling herself—the constant awareness of the manufactured nature of the game had dulled her libido pretty substantially—but just because, as president of the club, she had an image of being perfect; and this image seemed to cause more harm than good. Losing the game, even by arriving in second place, would ultimately probably help her get closer to her clubmates.

On the other hand, a part of her wanted to take pride in winning the game. And only a few rounds ago, she’d been very close: ahead by two clothes over everyone else, and exercising the most reliable strategy. And Sayori barely managing to scrape by ( _seriously, Yuri, how’d you dodge the Straight?!_ ) meant that now, with all five of them completely buck-naked, and with Kaito and Natsuki not even in the game anymore due to their preoccupation, there was a pretty good chance she’d lose. All it would take was one mediocre hand.

Monika glanced at Kaito and Natsuki. _Speaking of those two…_

Neither Kaito nor Natsuki were even bothering to pretend that their ‘penalty’ was a real penalty for them. Maybe they were more horny for each other than they were willing to admit, or maybe they just realized in the moment how much they wanted each other, but either way, their tepid, virginal attempts at lovemaking had clearly escalated. She couldn’t see Kaito’s dick from her position, so she had no idea whether his performance anxiety had gone away, except for the fact that at this moment, he and Natsuki still appeared to be mutually masturbating each other, which strongly _suggested_ that he was still having such issues.

At least Natsuki was spared any such issues. Monika couldn’t see her face, but the way she flexed her back muscles, as well as her abdominal and gluteal muscles, Kaito’s ministrations were clearly having a positive effect on her.

Yuri finished distributing the cards, and Monika looked at her hand.

[♥7 ♠Q ♥10 ♣2 ♠4 ]

Monika bit her lip. _So this is how I lose._

She glanced down at her crotch.

_Well, I can hope that I get properly aroused; if I don’t, I at least know how to fake it._

Sayori requested four cards, her expression changing from initial concern to relief.

Monika replaced everything in her hand except the queen.

[♠Q ♠8 ♠3 ♦5 ♥K ]

Eugh. Yeah, good game.

Yuri did also take four cards, though.

A few seconds passed as Yuri examined her cards, gulped, and then said, “Alright, last two rounds.”

Monika: [♠Q ♠8 ♠3 ♦5 ♥K ]→King High

Yuri: [♦Q ♣10 ♠7 ♦3 ♠9 ]→Queen High **(Loser)**

Sayori: [♥A ♦4 ♥3 ♠A ♠J ]→Pair of Aces **(Winner)**

Oof. So it really was going to come down to her and Sayori.

“Finally!” Sayori exclaimed, “I wanna see some pussy rubbing! I’d be seeing some dick-rubbing, but _**someone**_ is keeping the goods all to herself!” She exclaimed, obviously directing her voice in Natsuki’s direction.

“Oh please,” Natsuki retorted, looking over her shoulder, “you’ve probably seen his dick like a hundred times, give me some time to appreciate it!”

Sayori blushed. “Only a few times!”

“Uh-huh.”

Monika looked over at Yuri, who had cautiously placed a hand against her stomach and begun to lower it. “Is your period going to interfere with your ability to masturbate?”

Yuri winced, but shook her head. “I believe I will be able to satisfy the requirements of this challenge as-is.”

Monika shrugged. “Alright.”

And with that, one of Yuri’s hands reached up to grab her tit, the other began to rub gently against her clitoris, causing Yuri to flop backwards in her chair, her legs still spread widely.

Monika averted her gaze as she turned to Sayori. “I guess it’s just us now.”

Sayori grinned as she began to shuffle the cards, “Yup!”


	47. ROUND FINAL-1 - Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has opinions about the lot she has drawn

In some corner of Yuri’s mind, she realized that she was too drunk to be mortified.

At this moment, she was stroking two fingers up and down the ridge atop her pussy housing her clit, slowly trying to get into a rhythm.

… Having to keep her legs spread was not making things easy for her, though.

Whenever she’d touch herself at home, she often spent a lot of time with her body curled up, her laptop open to some erotica that she’d looked up, often involving a young woman torn between two loves. The push-and-pull of carnal desires— _Itsuki was such a passionate lover! But Yoshida had a grace that transcended both masculinity and femininity, and instead possessed an entirely new expression!—_ spoke to her most private fantasies.

But that was the thing: no matter the fantasy, it was always about the intimacy, the privacy of the act.

This… was not that.

Instead, it was sterile. Not in terms of hygiene—no doubt the room was about to violate a wide variety of health codes—but in terms of passion. She was going to sit here, pleasuring herself until she could erupt in climax—and then it would be over.

No passion.

No tenderness.

Just clinicality.

Well… Maybe with one exception.

She tilted her head so she could look at Natsuki and Kaito.

At this point, Kaito was basically pressing himself against her, his dick sandwiched against her leg, as he fingered her—the sounds of his fingers roughly massaging her just barely audible. One of Natsuki’s hands was laid atop Kaito’s hand, and after a few moments of observation, Yuri recognized that she was basically helping to guide his movements—or at least she had been at one point.

Natsuki’s eyes almost seemed glazed over, except for the occasional glance she’d make up and down Kaito’s body. Whatever assistance she’d needed to give him before, it very much seemed like Kaito was driving at this point.

He had a soft smile on his face as he administered to Natsuki, and every now and then, when she’d meet his gaze, she’d smile back at him.

Passion.

Yuri adjusted herself so she could try to get a better look at Kaito’s technique.

With Natsuki’s hand mirroring his, he had two fingers—his middle and ring finger—pressed firmly against the upper ridge of Natsuki’s pussy, digging into her vulva and possibly catching her clit between them. His fingers were moving in a circular pattern, and by the way her pussy yielded to his touch, he had to be pressing quite firmly.

Biting her lip, Yuri realized she’d found her rhythm.

She couldn’t help but feel a little envious. Not necessarily because she didn’t have Kaito—after all, if Natsuki had basically had to train him, that didn’t speak highly of his capabilities, did it? On the other hand, it didn’t seem like she was doing much anymore, a sign that he was pleasuring her effectively. And indeed, every time his fingers moved towards her abdomen, Natsuki’s toes would curl ever so slightly, and her mouth would hang open just a bit farther.

But it wasn’t really him, was it? For Yuri, pretty much anyone would have done. It was just the absence of someone who could hold her like that, who was able to treat her so lovingly.

She turned to look at the table, where Monika and Sayori were just beginning to look at their cards.


	48. ROUND FINAL-2 - The Watchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki composes a poem.

_Winding winding_

_Turning turning_

_Everything in line~_

_Tick; tock; there’s a_

_rhythm to be sought, to_

_help me tell the time~_

_Watch—Ma-ker_

_knows the grooves; he’s a_

_tick-tock ar-ti-san~_

_Nudging the gears, and_

_tweaking the shaft; I_

_said “oh yes you can!”_

  


_My_

_clock runs slow, it_

_hasn’t felt a_

_watchmaker worth their shit~_

_Oh what fun! What a_

_joyous cause! The_

_Watchmaker’s fingers fit!_

_Twisting twisting_

_testing testing_

_Hey; that’s quite the move!_

_Tick—tock; oh_

_THERE’S his cock! The_

_Watchmaker’s in his groove!_

  


_Watch-maker_

_Oh! Please Oh! You_

_know just what to flick~ Your_

_touch sincere; your_

_focus sharp; your_

_technique’s oh so slick!_

_Oh! You!_

_Oh! Just_

_please don’t stop at some! For_

_with your touch; and_

_char-i-ty, I_

_think I’m ‘bout to—!_


	49. ROUND FINAL-3 - Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito greatly appreciates his partner.

It would be fair to say that Kaito really had no idea what to expect.

Natsuki had—in very few words, in a hushed tone, mostly by using her hand to guide his—instructed him on how to finger her. At first, the two of them had been trying to mutually handjob each other, but it became clear after a few minutes that Natsuki was getting too distracted by Kaito’s ministrations to effectively return the favor.

Kaito took it as a good thing: it meant he was doing the right things.

But in the last few minutes, Natsuki had gotten quiet. For awhile she’d been quietly giggling and complimenting Kaito for his technique, but now, she was just staring at him with half-lidded eyes and a glossy expression, occasionally glancing back and forth between him and her crotch. Her breathing had gotten heavy, the particular evidence of which had been the gentle rising and falling of her breasts, her nipples poking upwards in sheer arousal.

“How’s this?” He asked, reversing the direction he was rotating with his fingers.

“Mmm,” Natsuki moaned quietly, straining to wiggle her hips against him.

Kaito tried to contain all the emotions running through his head. Terror, at the thought that he might do something wrong and hurt her, or even just that she wouldn’t like it. But also Exhilaration at seeing Natsuki in the throes of pleasure—something he never thought he’d ever see.

And—although he wasn’t sure how well it was going to last—laying next to Natsuki, feeling every single tremor that was running through her, had managed to coax life back into his cock. And now, laying against her, his cock pressed against her thigh, Kaito actually was starting to have the opposite problem, where overstimulation was risking causing him to burst.

But from his position, he had control over that; as long as he didn’t press his hips too firmly against Natsuki, he was safe from accidentally blowing his load.

Of course, that probably wouldn’t be the worst way to cum; Natsuki was probably already not so comfortable with the idea of them having vaginal sex, especially if neither of them had any condoms.

Still, it was probably best to ask—

…!

Natsuki emitted a very soft yelp, her eyes opened wide, and she stared directly at Kaito.

“Is something—“ Kaito began to say.

“Faster,” Natsuki whispered.

Kaito blinked. “You mean…. My hand, I should…?”

“Yes, please, Kaito, just...” Natsuki closed her eyes in concentration.

Kaito did what he could, increasing the rate at which he fingered her, rotating around her clitoris even faster, pressing even harder. “How’s that?”

“Oh, yes,” Natsuki said quietly, her mouth hanging halfway open when she wasn’t talking. “Just a little bit faster, maybe try to… Oh Kaito...”

Kaito didn’t waste a second, he just started to rub as fast as he was physically capable, almost feeling like his hand was going to cramp up.

But in the next second, Natsuki’s whole body suddenly lurched, and her legs came up to clamp around his hand, slowing down his ability to masturbate her. The moment he began to slow down, she grabbed his free hand, and desperately whispered “don’t stop,” her whole body trembling in throes of what Kaito would later realize was her orgasm.

So he continued to stimulate her, and Natsuki seized up, her whole body jerking in rhythm with his hand, while her mouth hung open—although no noise emitted from her.

After a bout of thrashing in place, Natsuki used her other hand to grab the hand that was fingering her and gripped it tightly, which Kaito took as an instruction to stop.

Natsuki suddenly breathed loudly, and began to pant heavily, her eyes closed. Then, she opened one of her eyes and looked at Kaito, whose hands were both gripped by hers.

Slowly, a smile crept onto her face.

“Hey~~~” Natsuki said cheerfully in a delirious voice.

Kaito blinked. “How… was that?”

Stroking his hand, Natsuki stretched in place. “Prrrrrrrrrrrretty good,” she said, eventually just holding his hand, his wet fingers clasped against her wrist.

For what seemed like a very long time, neither of them said anything; they just looked directly at each other. Natsuki, her face flushed, her chest slowly rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

Then, slowly, she slid against him, and Kaito felt his cock throb from the stimulation.

When Natsuki was up against his ear, she whispered, “I can tell you got hard, finally.”

“Yeah,” Kaito said, chuckling. “Not sure how long it’ll last, but...”

Natsuki propped herself up so that she was face-to-face with him. “Yeah, let’s not waste it,” she said, reaching down with her hand to begin stroking him. She didn’t break eye-contact with Kaito as she ran her hand up and down his dick, her fingers casually feeling the contours of his shaft, the ridges of his cockhead, the light pubic hair on his testes.

But as she began to do this, her other hand still holding his, Natsuki’s smile faded, and her pupils began to dilate [… more than they already had from the drunkenness] as she stared directly at Kaito.

Kaito, for his worth, was overwhelmed by the stimulation. He’d never had anyone else touch his dick before this night, much less someone actively trying to masturbate him to an actual orgasm. And on top of that, Natsuki was so close to him, her body actively pressed against hers, as her fingers would squeeze from the tip to the shaft, almost like she was trying to milk him; and in a sense, that was what she was doing, anyways.

But as they stared at each other, Natsuki performing her ministrations without breaking eye contact with him, an intense, mostly-non-sexual urge began to overtake him, and from the way Natsuki’s eyes were half-lidded, it seemed like it was overtaking her too.

“Kaito...” Natsuki whispered dreamily, as Kaito quickly realized just how close the two of them were.

“Natsuki,” he replied, tilting his head towards her.

And in the next moment, their lips crashed against each other’s and they began to kiss each other, all the while Natsuki stroked him.


	50. ROUND FINAL-4 - The Critical Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori chooses her own path.
> 
> The Final Showdown:  
> Sayori: Nekkid  
> Monika: Nekkid  
> Yuri: Flicking the Bean  
> Kaito: Advancing from Third Base to First Base  
> Natsuki: # of Orgasms: 1

 

[♣7 ♣2 ♣A ♣10 ♣5 ]

Sayori blinked.

This was a joke, right?

This wasn’t even after replacement: that was an honest, initial draw.

And she drew a Flush.

So at this moment, she’d pretty much won the game, right?

Monika was going to lose. There was no way around this.

Well, okay. Sayori drew a Flush. It was possible Monika did the same.

But what were the _odds_?

In her inebriated state, Sayori tried to wrack her brain, but she couldn’t remember anything from her math class.

She glanced over at Monika, and saw her discard four cards.

So there it was. If she kept these cards, she won.

She looked over at Yuri.

Yuri was reclined in her chair, two fingers absently tweaking the hood of her clitoris, the other hand gripping one of her large breasts. A blush had formed on her face, and her mouth occasionally twitched ever so slightly whenever she drove downwards with her fingers. Her gaze was locked on Natsuki and Kaito.

Natsuki’s legs were clamped tightly around Kaito’s hand, and as she tapped his hand to get him to stop, Sayori realized in that moment that Natsuki must have cum already.

“Aw man, did I miss it??” She asked.

If they heard her, neither of them acknowledged her.

Sayori stuck her tongue out and looked down at her cards again. “Next time tell me when you’re about to cum, I want to watch!”

Monika raised an eyebrow shrewdly at Sayori. “So how exactly, of all of us, did you end up being the biggest pervert here?” She asked.

Shrugging, Sayori lifted a leg to flash her pussy at Monika. “What makes you think that’s so weird?”

Monika averted her gaze. “Well, from...” She paused for a moment like she was changing her mind on what to say, “… knowing you guys so well, Yuri seemed like she’d be a way bigger pervert than you, and Kaito seems pretty obvious because, you know, he’s a guy, so...”

Sayori rolled her eyes. “I dunno how much of a pervert Yuri is, but she’s reluctant to be so open about it. And Kaito might be a boy, but he’s pretty innocent. I’m not even sure he actually watches porn. I’m pretty sure he just masturbates on his own.”

Monika raised an eyebrow at that. "He described his process as 'opening a web browser and whacking it out'", she said, curling her tongue over the words. "Sure sounds like watching porn."

Tapping her nose, Sayori grinned slyly. "I guess I need to catch him in the act more often."

"That's harassment."

Sayori pouted.

Monika tapped her cards on the table. “You going to replace your cards?”

Sayori sighed and looked at her cards.

If she kept them, she could win.

She looked at Yuri and her masturbation ritual.

She looked at Kaito, who was cradling a post-orgasmic Natsuki.

And, carefully,

she replaced everything except for the two.

“I’m replacing four cards,” she said quietly.


	51. ROUND FINAL-5 - The Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori upsets the fates.

Monika scowled at the hand in front of her, before discarding the [♠J ♥3 ♠7 ♣K ♥2 ] she’d been given—or at least everything except the king.

She wasn’t upset about losing. At this point, it was a highly probable outcome. But if she was going to lose, she at least wanted to lose with a worthy hand. This was a shitty way to lose.

Before looking at her replacement cards, she watched as Sayori tepidly replaced four cards from her hand.

Thank god. At least she didn’t have anything either.

Monika grimaced and inspected her hand.

[♣K ♦5 ♠2 ♥J ♦9 ]

Motherfucker. It was an objectively better hand—by the barest of adjustments. Instead of a 3 and 7, she’d gotten a 5 and 9.

Even if Sayori replaced four cards, that meant at least one card had to be pretty good—at least a King or Ace, since she seemed to be following the same strategy as her.

So what were the odds her remaining card was worse than hers?

She noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye and saw that Kaito and Natsuki had begun making out. It started out pretty tame, the two of them lightly kissing each other as Natsuki gave him a handjob, but within moments Kaito was running his hands up and down her back, occasionally grabbing her butt, her hand carefully positioned so she could still grab his cock; though the angle seemed pretty inconvenient for her.

“Okay, now that’s just disgusting,” Monika said. “The penalty said the two of you needed to have sex, you two have taken it way too far.”

Natsuki used her free hand to raise her middle finger at Monika, flipping her off.

“What are you talking about?” Sayori asked cheerfully.

“They’re _kissing_ , Sayori!” Monika said, trying not to crack a smile. “That’s _disgusting_! Don’t you know how many germs there are in a person’s mouth?!”

“Depending on the hygiene that a person practices, the quantity of bacteria in a person’s mouth could vary from twenty-thousand to twenty-billion,” Yuri said, still looking at Kaito and Natsuki, her hand vigorously stroking her clitoral hood.

“… That,” Monika deadpanned.

Sayori rolled her eyes. “Uh-huh.” She looked down at her cards, and then smiled at Monika. “Well, it was a good game, but I guess this is my time to concede,” she said, flopping her cards down on the table.

Monika choked. Did she really do that badly?

They both revealed their cards.

Sayori: [♣2 ♥K ♠3 ♠10 ♥Q ]→King High, Queen Chaser **(Winner)**

Monika: [♣K ♦5 ♠2 ♥J ♦9 ]→King High, Jack Chaser **(Loser)**

Both Monika and Sayori stared at the cards, trying to process what happened.

“Are you shitting me?” Monika finally asked, sitting back in her chair. “I lost by one rank.”

Sayori’s mouth hung open. “That’s… not possible.”

Monika scoffed. “Well, that’s not exactly a surprise. Neither of us had a proper hand.”

Sayori shook her head. “I kept the two.”

“You kept—“ Monika looked at the cards. “What?”

“I kept the two. I had a Clubs Flush, and I discarded everything except the two.”

Monika blinked. “Wait, you screwed up?”

“No!” Sayori insisted. “I was trying to lose, I was going to hand you the victory!”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“… WHY?!”

Sayori gestured at Natsuki and Kaito. “We’ve got an in-person porno right in front of us, I was going to enjoy the show!” She then shrugged at Monika. “Plus, it seemed like you weren’t as into all of this as we were, so I figured you’d want to win more than anyone.”

Monika sighed. “Well, against all odds, you’ve managed to win anyways. You don’t have to masturbate.”

Shuffling uncomfortably in place, Sayori glanced at Kaito and Natsuki, then back at Monika. “Okay, but like… I can, right? Like, I don’t have to, but I can?”

Monika rolled her eyes. “I… yeah? Like I...” She closed her eyes for a moment. “The rules just assume you’d never volunteer to start masturbating in front of everyone, that you’d have to be compelled to do so. I don’t think whoever wrote these rules considered what would happen if someone in the group were an exhibitionist.”

“Yaaaay!” Sayori hopped up on the armrest of her couch, so that she was only a few feet from Kaito and Natsuki. She arched one leg up so that her foot was sitting on the armrest of the opposite couch, and her other foot was positioned on the table.. “Alright you two,” she said as she began to rub her pussy, “give me a good view, okay?”

Natsuki briefly glared at Sayori before continuing to make out with Kaito.

Monika rubbed the bridge of her nose before she dipped her fingers into her own pussy.


	52. Degeneracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Natsuki do something truly disgusting.

Sayori’s living room had become, in so many words, an orgy.

Four girls and a boy, all naked. Three of the girls were masturbating, and the remaining boy and girl were wrapped around each other, making out as their bodies were pressed against each other, their genitals only separated in the most technical sense.

Monika tried to consider the situation she’d found herself in, as her fingers plumbed the depths of her pussy. This was always the inevitable outcome: four of them were going to lose.

… Except for the part where the winner tried to throw the game, and then even when she won, she still started masturbating.

Monika sighed as she looked over at Sayori.

Sayori was having the time of her life: her middle and ring fingers were plunged deep inside herself, her other hand keeping herself stable on the armrest of the couch as she finger-fucked herself in a frenzy. _Geez,_ Monika thought to herself, _does she not understand the concept of foreplay?_

Then again, Sayori had already worked her way through a climax half-the-game ago, thanks to her penalty. Maybe she was already worked up enough. But nonetheless, Monika felt proxy frustration for Sayori: surely, she valued properly building to the moment?

“Ah, wait, not yet!” exclaimed Natsuki, breaking her kiss with Kaito to look at him.

Monika craned her neck to see what was going on.

Kaito had stuck his hand back in between her legs, to match her hand gripped around his erect cock.

“Did I hurt you?” Kaito asked, concern in his voice.

Natsuki shook her head, smiling. “No no, I just…” She wiggled her chest slightly. “It’s still your turn to feel good.”

Kaito laughed. “I already feel good. I like touching you.”

Natsuki laughed, putting on a fake scoff. “Pervert. You’re such a huge pervert.”

“What can I say?” Kaito said, in a voice and tone that he was probably convinced was quite seductive, though in actuality was too awkward, “I’m turned on by girls who are turned on.”

“Oh?” Natsuki half-closed her eyelids. “So you need me moaning your name? Are you a pervert or a narcissist?”

“Maybe I’m just both.”

He planted a small kiss on her cheek, causing her to wiggle in place again.

… This was honestly the most disgusting part.

These two were ruining the wholesome masturbation party with their degenerate flirting.

Monika then realized something horrible as she looked at their free hands.

_Oh no._

_They…_

_They…_

Monika winced, wondering how the heights of their degeneracy had somehow not triggered any kind of censors by the game.

_They’re **holding hands** with each other._

Kaito and Natsuki each had a free arm, which they had stretched out next to themselves, and they were _holding hands_ with those free hands.

_These sick fucks._

  



	53. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki decides to be a bit more bold.

Natsuki’s mind was running way faster than she’d ever been in her life.

Kaito’s fingers were beginning to dance their way into the folds of her vulva, and while she wanted to hold off on that until she’d helped him get off at least once, she also _definitely wanted him to keep going oh fuck yes._

It really wasn’t necessarily that Kaito was some kind of prodigy at pleasuring her—indeed, without any kind of instructions, he was pretty much hopeless.

But therein lied the rub (… _giggity_ ). Kaito was a good listener. If she told him to do something, he did it. So the precise rhythm of how to circle around her clit before touching it directly, or running his fingers along the sides of her vulva just enough to stimulate blood flow without it becoming ticklish (and how ticklish she could get under the wrong circumstances!)… Kaito could make her feel wonderful, even without really understanding how.

Kaito, for his part, seemed to be developing an intuitive sense on when Natsuki wanted more and when she didn’t. Of course, it helped that she was, by this point, perpetually wanting more, however much her conscious brain might have recognized the limits of her body.

… Not that she or Kaito were paying much attention to that. Indeed, even as they continued their mutual masturbation, both their hips were pressed against each other’s, putting his balls less than an inch from her pussy, the entrance unpenetrated only because his shaft was pressed against her belly, several inches further up.

Unable to continue stroking him, Natsuki closed her eyes to enjoy some brief sensory deprivation. But as she did so, she realized something crucial.

That no matter how many times she came that night, what she really wanted was a good and proper fucking.

She tried to recall events from earlier in the night. She hadn’t brought any condoms (she expected Kaito to not be present; nor did she predict that any of the penalties would literally read “have sex with someone”) so it would come down to whether Kaito arrived prepared or not.

Or maybe Sayori kept herself prepared.

She looked up at the girl who was, only a few feet from them, enthusiastically jamming fingers in and out of her snatch while she watched the two of them.

… Sayori was far too careless to be prepared.

So what now? Handjobs were nice, but when someone says “have sex with someone”, that more-or-less implies some degree of genital-on-genital action. That left two options: either get Kaito to promise to pull out before cumming—a risky proposition for a boy with no experience—or just trust that being only a week out from the end of her last period was enough of a “safe zone” for her.

A thrust against her abdomen.

It was gentle, but noticeable.

Kaito wasn’t saying it, but he was clearly thinking it: he wanted to fuck her as badly as she wanted to fuck him.

Natsuki broke her kiss with him to whisper into his ear. “You know, the penalty _did_ say ‘have sex with’, it seems like maybe we haven’t fulfilled the penalty yet,” she said coquettishly.

Kaito lilted his eyes. “I didn’t bring… I didn’t think to—“

“So you just have to be careful,” Natsuki replied quietly, “and if nothing else, my period was last week, so we’re pretty safe.”

“Is… Is that how it works?” Kaito asked.

“I’m a girl, I would know!” Natsuki said, grinning.

Kaito nodded. “So...”

“Here.”

Natsuki rolled onto her back and spread her legs open so that Kaito could position himself between her legs. Then, she gently grasped his cock with one hand, and with her other hand, she grabbed the back of his hip, pushing him downwards to direct him. Kaito lowered himself until the tip was lined up with her pussy. Natsuki then removed her hand from his hip and used it to spread her vagina open, pulling back the labia. Then, she lowered the head of his cock into the entrance. She let go of her pussy, causing the lips to retract around his member, and then putting her hand back on his hip, she gently pulled to direct him to move towards her.

He did, and as he did, Natsuki gasped as his shaft penetrated her, pushing back the folds and stimulating her. His girth wasn't enough to hurt her, but it was enough that there was a gentle stretching sensation as he entered her. The natural lubricant she'd produced was doing a lot of work to keep it from being painful.

“Oh fuuuuck,” she uttered instinctively.

Kaito hesitated. “Did that hurt?”

She quickly shook her head. “Nope! Just felt good,” she said, winking at him.

“I… I thought it was supposed to hurt the first time for a girl...”

She shook her head. “It might be the first time I’ve had a penis in there, but I’ve had other things in there before,” she blurted out, before realizing how embarrassing an admission it was.

“O-oh.”

“How is it for you?” She asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“It’s...” Kaito grinned. “It’s amazing, Natsuki.”

“Pshhh,” she said, pushing on his butt to encourage him to hilt inside her.

“A-Ah...” Kaito emitted, a strained look on his face.

“You’re not cumming already, are you???”

“N-No,” Kaito said, “but it’s really intense.”

Natsuki bit her lip. Yeah, that was what she was worried about.

Still. There was time, she just needed to instruct him. Kaito was a good listener.

“Let’s just sit like this for a little bit, help you recover stamina,” she encouraged him, putting her arms around his back.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Natsuki's understanding of Female Reproductive Fertility is, unfortunately, mistaken. While she is _nominally_ outside the typical window of fertility for her cycle, she's much closer to that window than she is to the window of maximum safety, which instead occurs very shortly before the period is set to begin. If Yuri had overheard their conversation, she might have been able to chime in with that very crucial information; as it is, Natsuki is relying on her cycle being properly regular. Otherwise, she'll have to hope the society she lives in has progressive views towards women and their rights to bodily autonomy. ;)


	54. Quick Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori and Kaito have something in common with each other, but for one of them it's a blessing; the other a curse.

A few pumps of her fingers, in and out of her pussy.

Then drawn back to circle her clit a few times, before inserting them again to thrust against the upper walls.

Her other hand clenched against her nipples, pinching just hard enough to cause a small amount of pain without causing harm.

Yuri breathed softly as she felt the coil wind up inside her, getting her closer to her climax.

It wasn’t going to be long now, and then she’d finally be able to relax. Maybe take a nap.

“… Ah!”

Yuri’s eyes snapped open as she heard the yelp from Natsuki.

And she was immediately greeted by the sight of Kaito’s cock inserting itself into Natsuki’s pussy, as he lowered himself onto her body.

She glanced at the shaft of his dick, noticing that there did not appear to be any kind of condom on it.

It was awfully risky for Natsuki to do something like that.

Well.

She’s an adult, however little she might appear to be. No reason to police her poor decisions.

Yuri blinked, then paid closer attention to Natsuki and Kaito as she realized that they were barely moving.

“Okay, how about like that…?” Natsuki asked, thrusting her hips to piston his cock in and out of her.

“Ah, stop!” Kaito cried out, his whole body tensing up. “Oh… It feels so good, Natsuki, but if you keep moving…!”

Natsuki bit her lip.

Yuri glanced down at the point where they were conjoined, his balls nearly blocking the view.

“I can not believe that you permitted him to directly penetrate you,” Yuri said, raising an eyebrow as she continued to finger herself.

Natsuki poked her head out from the side of their connected bodies, glowering at Yuri. “I agreed to this! It was a mutual decision!”

“No doubt,” Yuri said, a sly smile forming on her face.

“Wait, what the hell is…?” Monika asked, looking up from her own ministrations to look at Kaito and Natsuki, before placing her face in her hand. “Wait, you two are fucking now?”

“Yeah!” Natsuki said defensively, “And you need to stop distracting him.”

“He’s worried about spilling his seed,” Sayori said, giggling.

Monika raised an eyebrow. “Surely you’re not dumb enough to be riding him without protection.”

“It’s...” Natsuki suddenly gasped as Kaito made a quick thrusting motion into her, dipping his cock in and out of her before stopping. “… A safe day for me!”

Monika rolled her eyes.

Natsuki whined. “You can’t keep going?”

Kaito shook his head. “Every time I do that, I get really close to going off.”

“The consequences of fornicating with a virginal male,” Yuri said casually.

Natsuki looked sourly at Yuri before looking up at Kaito. “What if I move?”

Kaito grimaced. “Seeing you move makes it even more intense.”

“Bah, just let him cum inside!” Sayori said cheerfully, staring closely at the pair while she continued to finger herself.

Natsuki closed her eyes in frustration. “That wouldn’t solve the problem!”

“Wait,” Yuri said, slowing down, “if that is not the problem, then what is?”

“If he cums, he’ll go soft, and he won’t be able to fuck me.”

Sayori giggled loudly at Natsuki’s admission.

“Well…!”

“Well,” Sayori said, leaning back in the couch, closing her eyes, “that’s your problem to solve. Because I...”

And with that, Sayori’s self-fucking turned into an intense frenzy, her other hand stimulating her clit as fast as she could. Then, with a soft “eep!” emitting from her mouth, Sayori arched her back and curled her toes as the unmistakable climax overtook her, her whole body vibrating intensely from the waves of pleasure emanating from her pussy. She made a few short thrusts with her hips, emitting soft sounds a few more times before falling back to the couch, a big smile on her face, as she sighed, then said quietly, pulling her sticky, glistening fingers out of her snatch, “… am now done.”


	55. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki executes her last-ditch plan to properly couple with Kaito.

“Okay, what if I say something that will reduce your sex drive?” Natsuki said, returning her focus to Kaito, scanning his lithe body up and down, especially at the part where their bodies were joined.

Kaito grimaced. “That… Might work.”

“Bad idea,” Yuri said listlessly, staring off into the distance while she continued to finger herself. “Killing his libido will keep him from going off inside you because it’ll make it impossible for him to keep his erection.”

“How would you know?!”

Yuri stared directly at Natsuki, the booze keeping her from feeling embarrassed. “Research.”

Natsuki whined again.

“I’m really sorry, Natsuki,” Kaito said, keeping himself still so that his cock wouldn’t be stimulated, “you’re just so beautiful, and this feels so good, and I’ve never done this before, and—“

“Shut up,” Natsuki interrupted, before kissing him to keep him from talking further. She could feel him gasp as the sudden movement drove him just a little bit deeper inside of her, and she moaned from the slight friction and the pleasure it generated—but it was so, so much less than she needed.

“Should have used a condom,” Monika said, one hand supporting her head, the other stroking her clit.

Natsuki broke the kiss. “I told you, it’s a safe day!”

“It’s not about that,” Monika said, rolling her eyes. “It dulls the sensation for him. Makes him less of a quick shot.”

“Okay,” Natsuki said, an infuriated look on her face. “Everyone here who isn’t Kaito needs to shut up and stop telling us what to do, alright?” She looked up at Kaito, her expression softening. “Alright, can you back out until you’re just barely in me? Nothing but the tip.”

Kaito nodded, and he pulled his hips back until they were nearly detached. She gasped as she felt the head of his cock scrape pleasurably against the inner walls of her vagina, seeking its way out of her, until she could tell only his cockhead was inside her.

“Ah~!” She gasped, patting his butt gently with her hand. “Alright, good.”

“Ah!” Kaito winced.

“Sorry,” she said, realizing what she had done. “Alright. So here’s what I think, Kaito. You listening?”

He nodded, his eyes closed.

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to slow you down. And if you cum, you won’t be able to keep going. So...” She reached for his hand, and guided it down to her clit. “I think what we gotta do is get me off first. This feels good already, and I’m already...” She whimpered, “a bit wound up. So… finger me until I go off, or I’m about to. I’ll tell you when.”

“A-And then what?” Kaito asked, his attention clearly divided.

“When that happens, just...” Natsuki puffed out what little chest she had. “Just go nuts. Just fuck me as hard as you can. Up through spilling inside me. If we do it right… I’ll be right there with you in the moment,” she said, winking at him.

Kaito bit his lip. “That would be...” He closed his eyes dreamily.

“Don’t try to imagine it, let’s make it a reality!” She said, grinning.

Smiling, he began to finger her clit again. Like before, it didn’t take long for the euphoric sense of a spring being wound up to collect deep in Natsuki’s pussy. Like her vagina was being gently coiled up and scrunched up, building up tension.

She smiled and began to moan softly as soft tremors ran through her, starting from the base of her pussy and reverberating up through her whole core.

“Nat… suki!” Kaito’s eyes widened. “Every time I touch you, you clamp down on me, and it’s…!”

Natsuki whined again. “You gotta hold it back, Kaito. You already got me off once, you know it doesn’t take me that long to… Uh!” She gasped, as one particular stroke of Kaito’s finger she felt deep in her core.

Kaito looked down at the point where he was fingering, his whole focus on her.

Natsuki began to buck against him, and she had to force herself to slow down to keep him from getting too close.

“Are you…?” Kaito asked.

Natsuki closed her eyes for a moment. “I’m getting there. Oh Kaito, this is...” She moaned loudly.

For a few minutes, they continued like this: Kaito only barely inserted into her, Natsuki moaning from the fingering that Kaito was providing her simultaneous with their coupling.

Then, Natsuki felt the by this point all-too-familiar sensation of her pussy contracting, as she got close to her release.

“Natsuki… When can I…?”

Natsuki leaned up and kissed Kaito again. “Alright, do it, Kaito. Just lay into me. Just really fuck me until I can’t do or think about anything else.

“A-A-Are you sure?!” Kaito asked, a strained look on his face.

“YES!” Natsuki demanded.

Kaito nodded, and he removed his hand so that he could directly fuck her, driving his cock in and out of her pussy. He made large, steady thrusts, pulling himself out until he was nearly free of her, and then plunging back in deep, his testes colliding with her peritoneum each time he hilted her, his cock nearly filling the entire capacity of her vaginal canal.

She immediately emitted a high-pitched scream as she felt the head of his cock bash against the sides of her walls, intensifying the paroxysm that was about to take place. With each thrust, she bucked upwards back at him, speeding up their velocity, his cock so near her cervix, though mercifully just short enough to avoid bruising it.

“OH FUCK ME,” Natsuki screamed, frantically latching her legsaround him. “Just don’t stop!”

Kaito moaned as he continued to piston in and out of her as hard and as fast as he could; as his soft moaning escaped his lips, it began growing louder over time.

“YES! Yes yes, fuck yes,” Natsuki screamed out as the coil in her pussy reached its limit. “Oh, I’m… Kaito, I’m…!”

The first wave rocked her whole body, and Natsuki went rigid, her legs locking Kaito’s body closer to her, as she felt the coil snap, her pussy contracting and seizing in the most intense pleasure she’d felt in a long time. With his dick fully implanted inside her, she could even feel the rhythm, as her vagina clamped down first at the base of his dick before continuing up the shaft, trying desperately to coax Kaito’s dick into giving up its secrets. It would release him for the briefest of moments, before clamping again twice as hard.

And sure enough…

“Natsuki… I’m…!”

With what little agency she still had, Natsuki bucked her hips fiercely against him, generating just a bit more friction on her pussy to enhance her orgasm.

And then, in the throes of her climax, she felt Kaito’s release, as the head of his cock swelled for only a moment before a spurt of fluid shot out, splashing against the upper walls of her vagina and clinging to it. Then another swelling of his cockhead and a spurt, in a slightly different direction, then another, and another, until she could feel that there was definitely a small pool that had formed inside her, at the deepest point of their union. With each splash, Natsuki emitted a small "eep!" as her pussy reacted to each squirt with a symbiotic clench of support.

Natsuki gasped and stopped moving, her feet still latched around Kaito’s butt, but with less pressure, as over the course of half a minute, the contents of his dick were fully ejaculated inside of her.

Dazed from her climax, Natsuki became vaguely aware of Kaito’s lips crashing down on hers as he kissed her. She then put her arms around him, and pulled him as tightly as she could to herself, ensuring that in this perfect moment, in the aftermath of one of the better orgasms she’d felt in her life, she’d have a cute boy held against her chest.


	56. Winding Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika's just not feeling it.

As Kaito broke his kiss with Natsuki, he made a move to extract himself from her, but Natsuki kept her legs locked and shook her head.

“Nuh-uh,” she grunted.

Kaito glanced down at the point where they were joined, his cock still buried inside of her even as it began to lose its hardness. “I don’t have my erection anymore,” he said matter-of-factly.

Natsuki hugged him tighter. “Just stay with me for a little longer.” She looked up at him and smiled, but her smile quickly faded and replaced itself with a far-away frown.

Kaito shivered. “My butt is cold.”

Natsuki playfully slapped his butt. “That better?”

“No!” Kaito winced.

“Pshh.” She craned her neck to look up at Sayori. “You got a blanket you could throw over us?”

Sayori was flopped backwards on her couch, a dazed smile on her face. She twisted herself to grab a blanket that had been tossed behind the couch and tossed it over to Kaito and Natsuki.

Natsuki quickly spread the blanket over the two of them, then snuggled Kaito closer to her. “That better?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Placing her hand on the back of his head, she guided him down next to her ear, and she whispered into his ear, “Please. Just for the rest of the evening. I need this so badly.”

Kaito responded by gently kissing the area between her neck and her ear, and she moaned in appreciation.

Behind Kaito, there was a sharp groan of primal pleasure as Yuri’s hand very suddenly intensified in tempo, and a moment later, she grabbed one of her ample breasts with her free hand, gripping it so tightly it was spilling out between her fingers, and Yuri came, her whole body shaking as two of her fingers smashed across her clit at breakneck speeds, the string leading out of her pussy flapping around wildly.

So far, Yuri had probably been the loudest, although Natsuki screaming for Kaito’s cock had probably contested it pretty well.

Yuri also slumped over once the climax had been wrung out of her, and like Sayori, she sprawled herself on her chair, making no effort to cover up her most sensitive parts.

Slowly, attention turned to Monika, as she now remained the only club member who had not yet cum.

“Just waiting on you now,” Sayori said in a sing-song voice.

Monika grunted and more-or-less ignored her.

“You kind of missed your chance,” Sayori said, dancing her fingers around her pussy. “They’re not fucking anymore, so you don’t have a show to enjoy anymore.”

Monika sighed. “Honestly, I’m just kind of upset.”

Sayori frowned and sat up. “Why?”

“She’s salty about how she lost,” Natsuki chimed in, grinning.

“Natsuki!” Sayori said, frowning at her.

“Actually,” Monika said, raising an eyebrow, “surprisingly, she’s right.” She looked at Sayori. “You were deliberately trying to lose, and you still managed to beat me. If I’d have managed to win, it would have felt like I cheated. But in losing, I now feel like everything I was trying to do was shit.”

There was a brief silence, broken up only by the soft squelching of Monika’s ladybits.

“Only the last round,” Sayori said, folding her arms around each other. “Well, a few other rounds much earlier in the game, but still.”

“Also,” Natsuki said, pointing at Yuri, “she went the whole game basically just tossing away good hands because she was trying to win style points, and she still managed to win a bunch of rounds.”

Sayori pointed at Natsuki. “That’s true.”

“And she,” Natsuki said, pointing at Sayori, “tossed away a bunch of really good hands through sheer incompetence, and still managed to win a bunch of times.”

“Yeah!” Sayori blinked. “Wait, what?”

“So you don’t need to feel bad that you lost,” Natsuki concluded, “it’s all just dumb luck anyways.”

“I can not help but notice that your disposition is substantially more temperate right now than I believe I have ever witnessed before,” Yuri said, her voice almost supernaturally lucid.

“Fuck yeah, I just got laid!” Natsuki exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

“Just pointing that out,” Yuri replied.

Sayori leaned on her arm. “We could just call it for the night. I know the rules say we’re supposed to wait for you to get off in front of us, but like...” She looked at a wall clock. “The sun’s going to rise in a few hours.” She then yawned very loudly. “And I’m exhausted. I just want to get some sleep.”

“Dibs on this couch,” Natsuki said quickly.

Sayori smile slyly at Natsuki. “Is that an invitation?”

“Nuh-uh!” Natsuki said, clearly squeezing Kaito close to her. “He’s my fucktoy, you can’t have him.”

“I’d just like to say I object to being called a ‘fucktoy’,” Kaito asserted.

“Unpaid prostitute?” Monika said shrewdly.

“Organic Inseminator?” Yuri offered.

Kaito lifted his head up. “Guys...”

“Well, I guess Natsuki and her boyfriend are sleeping there,” Sayori offered. “You guys stick around if you want, I’m going to bed.” Sayori scooped up her clothes. “You can just record yourself masturbating later, Monika, and send it to us.”

Monika scoffed.

Yuri began to put her own clothes on. “No disrespect to anyone here, but I am going to go home. This was… certainly an experience I will remember for a long time,” she said, a slight smile forming on her face as she left the room.

Monika stopped pleasuring herself and also began to put her own clothes on. She glanced over at Kaito and Natsuki, who were staring at each other, blushing, with wide eyes. “What’s the matter?”

Natsuki squeaked. “He got hard again.”

Monika rolled her eyes. “Just promise me one thing. When you’re picking out baby names, _don’t_ name them after me.

And with that, now fully dressed, Monika stepped out the front door.


	57. Cold Storage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika can't do much, but she can at least do this.

It wasn’t just losing the game. Not really.

Certainly, losing in such an awful manner had fouled Monika’s mood, but as the evening had wound down, the gravity of the scenario had begun to really overtake her.

It was so… pointless.

A few moments of titillation, with no continuity to anything else.

Sayori got one glorious moment to no longer tie her entire sense of worth into her relationship with Kaito.

Yuri got to finally unwind and indulge her more carnal fantasies.

Natsuki got to finally have a relationship with a man that wasn’t defined by cruelty, but instead by respect.

And…

Soon, it would all vanish. Whether the PLAYER went back to the normal game or replayed the scenario, all those moments would be lost.

Monika sighed, and pulled out her tablet.

Well. She could at least do _something_.

She searched through the data until she found everything associated with the evening. The record of their activities, the emotions and memories of each moment in the game; and all of it she copied into a secret location.

“I can’t help them keep their memories,” she said quietly, acknowledging the limitations of her own abilities, “but at least I can make sure they still exist, somewhere.”

That would have to be enough.

And maybe if there was a way for them all to find a way to escape this cruel cycle…

Nah. There’s being optimistic, and then there’s just being wishful.

Still. Just to know that the girls’ pleasant memories wouldn’t be totally lost.

Maybe that would make it worth it.


End file.
